An Unwated Marriage, But An Unexpected Love
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Fudge enforces a marriage law, meaning Hermione has to marry Barty Crouch Jr, or have their wands snapped and their magic stripped and exiled from the wizarding world forever. BCJHG HPGW RLNT SBOFC RWFEMALEBZ OMCOFC. NO SLASH. AU, HET.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters you recognise. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own the plot and any up and coming characters you do not recognise. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story it is for entertainment only please do not sue.**

**An Unwanted Marriage, But an Unexpected Love**

**Chapter One: Four Choices, Padfoot and Moony's Story Time**

Hermione Jean Granger felt a sickening dread, which was due to the fact she had just received mail delivered by a Ministry owl, receiving mail from the Ministry had become the worst nightmare to pureblood wizards, half-blood and muggle-born witches, all spanning from the ages ranging from seventeen to forty since twenty four hours ago.

A nightmare ever since a month ago when the Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge had passed a new law declaring all Muggle-Born and half-blood witches had to marry a pureblood wizard, however, the worst part it was not, not by far, oh no the worst part was that each witch had a list of four adult wizards to choose from. In addition, of course most of said wizards usually ended up being old enough to be the father of said witches, which was of course expected when all the younger wizards were either already married or engaged young usually straight out of Hogwarts.

Therefore if a Wizard was over the age of seventeen and not already married or due to marry either come forth of their own accord placing their name on the list of suitable and eligible bachelors or alternatively they were forced to place their name down or they too would suffer the fate of having their magic drained and their wands snapped. They could not even marry a pureblood witch, not in less they already had an engagement before the law was enforced.

For once there were not discriminating against the sexes; all witches who were half-blood or muggle-born was on an even level with pureblood wizards. The only people in the wizarding world that was safe from this new law were half-blood and muggle-born wizards, and pureblood witches, which meant those unfortunately subjected to the law looked upon the half of the wizarding community unaffected unappreciatively.

The ministry, Fudge in particular believed due to purebloods only wanting to breed with other purebloods that far too much inbreeding had taken place, meaning the rate of squibs or still born had increased by thirty five percent since the early nineteen eighties. Pureblood males needed to start marrying and breeding with half-blood and muggle-born witches, which Fudge believed would soon set an example for pureblood witches to start marrying and have children with half-blood and muggle-born wizards.

Hermione was staying at the Weasley's for the remaining six weeks of the summer holiday before returning to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year, due to her parents being gone on a six weeklong conference all over Europe for their work. She was glad she was at the Weasley's and not at home with her parents when she read the letter sent from the Ministry, knowing it would have been more stressful, particularly with her father around.

Hermione cringed and looked to be about to burst into tears as she read the official looking letter and the words that would seal her fate along with some wizard this she had no such doubt.

**_Dear Miss Granger_**

**_We the ministry are writing to you to remind you that due to the law having only been made official the previous day and your eighteenth birthday is due the first week of the following month, means you are eligible for this new law, which states all muggle-born and half-blood witches of the age of seventeen to forty must marry a pureblood wizard also the age of seventeen to forty. We have made a list of four suitable and unmarried suitors as stated below. You will choose one of those four wizards, which you have only two weeks from the day of receiving this letter in which to comply and make your choice. We invite you to attend the ministry two weeks on Monday morning first thing where you shall meet with the minister and your list of four suitors. There you will be required to choose your choice of spouse, if in failure to do so then the minister will be within his right to make that choice for you. If you refuse to comply with this notice and not abide by the law we will be forced to strip you of your magic and exile you from the Wizarding world indefinitely. Please read the enclosed list of eligible suitors._**

**_Moira Warwick_**

**_ (Head of the marriage, deaths, and births department)_**

Hermione felt ill and seriously so as she covers her mouth with her hand and let out a pain-filled sob. Mrs. Weasley stood from her chair around the kitchen table of the Burrow and made her way over to the younger witch and pulled her into a comforting embrace as she continued to sob. Her sobs was all that was heard in the deafening silence of the kitchen as all the Weasley's except for Charlie, who was in Romania, looked at the usually strong witch with sympathy.

Ginny Weasley, who sat in her boyfriends lap, none other then Harry Potter, took the letter Hermione had dropped and read the choices her best friend had available to her. She scanned the paper and instantly turned green with revulsion at the second name on the list, but was biting back a smirk at the first name and frowned in puzzlement at the third and finally nodding at last name. She read aloud, "Your choices Hermione are, first Sirius Black, second is Severus Snape, Rupert Greenwell is your third choice and finally your fourth is Barty Crouch Junior."

Hermione sniffled as she glanced up at Sirius, who was sitting at the other end of the table next to Remus Lupin and his cousin Tonks. He was eyeing her thoughtfully, whilst desperately hopping she would not see fit to choose him, not that he had anything against her, no, he just did not feel comfortable marrying one of his godson's best friends who he had known since she was only thirteen.

Hermione shook her head and said, "No offence Sirius, but I cannot choose you, I cannot marry you. You are the godfather of one of my best friends, meaning this whole situation is stressful enough without adding unnecessary tension and awkwardness into the mix, which would surely occur if I chose you instead of one of the other three."

Sirius sighed, a sigh of evident relief and replied, "Oh thank Merlin for that, I mean I have nothing against you Hermione, but you are like the daughter I never had, plus I've known you since you were only thirteen, I just honestly cannot bring myself to make you my wife. On top of that as you have already pointed out, I am the godfather of one of your best and closest friends, which is another reason why a relationship that is not platonic and marriage between us just won't work."

Ginny grimaced and said, "Well, I guess that leaves you with Snape, Rupert Greenwell, and of course Barty Crouch Junior." She added in a disgusted tone, "Snape, ewe how on earth did he end up considered as an eligible suitor, for you of all people, Hermione?" Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Ron choked at the mere thought of Hermione becoming Mrs. Snape. Hermione on the otherhand could not suppress the shudder of displeasure that went through her at the mere thought of kissing Professor Severus Snape, evil potions master extraordinaire.

Remus said, "I and Sirius went to Hogwarts with both Barty and Greenwell. Greenwell was a Hufflepuff, while Barty he was a Gryffindor, his twin Benjamin Crouch was a Slytherin." Sirius added, "No wonder he went bad and became a death eater, then goes and frames Barty, who ends up accused of being a Death eater when it is Benjamin pretending to be him all along. Barty, who didn't and still doesn't have the dark mark end up sent to prison."

Tonks shook her head letting out a snort of disbelief and remarked in a bland tone, "Talk about giving the saying an evil twin a whole new and literal meaning, he was Barty's evil twin, literately." She went on saying, "It's just shocking to realise one twin remained on the side of the light, but the other didn't. It's just when I think of twins I cannot help but always see the likes of Fred and George Weasley."

The others chuckled knowingly at this, the twins in question especially, they knowing exactly what she meant. The Weasley twins knew they would die for each other before they even dared think of turning on and betraying someone as good as their other half of a none sexual nature. They were loyal to the other to an absolute fault, meaning no witch, no matter how stunning, or some crazy assed homicidal freak, fruit and nut job of a dark lord with world domination on his mind would come between them.

Not even this current law was liable to accomplish any ill will between the twins. George was already engaged to Angelina, meaning he was luckily exempt from the law seeing as he and Angelina had officially become engaged two months before the law was even announced never mind actually official. Fred unfortunately was eligible for the law and had placed his name down even if it was not out of choice. He was due to receive notice of whose list of eligible suitors he was placed on.

Sirius added, "Barty is a spitting image of Benjamin, but with better teeth, plus minus the murderous psychotic tendencies and the love of long hair to his shoulders like Benjamin had. Barty was and still is always the more laid back twin." He added around a smirk, "Although just because he is the more laid back of the two does not automatically make him a pushover, oh no, Barty has one hell of a foul temper when provoked."

Remus added, "True, Padfoot, you and James learned that lesson the hard and in a very painful way" he was grinning deviously as he said it. This caused Sirius to glower at him and was sure if James had been alive and present in the room he too would have been joining him. Remus ignored the less then friendly looks from his long time friend and continued, "But he never went out of his way to inflict that temper on others. He has a temper, but thankfully he is not one of those wizards who have a ridiculously short fuse, though if and when that fuse of his does blow then I highly recommend taking immediate cover."

Sirius smirked knowingly, knowing exactly how wise it was to take cover in such a situation, never being able to forget the way he learned that hard and very painful lesson. He shook the memory away as he asked Hermione, "So who else was on that list of yours, didn't you mention Greenwell?" He hoped she hadn't as he knew Hermione would clash almost as badly as she would with Snape as a husband and in close quarters on a regular basis.

Hermione frowned as she asked, "Greenwell, where have I heard that name before I know I've heard it before, but where?" She let a frustrated noise in the back of her throat when she could not place the correct face with the name. Remus, who noticed how frustrated she was starting to become told her what she wanted to know. He asked, "Do you remember in your fifth year Hermione when you took your owls?" He added at her silent nod, "Do you remember a young member on the examination board, blonde, blue eyed, appearing as if he were not long ago out of Hogwarts himself."

Hermione frowned before her eyes widened in realisation and seconds later honestly looked like she had swallowed something highly sour or had come across a very foul stench. She shook her head rapidly and responded with such vehemence that she gained a few raised brows from the Wesley's and the others. She said, "No, no way, there is absolute no way, I cannot do it."

The others were smirking as she shuddered and all but spat, "Good grief he was like the Hufflepuff equivalent of a Malfoy, if it weren't for the fact he did not have the psycho killer instincts of the Malfoy's, then he could have been one of them quite easily." She grimaced as she added, "He was stuck up and acted all high and mighty, acted as if he was god himself. I seriously thought he was going to choke and die due to all of that forced pompous charm, either that or I would end up dreadfully ill in the end."

She concluded, a sarcastic edge to her voice, "So patronizing, absolutely unreal, I swear the imbecile was terrified of a witch with more than a few brain cells to rub together." The other burst out laughing, even Molly could not help but chuckle and patted Hermione sympathetically on the back. She really did pity the poor girl and was glad her Ginny was not eligible for the laws requirements.

Hermione shook her head again and said, "And no, I can't marry Snape either, I refused to be married to and bare the children of a man who would never respect me, who believes me to be a worthless know it all." She added coldly, "Besides, he is a Death eater, sure he is spy, yes, but that does not mean I wish to be involved with a man who will constantly be in the shadow of a raving and murderous lunatic, I would never be safe, nor would any children for that matter."

Harry sighed and said, "Well, I guess that leaves you with Barty Crouch Junior. I met him at the end of my sixth year; he was at professor Toffty's funeral." He added, "He looks like his brother, in fact they are identical, except his hair was a lot shorter and slightly spiky." He added, "Which is also why I had a problem with being near him to begin with, until of course he smiled at me knowingly. His smiled looked truly pained and I think it was he knowing his brother's own actions in his name had shown the many consequences again.

Harry sighed adding, "But as far as his personality goes he is nothing like his brother was. I was strongly reminded of Remus only with a slight edge to him, an edge which reminded me a bit of Sirius, a very much quieter version of Sirius." He shrugged, smirking as he saw the knowing and amused expression on Remus's face, while Sirius mocked glowered at him, sticking his tongue out at his godson, who rolled his eyes in reply.

He concluded, "I liked him, he was willing to tell me things about my parents and my aunt, my dad's sister, when he went school with them, Sirius, and Remus. He was really nice about it and did not mind any of the questions I asked him. It was great having a whole different point of view concerning my father and mother, what they were like during their Hogwarts years and after they graduated and had me."

Sirius said to Harry, "He used to be like a brother to your mother and aunt, always stuck by the pair of them when neither James, me or Remus were able to do it." Sirius's voice reflected evident respect." He laughed lightly, having been on the receiving end of the wrath of two fiery red heads himself on many occasion. He concluded and said, "Not that either your mother nor your aunt needed protecting, they could hold their own, in fact both were capable of making any guy who truly crossed them fear them with a well placed threat, hex or a good solid kick.."

Remus laughed knowing before he sobered and added, "Barty's home life was in fact a lot like Sirius's own, except Barty Crouch senior was not a Death eater with a scarily overbearing obsession for the dark arts and pureblood supremacy, just a lousy father and a workaholic who hardly ever found the time to devote any attention to his sons or his wife for that matter."

He paused before adding, "He and Sirius have so much in common when it came to their siblings." He went on, "Sirius became a Gryffindor and never got along with his brother, who became a Slytherin." He went on after another brief pause, "And Barty he also became a Gryffindor, however, he never detested his twin brother, not until our sixth year and he started acting in ways he had not in the past. And as you can guess, he too became a Slytherin as well."

Sirius added, "Both of our siblings ended up becoming Death eaters and Barty end up going to prison, whilst his twin paraded as him, blackening, destroying his reputation, his values, his beliefs, what he stood for in short." He continued, "I ended up going to prison because of Peter for apparently that traitorous rat. In short we both went to prison for crimes we did not commit and we also managed to escape."

He explained, "I managed to escape in my Animagus form, Barty, on the otherhand accomplish his own escape whilst he was sitting in that cell and his powers began to build up and he managed mentally to master wandless magic. He was always the most powerful in our group and somehow strong enough to apparate though the wards, meaning if anyone besides Harry or Albus was going to accomplish it then it would be him."

He sighed and added, "If it had been you Harry who attempted such a thing, I don't doubt that you would have brought the entire prison down to the ground literately." He revealed, "Barty was always a powerful wizard, not in your league or Albus's, but his power level always managed to outweigh Remus's and mine. Even your father and mother came a very close second to him in the magical strength department."

Sirius suddenly grinned as he asked, "Did any of you notice on the Marauders map that not only was there a picture of a stag, a grim, a wolf, and a rat, but also a stallion?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, I always wondered about that, whenever I activated the map the names Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and also Midnight would show up on the map."

Remus smiled and said, "You all only knew of four of the marauders and never knew of the fifth member, except for when you activated the map. Not many do that never went to Hogwarts during mine and the other Marauder's time." He finished, "Midnight, he was and still is the darkest brown stallion, hence the name midnight, who is none other then Barty Crouch Junior."

Hermione smiled and shook her head as she said, "Not only one but two of my supposed suitors were and still are members of the infamous Marauders, trust my luck." She added with a giggle, "Oh god if I marry either one of you, I would never be safe, and you would be pranking and causing me a headache right left and centre. I'd become as paranoid as Alistair Moody, always checking my food and drink, looking for little traps here and there."

The others laughed at this, while Sirius and Remus were nodding knowingly. Remus commented, "Well, actually you would have most likely had that trouble with Sirius or James, Barty and I on the otherhand, we were the less volatile of the group and were more likely to think before we acted. Peter on the otherhand, well, the less said there the better."

The smile left Hermione's face as she said. "I do not want to follow this law, but I refuse to lose my magic and be exiled, so my only other option is to marry Barty Crouch Junior and become Mrs. Crouch." The others looked at her in sympathy, knowing she and other witches and wizards did not deserve any of this. Fudge the pompous fool, his stupid and degrading law was ruining and making a mockery out marriage.

Marriage was supposed to be a bond and a commitment between two people who loved each other, no matter their sex or sexual orientation. It should not happen because of some discriminative law and was wrong for one to enter into such a commitment when both parties were not doing so of their own accord. Complete consent and full dedication was how it was supposed to be on both sides or you honestly had no place entering into marriage.

The law destroyed the meaning of pledging one's self through vows and rings to another. The law turned marriage merely into a piece of official looking paper and set of fancy and expensive jewellery. The vows were invalid before the bride and groom would even get around to saying I do. The vows honestly became just words instead of actual vows that held and meaning or worth to the actual bride or groom.


	2. Two

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Three days later Sirius told Hermione he had someone he would like her to meet. It was during breakfast, that Sirius changed into Padfoot and led Hermione and the others outside.

Hermione stopped short when she saw the most beautiful stallion she had ever seen, standing in the centre of the yard. Hermione smiled brightly in delight.

She slowly walked up to the stallion, not realising this was the very same stallion Sirius and Remus had talked of three days ago, Midnight. This meant if she had been aware, she would not have been so quick to make any kind of physical contact with the stallion in front of her.

Hermione gently patted the stallion's dark brown almost black silky mane. She marvelled at how beautifully soft its hair was. She knew stallions were wild and unpredictable, but above all they were loyal to the end once you had earned their full and complete trust.

She giggled when the stallion nudged her cheek and nuzzled her gently and playfully. Hermione exclaimed in delight "Oh, it's beautiful, and friendly to, which that in itself is kind of unusual."

Ron grinned, having suddenly caught onto what was happening, or more like who that stallion truly was. That was not a real stallion, it was an animagus. He knew no real stallion would have stayed still, nor playfully nudged Hermione like that without hurting her. The real thing was far too wild to react in such a manner, and with such gentleness.

Plus he was sure a real stallion wouldn't have eyes of such a warm shade brown, and said eyes would have not been full of mirth. Ron instantly knew who the wizard whose essence was inside of that form was. Had realised the moment Sirius had arrived with the stallion in question slowly walking behind of him.

Ron rubbed his hands together, a crafty smile lighting up his handsome features. He snuck up behind Hermione when she wasn't looking. He winked at the stallion, who he could have sworn winked at him in return.

Ron quickly lifted up Hermione, and laughed when she squealed indignantly "Ronald Weasley, why I never, put me down right this instant. This is unreasonable." Ron replied off handily "Oh alright then, if you insist." He then deposited her upon the stallions back.

Hermione quickly balanced herself and carefully wrapped her arms around its neck fearfully, in case she fell off. She let out an indignant squeal and reprimanded her mischievous red haired friend.

"You have no idea how he will react to having someone placed on his back without warning. It is not fare to just go assuming it won't throw me off in retaliation, at least not without gaining its trust first. I think I know more about horses then you do, Ronald, thank you very much."

She still had no idea that this was not a real stallion but in fact an animagus. Meaning he would not throw her off of him deliberately. In fact he found her ranting to be highly amusing. She was a fiery one indeed.

Before she could get down or continue reprimanding Ron, the Stallion began to move in a slow leisurely trot. Hermione tightened her grip slightly as they moved down the yard, and across the large field that the Weasley's used as a Quidditch pitch.

She was not used to riding a stallion. Back in the muggle world she was more accustomed to riding on a mare, one in particular. So this was new for her. She just hopped the stunning creature would not react badly to being mounted without warning.

As the stallion continued to move along smoothly, Hermione laughed in delight as Midnight sped up slightly. She was relieved to discover the stallion did not have any immediate plans to dislodge her from her resting place upon its back.

She marvelled at how wonderful it felt to feel the summer breeze in her hair and across her face. The joy of riding on such a powerful creature, and the creature in question actually let her ride him. She felt privileged to being riding such a beautiful and stunning creature.

After ten minutes of trotting around the field, Midnight turned around and made his way back towards the Burrow at a gallop, where the others were still watching.

He slowed down when they reached the burrow. Hermione was red in the face, but there was a look of pure delight upon her beautiful face. She panted "Oh wow, Sirius, where did you steal this wonderful beast from? I wouldn't mind owning a horse like this."

Padfoot transformed into Sirius, he smirked, but before he could reply, Hermione let out a startled yelp as the stallion's body began to shift. The shifting instantly alerted her to the fact she had not been riding an actual real stallion. She should have realised this, as the real thing wouldn't have been so accommodating to what Ron had done.

A few moments later the stallion was replaced with a gorgeous messy brown haired, brown eyed man, of around six feet one inches. Hermione squealed horrified.

She clutched his neck and her legs wrapped around his back, as she blushed brightly. She was wrapped around a man she did not know, and had only seen once before, but not spoken to.

She shivered in delight, as said man spoke in a delicious Scottish accent. "He stole said creature from the lovely warmth of his bed actually." He was glaring at Sirius as he set Hermione down on her feet.

He then crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Sirius from between narrowed heart melting brown eyes. Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked "Oh honestly. I got you out of your bed to come and meet the stunning Hermione here" he gestured to a very flushed Hermione, who was looking down at her feet.

Sirius added with a sly wink "I wouldn't be complaining if I was you. You got to have a beautiful young woman ride you, how often does that happen for you Barty?"

Hermione spluttered and glared fiercely at Sirius, who was sniggering. She asked between clenched teeth "Barty, as in Barty Crouch Junior? You mean to tell me you allowed me to ride an animagus without telling me?"

She growled "Oh my god, how could I have been so stupid. I should have known something was not right. Not right when Ron was able to approach him without him becoming skittish."

She turned to Barty as she finished "But most of all, the fact he allowed me to ride on his back without gaining his trust first, that should have well and truly set off alarm bells for me. I know, as I've been around horses since I was five years old."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but was cut of with a hearty glare from both Hermione and Barty. Barty ground out between clenched teeth. "And don't even start making sexual and obnoxious comments Padfoot. She rode on Midnight, and not me. You have a filthy one tracked mind."

Remus patted Barty on the back, as he told him laughingly "Oh come on, honestly Midnight, he did this in school. You should be used to his filthy warped sense of humour by now."

Barty sighed "Yeah Moony, but she can't be no more then sixteen, seventeen at the most. She shouldn't have to hear such crap" he gestured to Hermione. Hermione spoke up "I'm seventeen actually; I'll be eighteen at the end of the month, which is where you come in, if you agree."

Barty raised an eye brow questioningly "What do you mean where I come in. And if I agree to what exactly?" he asked curiously. Molly spoke up realising how awkward this was going to be. "Have you eaten yet?"

Barty turned to Mrs. Weasley "Ah, no actually I never got the chance Mrs. Weasley. This mangy mutt dragged me out of bed and threw my clothes at me, before I could even shave, never mind eat" he pointed at Sirius with a glare.

He added glowering at the other man "He woke me up, bouncing up and down in his animagus form. And he wouldn't stop making a god awful howling sound until I gave in, and got out of bed, just so he would cease that infernal howling."

He growled "Blasted flea bitten, mangy mutt, I've been up all night, finishing off brewing orders for some of my regular customers. I'm a potions Master for those of you who weren't aware of this."

He concluded yawning "I had been in bed less then three hours, before you made your annoying presence known." He sent Sirius another less then loving glance. Barty was surely feeling less then charitable right then.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head in disapproval at Sirius, who gave off an innocent expression, as if to say **'What? Who me? What did I do?' **Remus could not help but chuckle.

Mrs. Weasley turned her gaze back to Barty and said "Nonsense, call me Molly. If what I suspect is going to happen does actually happen, then you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

She turned to the others "Alright everyone, breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes. So find something to entertain yourselves with in the mean time."

She turned back to Sirius before heading back inside the Burrow. "Oh and Sirius, please for Merlin's sake, do try not to get up to anything underhanded in the next fifteen minutes. Or else I'll leave you to starve."

She added over her shoulder "Oh, and Hermione dear, perhaps you should go and get that letter, and then show it to Barty before breakfast." Hermione nodded as Mrs. Weasley went in doors to finish making breakfast.


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters you recognise

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Hermione handed the parchment to Barty. He frowned as he read through its contents. He then nodded and handed the letter back to Hermione. He said "I put my name forth a few months back. I had to. I'm in my mid thirties, Hermione."

He sneered "If I hadn't come forth of my own accord, then that pompous prick, Fudge, he would have tried to force marriage upon me, or strip me of my magic and snap my wand."

He added coldly "I refuse to allow this to happen, not after being born a pureblood wizard, and have been so for thirty odd years. It is my birth right, I won't give it up."

He added in a less cold tone "I need a wife Hermione. The Crouch blood line needs to continue. And I'm the only Crouch left who is able to produce an heir." He sighed as he continued "My father is dead, murdered by my twin brother out of hatred and spite. My twin brother is rotting away soulless in Azkaban. So naturally that only leaves me."

He suddenly grimaced, and said "Severus Snape?" he shook his head in disbelief. He had remembered reading his name as one of the eligible suitors.

He shuddered and exclaimed in disgust. "Even at Hogwarts he was a greasy bastard, and looked like he'd been in a round of fisty cuffs one time too many for his noses likening. I hated everything about him, right down to his hideously hooked nose, pale skin, and greasy hair."

He snorted "We never did get along. The fact for the whole seven years of my time at Hogwarts I was a head of him in DADA, Airthmancy, Potions and Charms." He added shaking his head "Even through he had the knowledge of all that dark arts material, and he became a potions master; I still beat the greasy prick hands down."

Hermione added "I suspect the fact you were a Gryffindor, also one of the best friends of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans, and of course one fifth of the original Marauders, did not help, did it?"

Barty shook his head and told her "I have one thing in common with him and one thing only. And even that is one thing far too many for my taste. I am a potions master. That is where the similarities begin and end."

Hermione asked "Well, how come your hair is not all greasy and limp like his is?" Barty smirked and replied "His hair is long and he never bothers to tie it back, when he should. I'm honestly surprised Snape hasn't blown himself up yet. With his hair the way it is, you'd think strands of it would end up in his cauldron, worse the pity."

He added with a devious smirk "And I suspect he'd scream and writher and die if his hair came into contact with any shampoo of any description. Merlin, I could never tolerate my hair becoming that rank."

He went on, gesturing to his own hair "I am a potions master, hence the short hair. A profession with a cauldron and long hair is not a pretty combination, as Snape has proven." He concluded "Bloody idiot needs to tie his hair back. I don't honestly know how he has avoided screwing up whatever potion he makes, due to his hair being all over the place."

They both turned when they heard several amused sniggers from behind them. Ron commented "I like him, I like how he thinks. You're mad if you don't marry him, trust me."

Harry added with a smile "And he is not so hard on the eyes is he Hermione, admit it? And he is a potions master, you love potions, you want to be a potions mistress. A match made in heaven by Merlin." He added "Plus he is a Marauder, has a cool kick ass animagus form, like come on he is a stallion."

Ginny added with a smirk "Why Harry, should I be worried? If I didn't know any better, then I'd say you're just itching to marry him yourself." She smirked wider "And you like him because he knew your parents, and can give you a whole different perspective on them, compared to what Sirius and Remus have already given you."

Barty laughed, as he watched Harry glare at her playfully. He was reminded of James and Lily. Harry was a male version of his mother, whilst Ginny was a female version of James. She had James personality and eye colour, whilst Harry had Lily's.

Barty turned to Hermione and asked "Pass me back that parchment please." Hermione nodded and handed it to him. He scanned the list that held his name, as well as Sirius's, much to his amusement. He scanned down to the third name before his own.

"Ah, Rupert Greenwell ex-Hufflepuff, and now a member of the examination board, for the owls and newts. The bloody ass thinks he's god. Bloody hell, how they possible think you could ever be compatible with that little snot, is way beyond me."

He smirked "From what I've heard of your intelligence and personality from Sirius, you'd eat the tosser alive." He sniggered "I guess he's okay if you're the type of witch who likes her wizard to bore her to distraction, and possible illness, from his overly forced pompous charm."

He concluded "And the fact he looks like a Malfoy does him no favours what so ever. Damn, poor kids, your intelligence would surely be overshadowed by his pompous nature. "

Ginny and Hermione were suddenly overcome with hysterical giggles. Ginny gasped out between giggles "Oh god, Hermione you have so got to marry this guy, trust me. He is perfect for you, he even thinks like you do."

Barty frowned "What do you mean, and what did I say?" Sirius and Remus chose to enter the living room right then. Remus asked "What is so funny?"

Barty shrugged "I mentioned what I thought of Rupert Greenwell. Then these two start giggling like they were hit with several tickling charms."

Harry told Sirius and Remus "He commented on what he truly thought of Rupert Greenwell. What he said struck the girls as funny I guess. And of course they are girls, so giggling is a part of their DNA."

Sirius asked "Exactly what did you say?" Barty replied "Only that Greenwell was ok if you were the type of witch who liked your wizard to bore you to distraction, and possible illness with his overly forced pompous charm."

He concluded shrugging "And that he looks like a Malfoy did him no favours. And of course any kids they had would have her intelligence overshadowed by his pompous nature."

Sirius and Remus chuckled, and Sirius explained "A few days ago when Hermione first received the letter from the ministry, and saw Greenwell's name. She accused him of his overly pompous charm. That he acted all high and mighty as if he thought he was god."

Remus added "And that she feared he would choke on said forced pompous charm, or she'd be ill, and that he could have been a Malfoy, but without the psychotic killer nature."

Barty laughed as Hermione wiped way her tears of mirth "It is true. I never would have said so other wise. He is irritating and more then I could tolerate. If I had his children, I think they would be taught the ways of a pompous prick at birth."

Ron commented "You two are seriously a like. She wants to be a potions mistress, you are a potions master. She is first in the school in all of her subject, apart from DADA."

Barty asked "Oh really, and who is beating her to the top spot then?" Harry sighed "That would be me last time I checked. I had no idea until Hermione pointed it out when we got our test results for our owls. And the results from our sixth year exams."

Barty smiled and said "That's a sure inheritance from your father that is. He even beat me in both the owls and newts, I came second to him, and Snape was fourth and Remus third."

Harry asked "What about my mum and Sirius?" Barty replied "Sirius was fifth and your mother was sixth. We were the top six in the whole school. And we were all Gryffindor's, apart from Snape."

Molly called out "Breakfast is ready, come along you lot, before the twins eat all of it." Ron yelped "They better not, I'm starving." Ginny snorted "Oh please, give me a break. Whenever aren't you starving? You've got a stomach like a bottomless pit."

They all burst out laughing, while Ron blushed, and grumbled under his breath.


	4. Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters you recognise

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Hermione sighed. It was two weeks before her eighteenth birthday. Today was the day she was due to go to the Ministry. That morning the wait was to come to an end. She was to meet with Cornelius Fudge, and her possible four suitors.

Only two of the four said suitors met her requirements. One Sirius, who she had no intentions of saying yes to, as it would be like accepting a proposal of marriage from her own father.

She loved and adored Sirius, she really did. He and Remus, along with Arthur Weasley were like second and third and fourth fathers to her, at least the wizarding equivalent.

Then there was Barty, who she had every intention of marrying. They had talked over the past two weeks, and had agreed to marry. And little did she know that Barty had already gone and bought her an engagement ring. A ring, which had not belonged to his mother, that was the kind of thing Benjamin would have gone and done.

He wanted Hermione to have her own ring, for her to be the first to wear it. For future Crouch's to pass it down to future grandchildren, for them to give to their own spouses. In short a ring that did not have all of bad luck, that Barty believed the ring that his father had given to his and Benjamin's mother.

Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Ron, they had already seen the ring, as had Arthur Weasley as well. Each male who had Hermione's best interests at heart approved. They thought he had chosen well, and that Hermione would love it.

Hermione turned to Ginny and smiled weakly. She said bravely "Oh well, I guess this is it, time to go and collect myself a husband." Ginny shook her head and added "I don't honestly think I have ever been so relieved to be born a pureblood witch."

She finished smiling gently "Just think, you'll have Barty at the end of the morning. You've spent the last two weeks getting to know him. And if my suspicious are correct, I do believe you are already starting to develop a hefty sized crush on him."

She giggled "Not that I can blame you of course. If I didn't have Harry, and wasn't head of heels in love with him, and I was into older men, I'd definitely go for him myself."

Hermione blushed and smiled bashfully "He is handsome, isn't he. Oh who am I kidding, he is drop dead gorgeous." Hermione and Ginny burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. Ginny said between giggles "Oh, and that smile and those teeth, talk about dreamy."

Harry and Ron knocked on the door. Hermione called out between giggles through the door. "We'll be down in a minute." Harry called back "Okay. But what on earth are you two giggling at now?"

Ginny being Ginny called back "Oh nothing really, just the merits of Barty's lush mouth and killer smile and teeth. You know the usual." Harry exclaimed scandalized and more then a little irritated, GINNY!" Hermione and Ginny roared with laughter.

Ron made a sound of disgust, and exclaimed "Ewe, I've heard enough. I'm going to owl Blaise and then go down stairs to breakfast, whilst I still have something resembling an appetite."

Blaise Zabini was Ron's girl friend since the beginning of sixth year. His parents agreed she could stay for the last two weeks of the holidays, then get on the train on September 1st, to go back to Hogwarts with Ron.

Blaise had been born male, but her mother having feared her son would have been forced to take the dark mark when she was old enough, panicked and used dark and extremely powerful magic to change her son's sex into a female.

The magic she had used was not reversible. It was originally designed as a punishment for a wizard who lived in a culture where males were the dominate sex, where there was no equal rights. No one except for Blaise her mother, and now Ron, were aware of this, as the magic was undetectable.

She had been a Slytherin. Albus had allowed her to be resorted into Gryffindor, after Malfoy junior attempted to sexually assault her, to spite Ron. Although it was never proven or stuck, thanks to Lucius Malfoy's money and pull over the ministry and the school board.

The entire Slytherin house had turned against her, all because of her relationship with Ron. And because what Malfoy said was law in Slytherin.

Harry huffed indignantly, and stomped down the hall in a foul mood. Ginny grimaced, realising she had perhaps gone too far. And that Harry was going to be a right sore old bear all day long, if she did not do something about it right now.

She rolled her eyes, turning to Hermione "Come on, lets go down to breakfast, before Ron and the twins eat everything, and Harry starts brooding." She stood up and made her way towards the door.

Hermione gently told her friend "Be careful Ginny. If you keep on teasing Harry, he could really end up resenting Barty, as well as any other guy who looks your way." She added "I'm not saying Harry's is the overly possessive type, because he is not, and both you and I know it."

Ginny sighed knowing Hermione was right. Occasionally she tended to forget how vulnerable Harry could be. He after all did not receive the love and care he should have as a child. Meaning that he now found it difficult to believe people could and truly did love and care about him. She suddenly felt very guilty.

They made their way down the stairs, and Ginny noticed Harry was brooding as she had expected him to be. She walked up to him and bent down, whispering something in his ear. She then took him to one side, and outside, out of the range of the deadly eavesdropping of her brothers.


	5. Five

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Hermione sighed and sat opposite Barty, who was going to travel with her and Sirius to the Ministry. They had both agreed to go with her, and for that she was grateful.

He asked "What's the matter with Harry? He was brooding like nothing I'd ever seen. And on top of that, I got a less then warm reception. What have I gone and done, because I'm not aware of having done something to offend him?"

Hermione cringed and pinched the bridge of her nose, and told him "Ginny, she was teasing Harry over your smile and teeth. Naturally she was only joking to cheer me up, to help me with my nerves."

She added "But surprisingly Harry took it personally, which he usually would just laugh over and brush off, but not this morning for some unknown reason."

She continued "Ginny likes to joke around and flirt. Harry usually as I said brushes it off and laughs and teases her right back, and makes sly comments about girls he knows Ginny dislikes. But recently, he he's been on edge, as if he has been planning something."

Barty sighed and exchanged looks with both Sirius and Remus, and made sure the twins weren't listening before revealing. "Harry is feeling a little unsure of himself, for reasons you must not tell anyone about."

At Hermione's nod he went on. "Harry, he has bought Ginny a promise ring, and plans to ask her to marry him when she graduates from Hogwarts. He already asked for Molly and Arthur's consent. And they have given their consent."

He finished "I guess her teasing him over certain attributes of mine, has wound him up more then it normally would have. He is nervous over asking her. And I guess at the moment he sees me and any other male she refers to in a sexual manner, whether she is teasing him or not, as a threat."

Sirius added "He was planning on asking Ginny after breakfast this morning. And as Barty mentioned he already has Arthur and Molly's permission. All that is left for him do is to find the guts to ask her."

Remus finished "And I suspect he did not get much sleep last night, due to worrying over whether she'd turn him down or not. Meaning his patience and temper was a lot shorter then normal." He concluded "Which in return means he was more likely then not going to take instant offence, and of course take Ginny's words said in jest to heart."

Hermione was about to reply when she heard a squeal of delight coming from outside. Everyone turned and looked out of the window to see Ginny kissing Harry, as he lifted her off her feet, and spun her around.

Hermione beamed in delight, extremely happy for her friends. But how would Ron react, was what Hermione suddenly thought of. Would he cause a scene and thump Harry?

Barty, Sirius and Remus exchanged smiles with Molly and Arthur. While the twins looked confused and more then a little suspicious to say the least. Ron merely grinned and rolled his eyes.

He already knew what Harry had been planning. He had gone with Harry to help him choose a ring. He had helped, and also gave his full and complete blessing and approval.

This Meant Hermione's worries were all for nothing, and amounted to nothing. He was pleased for them, and thought it was about bloody time Harry had pulled his head out of his ass, and seen what had been right in front of him the whole time.

Ginny and Harry choose that moment to re-enter the burrow. They were wrapped around each other, beaming happily. Both were practically glowing, their disagreement from earlier clearly forgiven.

The twins eyes widened when they immediately caught something sparkle on their sister's left hand. Molly stood and hugged her daughter and said "Ok, now let me have a look at this beauty"

Ginny smiled at her mother and allowed her to take her left hand in her own. Molly beamed and smiled at Harry approvingly. Ginny was now sporting a pure golden band with a medium heart shaped ruby mounted in the centre of the band, with three smaller circular White diamonds on either side.

Arthur hugged his daughter and congratulated her, while Molly practically suffocated Harry in one of her huge motherly bear hugs. Then Arthur and shook Harry's hand and had said "Welcome to the family son. You soon will truly be one of us."

He added in a warning tone "Now you treat my little girl right and with the respect she deserves, and you and I will continue to get along just fine." Arthur then smiled pleasantly at him, as if he had not just in so many subtle words threatened to hex Harry, if he hurt Ginny.

Harry caught his warning loud and clear. He'd be stupid not to have taken heed of it. This was his youngest child and only daughter, of course he would hex Harry into oblivion if he didn't listen.

Barty looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, and smiled gently, before nodding slightly. He was going to ask her to marry him tomorrow evening when he took her out to dinner in Diagon ally.

Ron grinned "Ah, finally. He has the guts to give her a promise ring. He has been going slowly insane over this for weeks." He added with a smirk "I for one am glad he's finally gone and done something about it; it was starting get really irritating. And I was on the verge of throttling him, and then beating him to death with his fire bolt."

Harry snorted and replied "Well, excuse me, but last time I checked, I didn't see you in a hurry to give Blaise a promise ring. When do you plan on asking her to marry you?"

Ron surprised everyone with his reply "That's because I plan to ask her to marry me when the new school term begins. Meaning I don't need to give her a promise ring, an engagement ring will do just fine mate."

He added "I've saved up my money over the last few years since fourth year, hopping I'd meet someone, and when I needed to there would be money there to buy her a ring. I've already bought a ring, thank you very much."

That shut up Harry, causing Ron to look decidedly smug indeed. Ron smirked "Yes Harry, I have every intention of asking Blaise to be my wife if she'll have me, just like you intend to have my baby sister as your wife."

Ginny smiled "Mrs. Blaise Weasley. I like it; it's got a nice ring to it. And it would be nice to have another sister." she told her brother, who grinned at her in return.

Ron laughed and said "And don't go and tell me you don't love the sound of Mrs. Ginny Potter. Because I know for a fact you absolutely love it." This caused the others to chuckle.

Ginny laughed in reply, sticking her tongue out at him. And added Yeah, and what's your point? I know for a fact you're thrilled over Harry officially becoming your brother."

This in return made everyone chuckle again. The twins on the other hand were smirking deviously. They needed to have a word with Harry. And show Harry what would happen if he hurt or mistreat Ginny.

Fred asked "A word in Private Harry. Yes" added George "We would like to speak with you right now Harry." Ginny glared at her brothers "So not gonna happen. Why don't you go and hold a conversation with yourselves."

She added dryly "You never know it might just be that extra bit entertaining and stimulating. That's if you don't end up knocking yourselves out from boredom and pure stupidity in the process."

She rested her hands on her hips, glowering at her brothers, who both shrank back from her "The only talk you have in mind is to terrorise him. Not if I have any say in the matter you won't be."

Most of the occupants in the kitchen had to hide their smirks, and the chills that they got from just watching her. She was without a doubt her mother's daughter.

Ginny suddenly smirked, a wicked glint coming to her eyes. "I don't need you two and the others to warn Harry about what will happen to him if he ever hurts me. I've already warned him, if he does anything, then I'll make the Bat-bogey hex I used on Malfoy look like a mere petty party trick, which a first year pulled off."

Her brothers, including Harry looked terrified at the mere thought of what she could do. What she did to Malfoy had been brutal, but in a good way, seeing as it was Malfoy after all.

Molly frowned and asked "Ginny dear, what exactly is this Bat-bogey hex you speak of?" Ginny looked positively delighted at the mere prospect of getting to use it on the twins, and with her mother's permission.

Harry, Ron and the twins practically screeched "NO!" Hermione was positively enjoying her self and egged Ginny on. "Yeah, Ginny I want to see this; it's been a while since Malfoy last fell foul of said hex."

Ginny looked to her mother "I need to place the hex on someone, preferably the twin's; it will last until I use the counter spell. Plus you need to promise you and dad won't freak out, you did after all ask."

Molly suddenly looked dubious and asked "Will it harm them?" Ginny shook her head "Unfortunately no, it won't. It's just not all that pleasant if you get my meaning."

Molly nodded and stood back. Ginny grinned in delight and turned to Sirius and asked "Care to do the honours; obviously I'm not legal yet? And as much as it pains me, I can't do the pleasurable honours."

Sirius looked positively wicked, as he nodded and took out his wand, and then nodded again when Ginny gave him the correct words to the hex. Sirius then held out his wand and aimed it at the twins, who pleaded for mercy, but Sirius was enjoying himself far too much to pass up on such an opportunity.

He called out the spell and let the hex hit the twin's dead on. Molly and Arthur gasped, while the twin's screeched, waving their arms and hands around their heads in panic.

The others laughed, and Sirius crowed in delight "Bats spitting actual bogeys. Sweet, I love it. Did you create this hex Ginny?" he asked in awe.

Ginny laughed "No Sirius I didn't. But back in my fourth year I was bored and decided to look for any different and useful spells I could use to my advantage. I was seriously thrilled when I found this hex."

She told Sirius the counter spell, and he reluctantly used it, which made the bats disappear; leaving the twin's covered in bogies. Molly grimaced and exclaimed "Oh, for heavens sake, go and get cleaned up you two."

Arthur scrunched his nose up in disgust, and eyed his youngest and only daughter in wonder. He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't quite get his head around the fact his daughter knew how to use such a hex.

Barty grinned and said "Now that's what I call sheer genius. The Marauders would have been truly unstoppable if we'd known of that hex's existence when we were students at Hogwarts."

He added with laugh "If only we could have seen Snape, Malfoy and my prick of a twin brother covered in bats and bogeys, god that would have been worth the detention and loss of points no bloody doubt."

Hermione grinned "I was the one who helped practice that hex. I just don't tend to use it, its Ginny's own trade mark." She added "Give me two weeks, and I'll be legal and happy to introduce you to the Bat-bogey hex up close and personal."

Barty eyed her wearily and shook his head "Nah, I think I'll pass if it's all the same to you." Hermione teased "Scared are we?" Barty snorted, not falling for her teasing and jesting for one single second.

"I'd rather be considered a bloody coward then end up with the same fate that just befell the twin's thank you very much." He grimaced "There is a certain limit and line I am not willing to cross. And allowing someone to willingly cover me in bogeys spitting bat's, is where I have to and will draw the line thank you very much."

He concluded "Regardless of that fact it makes me a coward or not." Everyone laughed at this, Hermione included.

**AN: If you want to see what Ginny's Promise/Engagement ring looks like, then go to my profile. You'll find the link at my livejournal community BartyHermione.**


	6. Six

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Hermione glared at the floor of the main lobby of the Ministry of magic, as a security guard checked their wands. Barty and Sirius exchanged nervous glances. Hermione looked about ready to murder something or someone.

They decided to keep a distance between themselves and her, they not wanting to end up on the receiving end of her rage. They'd allow her to save it for Fudge, and most likely Snape and Greenwell.

Once their wands were returned to them, they waited for the elevator. Moments later the elevator arrived with a ding. They watched as the doors opened, and a piece of parchment, which had been made into a paper aeroplane, flew out and went in the opposite direction.

They stepped inside the elevator and Barty pressed the button for the floor they required. Once the doors closed, all was silent apart from the sound of a female voice announcing the different floors as they stopped, allowing others to get on and off the elevator.

Once the elevator stopped on their floor, they reluctantly stepped out into a waiting area, Hermione, she being reluctant more so then her male companions.

Hermione spoke to the receptionist, who appeared as if she would much rather be reading the latest issue of witch weekly then being behind a desk, sorting through appointments and other such documents.

Hermione drummed her long French manicured finger nails impatiently upon the edge of the desk. The receptionist looked up annoyed. She asked "Yes, and what can I do for you, Miss?"

Hermione replied uninterestedly "I have an appointment with the minister of magic, in regards to the law that states all muggle born and half blood witches must be married. I unfortunately am one of those individuals, which said law applies to."

The receptionist suddenly looked sympathetically at Hermione and asked "And your name please." Hermione replied "Miss Hermione Jane Granger."

The receptionist typed something on her key broad before nodding "Okay. Minister Fudge, Sirius Black, Barty Crouch Junior, Severus Snape and Rupert Greenwell are expecting you. Please got to room 110, it is the last door on the left."

She then turned to Barty and Sirius. "And do you two have appointments?" Barty smirked slightly "I am Barty Crouch Junior and am here with Miss Granger." Sirius added "And I am Sirius Black, and am also here with Miss Granger."

The receptionist's eyes widened slightly. She turned to Hermione and asked surprised "You arrived with two of your possible suitors?" It was now Hermione's turn to smirk. She replied "Of course, it's rather handy that one of said suitors is the godfather to one of my best friends."

She added her smirk growing wider "And of course the other said suitor is friends with the first suitor. Rather interesting isn't it?" Hermione looked positively devious.

The receptionist merely shook her head then gestured for them to head down to Fudges office. When the three had turned and made their way down the long corridor, they exchanged amused and knowing smirks.

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Hermione opened the door when Fudge's pompous voice called out "Enter." She entered followed by Barty and Sirius.

Barty and Sirius glared when they saw Snape, who returned the glare just as heatedly. Hermione warned "Don't start you two, he is not worth it." Both Barty and Sirius pouted like chastised little school boys, while Snape favoured her with a withering glare, which Hermione returned by a ten fold.

Fudge fidgeted uncomfortably in his large high back chair. Things were becoming a hell of a lot more heated for his likening. He gestured for Hermione, Barty and Sirius to take a seat each. They did so, Barty and Sirius sitting on either side of her.

Fudge cleared his throat and began "I am certain you are all aware of the reason as to why I asked you all here to day." Hermione spoke up, her voice like ice "We are here to marry me off, being the cause of some pathetic law that is discriminative to half blood and muggle born witches."

She continued in a dry tone "I most certainly do not see any pure blooded witches being forced into marriages to someone that is not of her own choosing, in less be stripped of her magic and exiled."

Hermione was glaring heatedly at Fudge, who swallowed nervously and fingered the collar of his shirt, before scrubbing his hand across his face.

Barty and Sirius had to stifle their smirks of pure wicked glee. She was getting to him; all she had done was merely speak, this was far too precious for words. Fudge was about to piss his pants there and then.

Even Snape was amused, but his amusement was based on his disdain for Fudge, and not because of what Hermione was doing to cause Fudge's discomfort.

Fudge cleared his throat and spoke avoiding what Hermione had said, making her silently seethe, and she made a point of not hiding her anger.

"Anyway" Fudge went on "We're here because Miss Granger being a Muggle born is required to marry a wizard of the Ministries choosing. Plus you four wizards are also required to choose a wife, as you are also just as much at risk of having your magic striped and your wands snapped. And finally you'll be exiled from the wizarding world indefinitely."

He paused for a moment before continuing, as he noticed there was not one single person in the room that was not shooting looks that promise serious pain or death.

"Miss Granger you have four suitable suitors to choose from, if you fail to choose on your own, then one of the four will be chosen by myself personally, and you shall marry him."

He added at her look of pure hatred and disgusted disdain aimed right at him. "And if you refuse, then you know already that you'll be stripped of your magic, your wand destroyed and disposed of. And lastly you will be exiled from the wizarding world indefinitely. That I can grantee and promise."

Hermione looked positively murderous; her face was a violent shade of red from her red hot seething rage. Everyone moved nervously in their chairs, as the air crackled slightly with her suppressed magic and boiling rage.

Her knuckles were white from her brutal grip she was subjecting the arms of the chair to. Barty and Sirius exchanged a grimace, knowing she was about to reap hell on Fudge.

Hermione replied in a tone of voice, chilly enough to freeze even Jack Frost to the very core. "I have already made my decision Minister" the word Minister was said dripping with pure undisguised disdain.

"I choose Barty Crouch Junior." She added "I do not agree to this law, in fact I hold it in immense disdain. But the fact of the matter is that the wizarding world is my home. My magic is apart of me, I was born with said magic, even though I was unaware of such a birth right until my eleven birthday. I shall not give it up, Minister."

They all turned to face Barty, all except Hermione and Sirius. Barty merely raised his chin and shot Fudge a pointed looked. Fudge sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and asked. "And your reasons Miss Granger for choosing Mr. Crouch."

Hermione replied "He is the only decent one here besides Sirius, whom I'd consider a worthy husband." She went on. "I choose Barty and not Sirius, because I have no romantic feelings for him, nor shall I ever. He is like a second father to me. Plus he is after all the god father of one of my closest and best male friends."

She went on "As for Mr. Greenwell. I and he have already met; he was one of the examiners when I took my owls. I assure you I most certainly was not impressed in the least."

She looked pointedly at Greenwell her looked indignant. "He acts like he is important, who should constantly be the centre of attention. I do not wish to be married to man of that nature, seeing as there is no such thing as a divorce here in the wizarding world thank you very much, that would be torture and immensely cruel."

Barty and Sirius openly snorted. While Snape and even Fudge looked hard pressed to not follow suit and snort as well, at the horrified and puce coloured face of Greenwell.

Hermione then choose to knock the final nail in the proverbial coffin. "And as for Professor Severus Snape, that is exactly what he is, my professor. I can not marry my teacher. I also can not and point blank refuse to marry a man who holds me in such disdain and distaste. My name and the term respect do not compute with Severus Snape."

She added "Whatever children I and he could have possibly ever had together, would have grown up to despise both I and he, and themselves. They would have surely grown up in a verbal battle zone, laced with disdain between their parents. That is not a suitable environment for children to be subjected to and to grow up in healthily."

Snape snorted and smirked cynically. "That Miss Granger probably made more sense then anything I have ever heard come out of your know it all mouth." He finished "And as much as it deeply pains me to admit, I do believe you and I actually agree upon something for once, and I assure you for the last time ever, I do not doubt."

Hermione sneered "My sentiments precisely professor." Hermione's lower lip curled in a silent snarl, causing Snape to sit back and smirk in genuine amusement.

He commented truthfully. "If you were not an irritable and blasted know it all, you would make a worthy match and wife Miss Granger. But as it is, you are that irritable and blasted know it all."

He added "I do not like you, but you have my respect Miss Granger. I do not have to like you in order to have some what begrudging respect for you."

Hermione nodded "I dislike you also, but I respect you as a professor and a highly capable potions master, but nothing more and nothing less."

Fudge clapped his hands together and commented "Okay then. It is official; you Miss Ganger on the day of your eighteenth birthday must marry Mr. Bariums Crouch Junior. I shall need the two of you to sign some papers."

He added "I shall attend the ceremony to prove that the marriage has taken place. Whom do you intend to conduct this ceremony?" Hermione replied instantly without a moment's hesitation. "Albus Dumbledore head master of Hogwarts." Barty nodded his head in full and complete agreement.

Fudge nodded "Good. Now that is settled, I shall need you to sign the documents I mentioned earlier on. I shall keep a copy and you two shall be given a copy of your own each."

He then turned to Sirius and said "Seeing as you are still available, I have another young witch, a half blood in fact, who still requires a husband. She has refused all four suitors. Meaning it is my choice now."

He continued "Her name is Sara-Jane Lily Delaney; she has just turned eighteen a week ago. She is due to attend her last year at Hogwarts. She is a member of the house of Gryffindor."

Hermione sighed "I know Sara-Jane she is one of the girls who sleeps in my dorm. Or at least she did until I got rewarded with head girl status."

Hermione turned to Sirius and smiled "She is also one of my best friends. She is very pretty. Long spine length wavy blond hair, with eyes a similar shade of green to Harry's."

She finished "She is around five foot five inches and is very slender. You might even like her, she has a sweet easy going nature and always up for a laugh."

Fudge said "I shall send for her. She now has no choice in the matter, if she wishes to remain a witch and stay in the wizarding world."

Hermione glared at Fudge, while Sirius sighed sympathetically. He really truly did pity those poor girls. The fact this whole law was based on the fact said girls were not pure bloods, disgusted and made Sirius's pure blood boil.

And of course he was at risk of meeting the same fate. He was just itching to snuff the life out of Fudge. Somebody needed to. Who hell did he think he was some kind of overly pompous Cupid?

Fudge tapped his wand on top of a small speaker box on his desk and said "Marina, please will you send someone to fetch Miss Delaney from the down stairs lobby, her presence is required immediately."

The receptionist replied "Certainly sir, I shall send someone to fetch her right away." And with that Fudge tapped the box with his wand once more.


	7. Seven

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Fudge called out "Enter" seconds later the door opened to reveal Sara-Jane Delaney. She reluctantly closed the door behind her.

Sirius's eyes were instantly drawn to her own. She returned his gaze with equal intensity. She was the first to break eye contact and stare down at the floor, her cheeks flushed brightly.

The exchanged was not lost on anyone in the room, even Fudge took full notice. He let out the breath he did not realise he had been holding. This could prove to be easier then he had first thought.

Fudge gestured for her to take the free seat next to Sirius. She did, and that was when she noticed Hermione. She smiled weakly and said "Hermione?" Hermione nodded.

Fudge cleared his throat and said. "Miss Delaney, seeing as you refused all the suitors represented to you, I am now choosing for you." He added in a no nonsense tone "If you do not marry I shall be forced to strip you of your magic. Then destroy your wand, and permanently exile your from the wizarding world. None of that will happen if you co-operate."

Sara-Jane felt bitter angry tears sting her eyes. She replied between clenched teeth. "This is utterly barbaric. This is the twentieth century; I thought such customs and requirements were generally a thing of the past, which only the really old pure blooded family's still participated in."

She could not help but let a few unshed tears full down her cheeks. She angrily spat " I and thousands of other witches are being judged and subjected to discrimination due to the fact were lack supposed precious and all high and mighty pure blood."

She added "Not only witches, but pureblood wizards as well, wizards as old as thirty and over, old enough to be our father's, our professors. Marrying witches old enough to be their daughters or students."

She sneered and allowed her lower lip to curl in an angry snarl. She thumped her fist angrily against the arms of the chair. She then leaned back in said chair she had just physically taken her anger out upon. She was clearly seething and shaking with barely controlled rage.

Snape sneered and eyed Sara-Jane with disgust "Simpering disrespectful little girls. It's ridiculous." Sara-Jane turned to face Snape and glared venomously and all but barked "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU BITTER TWISTED GREASY JACKASS."

Snape had to be restrained by Greenwell whom was a lot stronger then he looked. Snape was beyond livid. "HOW DARE YOU BAD MOUTH ME AND DISRESPECT ME, YOU INSOLENT FOUL LITTLE BRAT" Snape bellowed.

Sara-Jane all but screamed. "I'LL DO WHAT I DAMN WELL PLEASE PROFESSOR, WE ARE NOT AT HOGWARTS, WE ARE NOT IN YOUR PRESIOUS AND SMELLY DEPRESSING AND DAMP DUNGEONS. YOU CAN NOT GIVE ME DETENTION OR TAKE POINTS FROM MY HOUSE. HENCE THE FACT WE CURRENTLY ARE NOT AT HOGWARTS."

She added venomously "I WON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU FIND YOURSELF HAVING YOUR MAGIC STRIPED AND YOUR WAND SNAPPED. WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO MARRY A GREASY AND HEARTLESS PRICK SUCH AS YOURSELF, PROFESSOR?"

She concluded lowering her voice, but her tone was no less cold or venomous "I'll be stunned if someone does agree to marry you willingly. But on the other hand, she'll most likely not want her magic and wand taken away. Let's hope you find someone desperate enough to want to hold onto their birth right."

Sirius was in awe. He liked her already. Hermione and Barty saw the grin and nod of approval from Sirius. Sara-Jane had won her soon to be fiancée's approval by angrily degrading Snape.

Snape was seething as he and Sara-Jane shot deadly venom coated daggers at each other. Fudge barked "ENOUGH. NOW IS NEITHER THE TIME NOR THE PLACE FOR THIS."

He turned to Snape. "And professor, please do restrain your self from making any further comments. That whole situation could have been prevented if you had chosen not to have spoken and provoked Miss Delaney."

Snape spat "Wipe that damn smirk off of your face, Black." Sirius turned to Snape and he simply smirked all the wider, causing Snape to grit his teeth and clench his fists.

Fudge spoke up before a full scale argument or a round of fisty cuffs could break out between Sirius and Snape. "You Miss Delaney will Marry Mr. Sirius Black on the same day Miss Granger is to be married to Mr. Bariums Crouch Junior. I wish to witness both weddings, so I have proof they have taken place."

He added "And whom do you wish to conduct your ceremony?" Sara-Jane sighed defeated, knowing there was no way out of this, in less lose her magic and be exiled from a world she had come to know as her home.

She replied with a heavy sighed "Albus Dumbledore." Sirius nodded "I'm ok with that. Besides it makes sense seeing as Hermione and Barty are going to ask him to conduct their own ceremony."

He added with a delighted and beaming smile "I have no objects what so ever. A woman who is capable of letting lose on Snape in such a fashion, and looks incredible whilst doing it, she will make me one hell of a wife. She has got my full approval."

Sara-Jane flushed in pleasure. It seems her soon to be husband shared her hatred for Snape. That definitely earned him valuable points with her. Maybe this would not be so bad after all.

"FUCK YOU BLACK, YOU MANGY FLEA BITTEN MUTT!" Snape all but barked enraged. This caused Sirius to cackle with laughter. He commented sarcastically "No thanks I'll pass if it's all the same to you. I'd rather shag Voldemort, then go any where near your hind, you greasy bastard."

Snape howled with rage and had to be restrained by Greenwell, whilst Sirius sat back with a look of pure undisguised sadistic glee.

He looked like the cat that ate the canary. Hermione swore she saw him blow off an imaginary feather from his upper lip. Hermione had to bite her lower lip, in order to prevent the desperate urge to start cackling.


	8. Eight

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

When they left Fudge's office, Sara-Jane asked Sirius if he would like to meet her mother. Sirius sighed, and figured he might as well meet the mother in law to be, it was only polite he supposed.

When Sara-Jane led them over to her mother, Barty and Sirius realised they knew who Sara-Jane's mother was, Stephanie Delaney, formally known as Ashworth when she attended Hogwarts with them.

She was an older replica of Sara-Jane, only with hazel eyes instead green, which they presumed Sara-Jane must have gotten from her father.

Stephanie's eyes widened "Barty, Sirius? What on earth are you two doing here? It has been a long while since we last saw each other."

Sirius refused to meet her eyes, while Barty grimaced. Stephanie knew what that meant, from spending the last two years of school hanging out with the two of them.

Sirius felt ill, Stephanie would surely hex his ass into oblivion. He was horrified, beyond horrified. Sara-Jane was the daughter of one of his old school friends. This was not good, not bloody good at all.

Barty grimaced. He felt bad for Sirius. Oh boy was Stephanie going to bust his balls and hex him to death. Yes, he really did pity Sirius at that moment. '**Poor bastard, Padfoot'** was his current thought.

Stephanie asked "Alright what have the two of you gone and done this time? I've just seen the two of you again after almost seventeen year's, and after less then five minutes the two of you have already gone and done something you shouldn't have."

She sounded exasperated, as she rolled her eyes at them. Sirius winced and said "Don't bust my balls over this, but if you insist there is always Fudge's. This is entirely his fault after all. He is the one who came up with a stupid discriminative law."

He added cringing as hazel eyes narrowed. "Because you married a muggle, and mostly because Fudge is a prick in the truest sense, he is forcing Sara-Jane to marry me in two weeks time."

Before she could hex him into next month, he held up his hands and quickly explained "It is not my fault it's fudge's. Plus you're the one who married a bloody muggle, so don't bloody blame this shit on me."

He added "Because Sara-Jane refused the four suitors provided, Fudge insisted he was now within every right to choose for her. And I'm it; I'm what he has chosen."

He finished "If she does not marry me, your daughter will be stripped of her magic, her wand destroyed and disposed of. Then finally she would be exiled from the wizarding world indefinitely, with no option of ever returning.

He added "Is that what you would like too happen Stephanie? Because it bloody well will if she doesn't marry me?" Barty added quickly what he saw Stephanie was fuming, and looked to be on the verge of reaching for her wand and hexing Sirius to death.

"He is not the only one. And your daughter is not the only one this law applies to. It applies to thousands of other young witches, even pureblood wizards, who over the age of twenty five, and are not married, which means me and Sirius."

He gestured to Hermione "For example she is one of those unfortunate individuals. She is a muggle born. And she has also agreed to marry me." Hermione spoke up when she saw Barty was now also subjected to Stephanie's glare. "Mrs. Delaney. Neither Barty or Sirius are to blame for this whole unfortunate mess."

She added gently, but also firmly and a hint of steel in her voice. "If you must blame someone, then I highly recommend you go to the main source, that being Cornelius Fudge. He is the one whom decided to play god with other people's lives. He is the one who fancies him self as cupid, a very pompous and disdainful re-addition of cupid that is."

Hermione added "Besides, your daughter could do so much worse. If you put aside the fact he is old enough to be her father, then you have a very good looking man, with a heart of gold."

She smiled "And I suppose with older men, they would know how to treat us with respect, unlike those hormonally charged teenage boys. Boy's who would rather lead us too their beds, and then dump us, dump us as if we are yesterday's news and garbage, as soon as they've taken what they wanted from us."

Sara-Jane smirked "Yeah and I wonder if it's true what they say about older men. Better stamina and more experience in interesting and unexplored areas, if you get my meaning." She waggled her eyes brows suggestively at Hermione, who laughed.

"Sara-Jane Lily Delaney" her mother yelped scandalised. Barty and Sirius on the other hand smirked, and shook their heads in amusement. Sara-Jane asked innocently "What? I'm only telling the truth. Whether you like it or not mum, I am going to lose certain and innocent qualities sooner or later."

She added "I would rather know that I am going to be respected and treated right when the time comes for me to give my self to my husband. Unlike a teenage boy, who would probably shoot his load no sooner then he had gotten it up."She added "Besides I have no intentions of losing my virginity in a smelly cob web infested broom cupboard, due to the worthless fumbling of a hormonally and lustfully charged idiot, whose best friends are his zits and his left hand."

It was now Barty and Sirius's turn to laugh. Stephanie could not help but smile slightly. She knew her daughter was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She remembered the days when a teenage boy could not look her in the eye, but at her breasts instead. Or how said teenage boys would take you for a fumble in a smelly and dusty broom cupboard.

Sirius commented between chuckles "Ah, now they were the days, when you could get one of the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws in the nearest broom cupboard after hours, and get them to put out for you." He added smirking "And the risk of getting caught was more likely to happen. It adds to the thrill."

Barty laughed knowingly. Remembering how Sirius would take great pleasure in boasting. He on the other hand was only with one girl, and only once. It had been Stephanie. He and she had lost their virginity to each other. Wanting it to be with someone who respected them, but at the same time wasn't likely to fall in love with the other. It had only made him and her much closer and better friends, instead of making things awkward between them.

Hermione grimaced and wrinkled her nose in disgust "Something's just don't change. I knew I had to draw the line when Seamus Finnegan tried to get me to enter a broom cupboard with him." She grinned evilly "I think it took several hours for Madam Pomfrey to remove all of those boils and hexed scorched marks, serves him bloody right to."

Sara-Jane returned the grin. "And I hexed Malfoy junior so bad, that he got an erection every time he looked at a teacher. That little ferret never crossed me again, or called me a filthy half blood."

Hermione laughed "Oh god, I'll never forget Snape's face when Malfoy got all hard in front of him. I thought he was going to have an aneurism. It will stay with me till the day I die."

Sara-Jane cackled "Then there was professor McGonagall. She gave him a detention for a week with the care taker, washing the bed pans in the hospital wing without magic. She also took fifty points from Slytherin."

Hermione finished "And told him to use his mentality to cool off, that she was old enough to be his grandmother, and that he should be deeply ashamed of himself."

Barty, Sirius and Stephanie burst out laughing. They had to leave the ministry before someone complained about their loud up roar of laughter.

Outside the ministry Sirius commented "Looks listen, Steph. I'm not going to hurt or disrespect your daughter. I don't approve of this law anymore then you do. But the fact of the matter is I need a wife to continue on the Black bloodline."

He added "I want my name to stand for something worth while, not because it is associated with Voldemort." He concluded "Also, if I don't marry, I'll be made to suffer the same fate as Sara-Jane. It is not just witches whose magic and birth right is under attack here."

Barty added "As for me, I need a wife too, and for the same reasons as Sirius. Plus I am the only one left who can continue on the family Crouch bloodline. My father is hardly able, as both he and my mother are dead. And Benjamin, well, he's hardly any use, when you consider he is rotting away in a prison cell in Azkaban, without his soul."

He concluded "I will not disrespect Hermione. I'm not going to marry her, only to turn her into one of those mindless trophy wives, whose only purpose is to caterer to her husbands every need. And to stand or sit there looking pretty and nothing more."

Stephanie looked down at her hands ashamed. She knew both Sirius and Barty better then that. She should have never doubted them in the first place. They were just as much a victim as Hermione and Sara-Jane.

She apologised for accusing them of doing those, or thinking them capable of such things. They accepted her apology, and the subject was dropped, as they were all starting to feel more then a little bit pissed off.


	9. Nine

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Hermione fidgeted nervously as Ginny tamed her hair and braided it. Ginny smacked her lightly with the end of the hair brush "Hey, sit still. I can't work here with you fidgeting as if you have a swarm of ants up your ass." Hermione glared at her through the mirror. Ginny didn't bat an eye lid, causing Hermione to sigh in defeat.

Ginny shook her head and said "You're going to be just fine Hermione. He is just taking you out to dinner. You are going to have a great time. You've got nothing to worry about, I promise."

Hermione huffed "I've never been on a date before. Can this be even considered a date?" Ginny smirked "Hermione, you are going to marry the man in a matter of weeks. What do you think?"

Once Ginny had finished braiding her hair, she applied her make up for her. She dusted Hermione's face neck and forehead in a light creamy coloured powder, followed by a rose coloured blush to her cheek bones.

That was followed by a pale golden shadow on her lower eye lids. Her upper eye lids were dusted with a skin coloured shadow. Then she curled her lashes with black mascara, followed by a light thin line of mid black eye liner. And lastly she applied a pale pink lip gloss; that was strawberry flavoured.

Once that was done, Hermione slipped into a pair of tight black hip hugging boot leg dress pants. They hung low on her hips, and clung to all the right places.

They were paired with a crimson halter neck top. And then to finish the final assemble; high heeled black ankle boots. And a tight tan coloured knee cap length coat made of leather.

And lastly she placed her tiny diamond stud earrings in her ears. Before lightly spraying a lavender and lilac scented perfume. Hermione then grab her tiny black handbag, making sure everything she needed was inside.

Then it was finally time for Hermione to go down and meet Barty. She was so nervous, it wasn't even funny. She hoped nothing went wrong. Sure she had spent the last couple of weeks getting to know him. But this was different, as he and she had not been on a date up until then.

She took a deep breath when Ginny knocked on her door, telling her Barty had arrived. She took one last look in the mirror, before heading down stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped, and took in his appearance. He was standing talking to Harry and Ron.

He was dressed in tight black dress pants, and light blue dress shirt, and a black leather jack with black dress shoes. His hair had been arranged in a messy style, that Hermione thought was both adorable and sexy at the same time.

She felt her self melt, and a riot of butter flies go like crazy inside of her stomach, as he turned to face her, and smiled, in that soft and heart melting way he did.

He walked towards her, and handed to her a dark pink rose, that was streaked with blood red. Its beautiful soft petals were on the verge of opening.

He explained "The colour will never fade, and it will never die. The petals will continue to open until they are in full bloom. In the winter they will close, but reopen again in the summer."

Hermione smiled sweetly, and flushed slightly as she brought the rose up to her nose and delicately sniffed. She closed her eyes in bliss at its beautiful fragrance.

She had no idea the effect she was having upon him, but the others did. They saw his eyes soften ever so slightly. They could tell he was attracted to Hermione, and that eventually he would fall in love with her.

They also knew Hermione had developed a crush on him. She was not in love with him yet, but they realised she soon would be with time. It was only a matter of time before they both were.

Hermione opened her eyes and told Barty "We can get going as soon as I've placed this in a glass or something." Ginny said "Don't worry about that, I'll do it for you. Why don't you two get going, and enjoy yourselves?"

Hermione smiled in thanks, and handed the Rose to Ginny, who carefully took it by the stem, and went over to the sink. She eyed the rose approvingly, noting how Barty definitely had excellent taste in flowers. Hermione and Barty then left the burrow and continued on, until they past the anti apparation wards, they then apparated.


	10. Ten

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

They apparated into an ally way, then walked on a head and continued on for ten minutes, before they stopped outside the restaurant. They walked inside, and were met by a middle aged woman. She was dressed in a waitress's uniform, which consisted of a black skirt, a white lace apron, and a white blouse and black shoes.

She asked "Do you have reservations?" Barty nodded "Yes, a table for two, for Crouch please." The woman nodded, and looked over the booking list, before nodding once more. She said "Ah, yes here you are. You have booked sir, for a private area on the balcony. Right this way please."

Hermione and Barty followed her. Hermione asked "We are eating on a balcony?" Barty grinned and replied "Just you wait, you'll see." Hermione eyed him in part amusement and part exasperation. He was clearly enjoying making her wait to see where they were heading for.

The waitress showed them to a table in the far corner of the balcony, which required to be reserved a few days in advance. She then took their coats, telling them another waitress would be along soon with a menu, and to take their drinks order."

Hermione looked around. The place was obviously expensive and elegant. It looked like one of those places important pureblood witches and wizards, who had more then a fare sized fortune would dine.

The lighting consisted of soft candle light. The air smelt of roses and lavender. Hermione thought it was wonderful, it looked so romantic. She was delighted to discover Barty apparently had a romantic streak in him, if he could bring her to a place like this.

When the waitress had taken Hermione's coat, and Hermione had turned her back to him, Barty had swallowed hard, as the bare creamy unblemished skin of her back was reveal to him. He felt his mouth go suddenly dry at the beautiful sight.

Oh, how he could barely wait to make her his wife, and have the right to explore that stunning body of hers. He would not do so, not until she was officially made Mrs. Crouch, and not before.

A few moments later another waitress handed them a menu each, and took their drinks order. Ten minutes later she returned with a bottle of expensive sparkling white wine, and two large tall wine glasses.

Both Barty and Hermione gave their food order to the waitress, before she left to give their order to one of the many chefs and cooks in the kitchen.

Barty picked up both glasses. He then filled one of the glasses half way, and then handed it to Hermione. He then filled one for himself. They held up their glasses and made a toast. **"To us"** they had said.

Twenty minutes later the food arrived. That was one of the perks of using magic; it took less time to prepare. But in fact both Barty and Hermione preferred their food cooked the muggle way, both thought it tasted better then when prepared with the aid of magic.

Half an hour later all the food had been eaten. Hermione was on her third glass of wine, as was Barty. Hermione commented "This is my last. I'm not used to drinking alcohol, especially not of this expensive brand."

Barty grinned behind his glass, and sipped his wine. He commented "Get used to it. I come here a lot, and I like it here, it's peaceful. And because I know the wizard and witch who own this place, I can reserve this table with only three days notice before hand, whereas anyone else would have to give at least a weeks notice before hand."

Barty sighed and took a deep breath before standing, and then reaching into his trouser pocket. He revealed a small black velvet box. He smiled gently when he noticed Hermione's eyes widen slightly. He slowly got down on one knee in front of her, and opened the box.

He said "I figured I might as well make it official. So Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honour by consenting to be my wife, will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled slightly, as she eyed the ring resting on the palm of his left hand in the little black box. She nodded "Yes, I will marry you. I couldn't think anyone I'd rather willingly marry, and give myself to."

Barty returned her smile, and pulled the ring out of the box. He then gently took her left hand, and gently slipped the ring over and down onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

Hermione took in its beauty, she loved it. It was a classic 18k white gold trellis setting, featuring a vibrant pink sapphire, perfectly accented by a pair of brilliant princess-cut diamonds. The total diamond weight was 1/4 carat.

Hermione smile widened, as she commented "I have got to do this. I've been wondering ever since you first smiled what your lips would feel like. So excuse me while I find out."

Barty chuckled, before it was muffled by Hermione's lips covering his own. His muffled Chuckle soon turned into a moan, which soon turned into a content sigh.

He tilled his head slightly and deepened the kiss, as he brought both of his hands up to frame her face, whilst she brought her hands up and laced them through his messy locks.

His hair felt just as soft and wonderful as she had imagined, if not more so. She whimpered quietly when he licked the seam of her mouth, silently asking for permission to enter and explore more thoroughly.

She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to gently slip passed her parted lips, it entwined with hers. Hermione was shyer about it, which led to him discovering it was her first real kiss.

He gently caressed her mouth with his own, before hungrily slanting his mouth over hers. They both moaned quietly, as they stood without breaking the kiss. They stood with their arms wrapped around each other. His were around her back, while hers were around his neck, as they kissed hungrily and passionately.

After a moment they pulled back, breathing heavily, as they rested their foreheads against each others. They remained standing closely pressed again each other, and their eyes closed.


	11. Eleven

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

After Barty had paid for their meal and wine, he led Hermione back to the ally way they had first arrived in, earlier on that evening. They apparated just outside the anti apparation wards. They walked up to the Burrow, and noticed the living room light was still on.

Hermione checked her muggle watch, and discovered it was only ten to nine. She shrugged and leaned into Barty's side, as his arm around her shoulders tightened slightly.

They noticed the door instantly opened, and to their surprise, not only Ginny answered the door. Also standing on either side of her, was Sara-Jane and Blaise.

Hermione beamed "Sara-Jane, Blaise, what are you both doing here, and when did you get here?" Sara-Jane grinned and replied. "My mum talked to Mrs. Weasley through the fire place. They both agreed I can stay here until we return to Hogwarts. It gives me a chance to get to know my husband to be."

She added with a brief laugh "My mother said it would be practice. She said if I can be in his presence constantly for a certain amount of time, without wanting to dismember or kill him, then she recons our marriage might last, that neither of us with end up in Azkaban for homicide."

Everyone except for Sirius started sniggering, while Sirius pouted, before exclaiming sarcastically "Ha, a bloody scream your mother is, a bloody right ole scream."

Ginny added as soon as they had all managed to calm down "And as you known, mum and dad are spending the night out for their anniversary, doing Merlin knows what. I don't even want to begin to imagine. So they won't be back until morning."

She and Ron shuddered a the mere thought of what their middle aged parents could be getting up to all on their own, even as they spoke. They daren't think too much about it. They still needed to sleep. And on top of that the less they knew the better and more likely they were to have healthy future sex lives with Harry and Blaise.

Blaise added "And I got here an hour ago, I flooed here with my trunk." Sara-Jane continued "So we are being left in the care of Barty, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. Barty, Remus, and Tonks are here to make sure Sirius doesn't doing anything underhanded, or so Mrs. Weasley said."

Barty and Hermione entered, and Barty closed the door behind them. Sara-Jane asked nervously. "What did Mrs. Weasley mean by underhanded. What exactly is my fiancée supposedly capable of. And what am I getting myself into by marrying him?"

The wizard in question came into view, pouting as he did so. "She was just kidding, I don't plan on anything. Well, at least nothing major scale anyway."

Barty laughed, while Remus let out a long suffering sigh, and rolled his eyes in exasperated affection for his best friend and fellow brotherly Marauder.

Hermione laughed and said "Don't worry. I am engaged to a man I've been led to believe is capable of creating just as much chaos. We'll suffer it out together, that I guarantee."

Ginny chuckled as she placed her hand on Sara Jane's shoulder, and commented mock sympathetically. "I'll join you and help. I'm promised to the son of a man who was capable of causing havoc with the supremely best of them."

Ginny sighed, then smiled and turned to Hermione "So do tell, how was tonight. And where did you go?" Hermione replied "We went into Diagon ally, to a restaurant Barty likes to go to. It was nice, definitely a place I could never afford to go to on my own."

Hermione slipped her arms out of her jacket with Barty's help. It was then, when the diamonds on her ring glistened, catching both Ginny and Sara-Jane's attention.

Ginny quickly grabbed a hold of Hermione's left hand, and let out a squeal of delight. She held up Hermione's hand and said "Oh wow, it's gorgeous. So he finally proposed?"

Hermione smiled and flushed, as everyone turned to look at her. Harry, Ron, and Tonks were grinning happily and knowingly. Barty shook his head in amusement, and went over to join his fellow marauders, removing his jacket on the way.

Blaise smiled at Hermione and said "Congratulations Hermione, I'm happy for you." Hermione returned the smile, before a glistening caught her eye.

She turned to Ron and beamed approvingly at him, as she took hold of Blaise's left hand. She commented "Ron, I thought you were going to wait for the beginning of the new school term before asking."

Ron smiled and shrugged, as he replied "I decided to ask earlier then I had originally planned. She was right here, and I had the ring, I thought why not ask her now. And thankfully she accepted."

Hermione studied the ring. It was simple but beautiful. It looked liked it had cost Ron all of his savings, that he had been saving since he was fourteen.

It was a simple but beautiful heart shaped pure white diamond, mounted on a golden band. It was not overly extravagant or expensive as her ring and Ginny's ring was. But it was still lovely.

Hermione turned to Sara-Jane and asked "So, what about you, has Sirius finally given you a nice shiny and pretty rock of your very own, yet?"

Sara-Jane flushed, as she held up her left hand. And there resting perfectly on her left hand, was a sapphire square flanked by 2 princess-cut diamonds, mounted upon a pure white gold band.

Remus grinned and said "It seems we all had the same idea. We've all been busy properly claiming our women." Tonks, who was sitting playing a game of chess with Ron, had looked up and grinned, as she held up her left hand.

She was wearing a ring that had five circular stones that were a mixture of white diamonds and emeralds, mounted upon a pure white gold band.

Sirius had given him the stones and band as a gift. Then Remus had magically used them to make Tonks a ring. Tonks loved the fact Remus had made it, and had not just gone and bought one.

She loved that about Remus, he was not like other men, and not because he was a werewolf either, seeing as he no longer was. As during a death eater attack, Remus had been hit with some strange and unknown spell or hex.

The result was, that said spell or hex had destroyed the wolf inside of him, getting rid of it permanently. Meaning now Remus was able to get work like everyone else.

That he was no longer under the laws or said laws applied to him. That in the past had prevented him from getting a job and marrying and having children like everyone else. But now he was free to do all of those things and more.

And of course now he was no longer a werewolf, Remus was no longer afraid of the full moon, and was able to enjoy and bask in its beauty. He could also wear and touch silver without suffering from burns and silver poisoning.

Although, he did keep the werewolf's senses, such as sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell. Those sense in were particularly sensitive during the time of all the full moon. He was also studying to become an animagus. He was merely weeks away from achieving a full transformation.


	12. Twelve

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

While Tonks and Ron continued to play chess, Hermione, Ginny, Sara-Jane and Blaise were sitting near the fire place, talking about the up and coming school year.

Sirius spoke up "I'm bored. There must be something we can do for entrainment." Remus commenting amusedly "Well, Molly, she did say you were to resist the temptation to do something underhanded."

Barty snorted "Well, that doesn't leave you with much then, does it, Padfoot?" Sirius glared at his smirking friends and godson. Harry laughed and commented "In order for Sirius to not be doing anything underhanded, he'd need to be a sleep. Even then in his dreams he is getting into everything that is underhanded. So really, it's a no win situation."

Sirius shot his godson a mock pained and betrayed expression. Harry merely rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I have no intentions what so ever of falling for that wounded and betrayed puppy dog look, thank you very much."

Barty laughed "Yeah, your dad and mum were wise to it as well. It would work on all the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls, that were apart of his fan club. But he could never fool Lily, Stephanie and McGonagall."

Sara-Jane looked up at the sound of her mum's name. She asked suddenly looking very ill, as she turned to look at her fiancée. "Please tell me you never went with my mum when you were at Hogwarts together? I don't think I could stand it if you had."

She shuddered in disgust "The mere thought that I might be marrying a man who first sampled my mum as a teenager, it makes my skin crawl and my stomach churn. I never imagined taking on my mother sloppy teenage seconds, and I sure as hell don't intend to start now either."

Sirius shook his head and said "Nah, I never got with your mother. Not from a lack of trying on my part mind you. She was just far too wise to my messed up teenage hormonal shit."

Sara-Jane sighed in relief and relaxed. She then turned back to face Hermione, Ginny and Blaise. And the four girls continued on with their gossiping.

Sirius sighed "I could always suggest we transform and go on an adventure. But there are two problems with that idea." He added "One Remus has not cracked his transformation yet, and even before he tries he'll need a potion before he does, and said potion takes six weeks to brew."

He finished "And two, with the war going on, and death eaters on the loose all over the place, it wouldn't be safe for the others, Harry especially."

Harry grumbled "I can take care of myself thank you very much. And besides Voldemort and the shit eaters don't even know I'm an animagus, or even what I change into."

Remus raised an eye brow and asked far too politely, especially considering what he had just said. "Shit eaters?" this caused Sirius, Barty, and the others to snort.

Harry replied "Yes, shit eaters. They call themselves death eaters. I see them as murdering pieces of shit. Shit is dead, hence the term shit eaters." Everyone, including Remus, roared with laughter.

Once everyone had calmed down, Barty commented "I've got a potion phial at home already sealed. I made it last year. And this potion in particular last two years before it is not digestible."

Barty stood and said "I'll just floo to my place and grab the phial for Moony, that's if you want to give it a go." Remus nodded in acceptance.

Hermione spoke up, as he walked over to the fire place and lit the fire with his wand, before picking up some floo powder off of the mantle. "Do you have your own potions lab?"

Barty nodded and replied "Of course I do, I am a potions master after all. Hey why don't you come with me and get a feel for your soon to be new home?"

Hermione beamed "Really, can I?" Barty nodded and said "Of course, I would have never asked otherwise. Come along then, and just call out Crouch's corner."

Barty stepped into the fire, and threw the floo powder onto the flames, calling out "Crouch's corner" and with that he was gone in a burst of bright green flames.

Hermione sighed and grabbed some of the powder off of the mantle, before she stepped into the flames. She then threw down the powder and called out "Crouch's corner" and promptly disappeared within the green flames.

She gracefully stepped out of the flames on the other side. She grumbled as she dusted herself off. That was the problem with flooing; you always managed to get covered in soot. She hated it.

Hermione sighed and began to look around. The floor was made of polished oak wood that had been varnished. On said floor was large beige rug that had white and golden swirling patterns on its surface, with golden tassels on the end.

The furniture consisted of a large soft black leather couch on each side of the room. Under the window at the far end of the room was a matching chaise.

Then close to the fire place was two high back chairs made of the same material. Said large fire place was made of black and white marble with hints of gold and silver swirls.

In the centre of the room was a glass table, its top was engraved with golden patterns. And placed between the two high back chairs near the fire was a medium sized square table made of black cherry wood.

On said table was a beautiful and expensive looking wizard's chess board. It had black and white chess pieces, pure black raven on one side with pure white on the opposite side.

The walls were a light creamy ginger colour. The long floor length curtains on the large and tall window, where the black chaise rested, were a deep scarlet with golden tassels, made of velvet.

Hermione thought he had excellent taste, it was not feminine in the least, but she still approved. She knew this was one room she would be insisting remained the same.

She heard him entering the room, and grinned as an idea suddenly struck her. He knew she was an animagus, he just did not know what she changed into.

She grinned deviously; she was going to have some fun with this. She waited until he was about to enter the room before transforming. When she heard his foot steps just outside the living room door, she transformed. She then waited. She did not have long to wait.

When Barty entered, he immediately stopped short. For there standing near the fire place was a beautiful fox. He wondered how a fox had got into his home.

He slowly walked towards said fox, and said fox slowly walked up towards him. And before he knew was happening said fox in question was brushing up against his legs and ankles, very much like a cat.

He bent down slowly, and rubbed his hand gently over its fur. He marvelled at how soft glossy and vibrant the dark golden brown fur was. It found it rather strange, considering foxes usually were more of an orange-red colour.

It let out a content whining noise in the back of its throat, as Barty rubbed behind its ears. Barty chuckled when the fox lifted a charcoal coloured paw. He gently took the paw and mock shook it.

Barty said "Aren't you beautiful? I wonder how you got in here." his Scottish accent seemed to make the fox shiver. Barty gave one last scratch to the fox's ears before standing.

He laughed when the fox jumped up, placing its front paws on his chest, before reaching up and licking his nose. Barty carefully lifted the fox and marvelled "Aren't you particularly loveable. Rather strange actually, seeing as the rest of your kind tend to be less friendly, and more likely to tear off my hand."

Just as he finished his sentence, the fox's body began to shift. Moments later Barty was startled, and had to grab hold of his fiancée's thighs, as she wrapped her legs around his waist for balance.

Barty stared at Hermione wide eyed, before he grinned and chuckled knowingly. He laughed in delight and rubbed his nose against hers and commented. "You're a fox, and a beautiful one at that. So a fox is what you change into. And has said fox got a name?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, as she replied with a small smile "Vulpecula. My Marauders nickname is Vulpecula." Barty nodded, finding the name very fitting for her animagus form.

Barty sighed as his attempt to resist the urge to suckle on her full bottom lip, and failed. He leaned forwards and suckled her bottom lip in his mouth. Hermione moaned as he suckled gently, before he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and nipped, then gently licked where he had nipped her, soothing the slight sting.

Soon his tongue had entered her mouth and entwined with her own, as he kissed her hungrily and passionately. Hermione returned the kiss just as hard.

They pulled away panting. He suckled on her jaw line, and kissed his way up to her ear, and took said ear into his mouth and suckled, before swirling his tongue around the edge of her ear.

Hermione moaned before she suckled down hard on his throat, making it his turn to moan. She had marked him, unconsciously intending to claim him has her own. She whimpered as he pulled away.

He rested his forehead against hers and told her in a husky voice. "We need to stop, before I'm not able to, as now is not the time, nor is it the place for this. I'd rather are first time was not a quick shag up against a wall."

He finished as he placed her on her feet. "We'll wait, and when you are my wife, nothing will be able to hold me back. I won't go any further beyond kissing, until then, and not before."

Hermione smiled gratefully up at him. And marvelled at how gentlemanly he was being. She knew she had chosen the right wizard to be her husband. He clearly respected her and the delighted Hermione immensely.

She leaned up and gave him a gentle and sweet kiss. He returned it briefly, before saying "Alright, let's get back. Remus will be waiting for his potion." Hermione nodded in silent agreement.


	13. Thirteen

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

When they flooed back to the burrow with the potion phial, it was to find a scene of total chaos. Hermione blinked and shook her head as she asked "We couldn't have been gone that long, could have we?"

Barty couldn't answer, he was too far to busy shaking with silent mirth, as he doubled over and held onto the side of the fire place to remain standing.

The scene they walked in on was far too precious for words. Sirius was sprawled out on his back, with Sara-Jane straddling him, as he held something she obviously wanted out of her range of reach.

She was cursing him as she huffed in indignation. She had his hair in a vice like grip, but still Sirius would not give in.

Ron and Tonks were arguing as they faced each other down. Each insisted the other had cheated, and the other was a sore loser. Ron of course had won, and was a bad winner, while Tonks being the sore loser was not about to give and inch anytime soon.

Ginny and Harry were in a world of their own, and were situated in the far corner, as they made out, oblivious to what was happening around them.

Blaise and Remus were the only two who were taking notice of what was happening. And had realised Hermione and Barty had returned.

Blaise instantly noticed their swollen lips and rumpled appearances, and smirked knowingly. Remus on the other hand zeroed in on the lovely and decent sized love bite on Barty's throat, and grinned wickedly.

Remus rolled his eyes, as he placed his fingers in his mouth and blew. Hermione, Barty, and Blaise winced at the shrilly sound. They goggled incredulously when it had no effect what so ever. Remus's eyes suddenly narrowed, and he smirked deviously.

Barty shuddered, he knew that look, knew what it meant. Good ole and laid back Moony was going to show a rarely seen mischievously and underhanded side to his personality. Proof that the ex-werewolf also knew how to play dirty with the best of them when he needed to.

He called "Oh! Hello Molly, Arthur. What are you two doing back so soon, we weren't expecting you until morning?" That did it. Everyone sprung apart and turned to the door. Only to realise they had all been played, and by Remus Lupin of all people.

Ron and Tonks glared at Remus, along with Ginny and Harry, while Sirius looked amused and knowingly at his friend. Sara-Jane flushed scarlet, as she suddenly realised the compromising position she and Sirius were currently in. She quickly sprung off of Sirius lap as if she had been scolded.

If she had not been so quick to move, and had not been deliberately refusing to meet his eyes, then she would have seen what the others had. Sirius had looked disappointed that she had moved out of his lap and reach.

Sirius turned to face Barty and Hermione. He commented "Took you long enough didn't it? He added slyly "Perhaps you were far too distracted with more pleasurable activities."

He added with a leer, as he smirked at Barty "Nice hickey you've got going on their Midnight. And here I was thinking you'd taken Hermione out to eat, I guess she was still hungry if your throat his anything to go by."

Hermione flushed, as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Sara-Jane, along with Blaise sniggered knowingly. Barty glared at Sirius, and commented archly "It seems I'm not the only one who has been getting extra friendly with his fiancée, am I Padfoot?"

Tonks commented teasingly "Aww they couldn't wait for their wedding night to have a little nibble and taste." Remus chuckled and mock scolded his fiancée.

Sirius commented "I take it you held back, Midnight, otherwise you most likely would have not bothered even returning. Plus your no where near ruffled up enough to have had a decent and thorough grope. "

Barty replied "Not that it is any of your business, but yes, I have and am still holding off. I'll wait until she is officially my wife, and until she turns eighteen. Then I assure you nothing short of Hermione telling me no will stop me."

Hermione was going all different and interesting shades of scarlet, red and puce, much to everyone else's amusement. Sara-Jane commented with something akin to awe "Wow. I honestly had no idea anyone could turn several different shades of red, and all in one go as well."

Hermione glared, as she flushed brightly. Barty commented "At least she still has the decency to still be able to blush in such circumstances. Most girls of her age are so experienced today, that they wouldn't even begin to think of feeling embarrassed."

Remus cleared his throat, clearly being able to see that both Barty and Hermione were on the verge of telling them to go and fuck themselves, or something as equally painful and physically impossible.

"So Midnight, do you have that potion for me?" Barty levelled Sirius with one last glare, before replying "Yeah Moony, I've got it right here." He hand the phial to Remus, who took it and nodded in thanks.

Sirius asked "So Moony, when do you plan on taking it and trying to complete the transformation?" He sat up as he waited for Remus to reply. Remus replied "I think I'll try it now. I figured I'd be ready in six weeks, but that was only because I was in the process of trying to brew it my self."

Remus then took a deep breath, and took the stopper of the phial, before up turning it and swallowing it all in one go. He grimaced at the foul taste.

He shuddered and grumbled "Merlin Midnight, you most certainly don't go to any trouble to make it taste better do you? That's almost as putrid as the Wolvesbane."

Barty rolled his eyes and commented "Of course not. If you want the best results, then screwing around and adding ingredients to the original recipe, isn't the way to go about it." He finished "Trust me, I'm a potions master. I've been making potions professionally since I was nineteen. I know what I'm doing and talking about."

Sirius said "Moony I presume you know what you're doing then?" Remus nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated. He knew if he screwed up, then the consequences would be deadly, and irreversible. He did not fancy ending up trapped as a half human and half animal abomination.

He concentrated on the animal he knew he was meant to change into. After a few more moments he felt a tingling sensation, before his body began to shrink and shift.

A full minute later, where once stood Remus Lupin, now stood a large wolf. It had a glossy golden brown coat; his paws and chest were pure snowy white, while his eyes were a bright golden amber colour.

Sirius asked uncertainty "Erm Moony, is that really you?" his answer was a bark. Sirius and the others grinned as the wolf sat there taking in its surroundings with its new vision. After a few moments the Wolf stood up, and then slowly shifted, until it changed back into Remus. Remus grinned in delight.

Sirius laughed in delight and said "How about we go on an adventure? We should be fine if we remain in are animagus forms and not go too far."

They all grinned and nodded. Sirius jumped up to his feet and instantly changed into Padfoot. Sara-Jane grinned, suddenly knowing Sirius would appreciate her form.

She transformed, replacing her human form, with that of a big golden whitish Labrador. She let out a bark, when Padfoot let out a startled bark. The others grinned, as Padfoot gently nuzzled the Labrador, who returned the gesture.

Then one by one they all transformed, all except Barty and Harry who had to go outside and transform, Barty into Midnight, and Harry into Leo, the large Gryffindor lion.

They were followed by Blaise in her light brown Prussian cat form, Hermione in her fox form, with Ginny right behind her as ginger and white coloured she wolf.

Ron in his eagle form, he was followed by Tonks in her cat form that had black and white fur **(T****hink of the cat that does the Felix cat food adverts, Tuxedo cats)**. Remus followed Padfoot outside in his new wolf form.

They were a strange combination that was for sure. For example a dark brown stallion, a fox, two dogs and two cats, along with a lion and two wolves, with an eagle.

They explored the grassy land belonging to the Weasley's. They ran around and just messed about. The two dogs playfully wrestled, or chased after the cats, that would run up trees out of the reach of the dogs. The fox walked beside the stallion, while the she wolf and the wolf walked beside the large lion.

All in all a good time was had by all of them. But Barty, Sirius and Remus still could not help but miss the sight of the stag and the ginger fox, James being the stag prongs, and Lily as the fox, Vixen.


	14. Fourteen

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

The next morning Molly and Arthur Weasley entered the Burrow, to a sight that brought huge beaming smiles to both of their faces. The sight that met them was one of the only memories, which they would unknowingly look upon, during the up and coming months and the next couple of years to come, in order to just keep going and not give up the fight.

Hermione and Barty wrapped around each other. They had transfigured a chair into a couch big enough for the two of them to lie comfortably on, as long as they were close together. They were wrapped around each other.

Hermione was laying half on top of Barty, who was lying on his back, his legs stretched out along the transfigured couch. Hermione's head was resting on his chest, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. His cheek was resting on top of her head.

Molly almost squealed in delight when she saw the ring on Hermione's left ring finger. She and Arthur were delighted that Barty had finally made it official.

They looked so peaceful; the older Weasley's hated to wake them. But it had to be done they all did after all have to make arrangements for the double ceremony.

Then the teens needed to get their books and other such requirements, ready for the new school year that was due to begin in two weeks time. They were taking more then one to get their things, meaning it would take longer.

Hermione and Barty weren't the only ones who were sleeping and comfortably in their other halves arms. Content in their dreams or dreamless sleep, knowing the strains of the war had briefly faded into nothing.

Ron and Blaise were curled up on the floor in a blue sleeping bag Ron had conjured, seeing as both he and Blaise were allowed to do magic out of school, now that they had turned eighteen.

It was difficult to say or tell where one teen begun and the other ended, they were wrapped that tightly and snug around each other. It was clear to see that they were content even in sleep. If the soft smiles on their faces were anything to go by.

Molly and Arthur, Molly especially, melted at the sight. She and Arthur beamed in delight when they saw the diamond on Blaise's finger, gleam in the early morning sun that shone throughout the kitchen window, and into the living room.

Harry and Ginny were lying near by in a black sleeping back Harry had conjured. They were cuddled together, both looked peaceful and innocent. Neither Molly nor Arthur had the heart to be angered by the sight of their youngest and only daughter wrapped around Harry Potter.

They saw it was innocent enough. Plus they had not seen Harry look so content and untroubled. He always looked strained when he was awake, no matter how he tried to hide that fact.

Tonks and Remus were lying curled together in a purple sleeping bag that Tonks had conjured near by. The night before had been the full moon, both Weasley's were so glad Remus no longer had to transform during said full moon. Because of this, he looked so much healthier and content.

The final couple was Sirius and Sara-Jane. For once Sirius was not getting into anything underhanded. He looked almost innocent, whilst he slept.

Molly almost snorted at the thought of Sirius being innocent. Sirius Christian Black was anything but innocent; he was walking and talking and breathing mischief and chaos. Molly just hopped marriage and Sara-Jane's influence would some how manage to slightly tame him.

Little did she know, Sara-Jane was almost as bad as her husband to be was, this meant there was little chance of Sirius being tamed in any shape or form. If anything, he had the potential to become worse, with Sara-Jane as Mrs. Black.

Arthur thought back to the year previously. Ginny had to be home schooled by Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus. Harry taught her sixth year defence against the dark arts. Hermione taught her Airthmancy and potions, while Sirius taught her transfiguration and Remus taught her Charms.

And as a favour, Neville had been coming to the Burrow twice a week to teach her sixth year level Herbolgy. Ginny had then taken her sixth year exams, arranged by Dumbledore, that summer. And much to her delight she had passed.

After the trios sixth year, when Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, Hogwarts was damaged so badly, it took a full year to make repairs on the castle. So what was supposed to have been the trios seventh year and Ginny's sixth year was spent making repairs so Hogwarts would once again be liveable for the students and members of staff.

So now the trio and Ginny were returning to Hogwarts along with Sara-Jane and Blaise to finish school together. Ginny would graduate with the others as a seventh year.

Molly called out in a sing song tone of voice "Rise and shine, time to greet a new day, you lazy children, we have much to do today. We need to go to Diagon ally to get your school supplies."

She flicked her wand and opened all of the curtains, drenching the room with the blinding glow of the early morning sun.

Arthur added at everyone's disgusted groans and yelps. "Come along now, not only do we have school supplies to buy, we also have a double ceremony to plan for." He finished irritably "Honestly two weeks, what on earth was that pompous fool Fudge thinking? Two weeks it is a ridiculously short amount of time to plan a wedding, not just a wedding, but weddings."

Molly added happily "Hermione and Sara-Jane need to go and choose and be fitted for their wedding gowns. They need to choose their maids of honour, bridesmaids. And we need to make arrangements for the food and the flowers."

Arthur finished "And Barty and Sirius need to decide who is going to be their best man, and their groomsmen. And of course we'll all need to be fitted for those muggle tuxes, seeing as both Hermione and Sara-Jane have muggle relatives."

Sara-Jane moaned "Oh sweet Merlin and mother of god, this is going to be difficult. What if someone slips up, and ends up revealing any kind of magic in front of either mine or Hermione's muggle Relatives, Hermione's especially?

She added "She has muggles on both side of her family, hell her parents are muggles, while my dad is the muggle, and the muggle relatives are only on my dad's side."

She sat up and groaned. "This could be disastrous, damn bloody Fudge, that jackass. Someone needs to put that fat arse out of action. Why couldn't have Mr. Weasley been minister?"

Hermione grinned and said "I honestly couldn't have put it any better myself. Fudge, he has gone far too far this time around. If only Mr. Weasley could replace him."

Barty finished "Unfortunately that is not likely to happen any time soon, no matter how better off the wizarding world would be. Fudge has been minister for over a decade. It is going to take more then this bloody law to chuck him out of office."

Sirius nodded in agreement, and commented "He has far too much power at his disposal. He is fool hardy, and abuses that power. The ministry are far too blinded to hand the control over to a worthy candidate, whom won't end up abusing the powers of minister of magic."

Remus concluded "The man is a pompous racist. He looks down upon others, just because they aren't of pureblood and a rich up bringing. He discriminates magical creatures and others, who do not see fit to bend to his every whim."

Harry scowled "He is weak and scared of his own shadow. He is incapable of serving as minister" he added "I can't help but feel he is answering to someone who is more powerful then himself. He is being influenced and taking orders from someone else, someone who does not have the well fare of the wizarding world as their main and number one priority."

Ginny said "For example Fudge refused to believe Voldemort had returned, and branded Harry as someone whom was mentally disturbed and seeking attention." A few people like Molly and Tonks shivered at the sound of Voldemort's name being said out loud and so bluntly.

Ron nodded and said "Yeah, and he even claimed professor Dumbledore was senile and wanting to take over the ministry. That's got to be the worst and most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, it's laughable actually."

He added "We all know he'll never quit being headmaster. He loves Hogwarts far too much to do it willingly. I swear the only way Hogwarts will get a new headmaster or mistress, is if Dumbledore croaks it. Pardon my expression."

Tonks snorted in disgust "I bet Fudge even has the dark mark. I wouldn't put it past him in any case. Like think about it, he refused point blank to admit Voldemort had returned, and was on the rampage again. And that pompous ass what at the ministry that night Voldie revealed himself."

There was a lingering silence, as everyone realised she had a valid point. Everyone was overcome with revulsion. If only they somehow could prove said theory was in fact correct, or held any semblance of validity.


	15. Fifteen

**AN: I realise this is a short chapter, but I promise to make the next chapter longer.**

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Once everyone was washed dressed and had eaten breakfast, they flooed to Diagon ally. Or in Barty, Sirius and Remus's case, along with Tonks, left to their own apartments to wash and change. This was after agreeing to meet the others in Diagon ally.

Once they had been to Gringotts and gone to their vaults in order to get enough money for their school supplies, they split up into two groups. First of all the girls insisted upon going to Florish and Blotts to get new parchment, ink, quills, and the required years seven books for the up and coming school year.

Mrs. Weasley insisted whilst she and Tonks and Stephanie Delaney took the girls to get their books and others things, the men were to take Harry and Ron to get measured for new school robes, and other school clothes that they needed.

They agreed to swap over, that girls would be fitted for new school robes and school clothes, whilst the boys got their books and other required things. It was agreed upon, that that was the best plan of action they had.

Barty suggested they meet in an hour and a half for ice cream, before heading together to get their potion ingredients for potions. The teens were more then happy to agree to this, Ron in particular.

Lastly, once everyone had everything they needed for the up and coming school year, they left Diagon ally, and headed into muggle London. Or at least the women did. The men left with the girl's school supplies.

Stephanie Delaney then proceeded to lead the others to a muggle bridle shop. Ginny and Blaise were in heaven at the sight of the beautiful gowns of all styles.

Hermione and Sara-Jane and the other hand were more then a little daunted, seeing as they each would have to choose a gown. It was not to be an easy task. Each gown was stunning in its own right.

Hermione sighed and commented "Wow, I don't honestly think I've seen so much white in one place at a time. I think I might go blind from the sheer whiteness of it all." Sara-Jane snorted and nodded in silent agreement.

Mrs. Weasley asked "So, have you two decided what colour you wanting your bridesmaids and maids of honour to wear yet?" Hermione replied "Yes, I want them to wear pale blue."

Sara-Jane nodded and added "I agree, seeing as I also like the shade of blue Hermione wants. Besides it's a double ceremony, we can easily match."

Hermione added "I've decided to have Ginny as my maid of honour." Sara-Jane concluded "And I'm having Blaise as my own maid of honour."

Hermione finished "I and Sara-Jane are choosing Tonks as a bridesmaid. I also recommended Fleur and Gabriella. I'm awaiting both of their answers."

So after two hours of trying on gowns, both Hermione and Sara-Jane found the prefect gowns. And with help from Ginny and Blaise, they found the prefect gowns for Ginny, Blaise and Tonks.

Once that was done, they bought shoes and vale each and other little necessities, namely lacy underwear. Both Hermione and Sara-Jane had blushed brightly at the sight of the lacy unmentionables.

When the girls had been trying on different gowns, Tonks had sneaked over to the silk and lacy section. She had then chosen some lace and silky unmentionables for each girl to wear on their wedding night.

She smirked at the very silky and lacy unmentionables, best not seen, nor mentioned outside of the bedroom or in front of respectable company. She knew each girl would blush right down to their roots, and this amused her greatly.

Barty and her cousin dearest, they were in for one hell of a treat on their wedding night. Hermione and Sara-Jane were going to look absolutely stunning, and no doubt would not being maintaining their virginity for long, after Barty and Sirius caught sight of them in the get up she had chosen for them.

After they left the bridle shop, Molly informed the girls that they, she and Stephanie would be going to the florist the next day after dinner. Stephanie insisted the girls would need to discuss and pick what design they wanted for the joint invitations the next morning.

Once everyone had agreed they left and headed back into the wizarding world, then proceeded to floo home from the Leaky Cauldron.


	16. Sixteen

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

The next morning after the guys had gone to be fitted for their suits. Hermione her mother and Sara-Jane's mother, and the others went to the nearest florist to chose and arranged what flowers they were going to have for the wedding.

Hermione chose red and white rose, with Orange tiger lilies, that were a shade caught between dark and light. She also chose pale pink roses. These were the flower she intended to have a medium sized bouquet made of.

For her bouquet, Sara-Jane had immediately been attracted to the dark pink Lilies, which had hints of white and light pink in them. She also liked the yellow, pink, and white roses.

The main wedding colours were to be pale blue, White and gold for Hermione, white, pale pink and silver for Sara-Jane. All these colours combined with their different taste in flowers, promised to be incredibly beautiful and exotic.

Hermione told the florist that she wanted a bouquet with red and pink roses mixed with the orange tiger lilies, and white roses. And she wanted it held all together with white, gold, and pale blue ribbons.

She then allowed Ginny to have a posy made up of pink roses mixed with white roses, held together with gold and pale blue ribbons The pale blue ribbons would compliment her dress perfectly.

Then it was Sara-Jane's turn. She requested pink lilies mixed with yellow, white and pink roses, held together with silver, white, and pale pink ribbons.

Blaise had been allowed to have a posy of white and yellow roses mixed together, held in place with Silver and pale pink ribbons. She and Ginny had both chosen white roses. That was the only thing their posies each had in common.

Each wanted their fiancées to match them when it cape to their button hole roses. A red rose for Barty, because Hermione had red roses in her bouquet. Sirius on the other hand was going to have a yellow rose, due to Sara-Jane having yellow roses in her own bouquet.

Ron, the twins, long with Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley, Jack Granger and Ryan Delaney, would have white roses. That was something Hermione and Sara-Jane had agreed with instantly.

Harry was to be Sirius's best man, meaning he would have a yellow rose. Remus agreed to stand up for Barty, entitling him to a red rose. The ushers were to be Ron, Charlie, Bill, and the twins.

And at the last minute Fleur, Bill's wife was to be bridesmaid, along with Gabriella, Fleur younger sister. She was a friend of Hermione's and Ginny's, after she had gotten over her crush on Harry, and had finally moved on.

Tonks and Gabriella decided they liked what Ginny had chosen as far as posies were concerned. Fleur on the other hand instantly loved Blaise's choice. So in the end, that was settled.

After they were finished with the florist, the nine witches and Gwendolyn Granger went and ate at the nearest bakery. They sat and discussed everything that had been done and still needed to be done.

Hermione took out a list, as she placed her strawberry and cream filled pastry on the plate in front of her, before saying. "Well, that's the flowers taken care of. Now we need to go back to that bridle shop from the day before, so Fleur and Gabriella can be fitted for their gowns."

Sara-Jane took a sip of her ice tea with lemon, before she added "Plus we need to check in and see if they managed to find the right shade for my mum's and your mum's, and Mrs. Weasley's two piece suits."

She bit into her vanilla and cream pastry before commenting "We might have to pay extra in order for the dress maker to make the extra gowns to be ready when the others are."

She took another sip of her ice tea, and finished "I'm certain she and her assistants would have already made start on our wedding gowns, and Ginny, Blaise, and Tonks's gowns."

Mrs. Weasley said "Plus you girls need to take care of the invitations tonight with Barty and Sirius. And then tomorrow we need to find a caterer." She then took a sip of her own iced raspberry flavoured tea.

Stephanie asked "Speaking of the caterer. Have you two girls decided on what the menu is going to consist of, and of course the joint wedding cake? Have Barty and Sirius approved?"

Hermione shook her head and replied "No. We are going to discuss that later on tonight after dinner, before we tackle the invitations." She added "Perhaps if we can get the men to agree to an edible menu quickly enough, then we may have time to consider tackling the invitation design the same night."

Mean while in muggle London, Barty, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Hermione and Sara-Jane's fathers, along with the Weasley men, were being fitted and measured for Suits.

Sirius asked "What colour ties did the girls say they wanted us get to go with the Suits again?" Sirius hissed and glared at the tailor, who had accidentally poked him again with the pins, for the third time in the last twenty minutes.

Sirius admitted the first and second times was his fault, but the third sure as hell hadn't been. Barty smirked, seeing as he hadn't had been accidentally and painfully poked as of yet.

Barty replied to Sirius's question "I'm having gold, while you're having silver. Harry is having silver like you, and Remus is going to have gold like me. Hermione's father, Jack, and Sara-Jane's father Ryan, and the others of course, are having a dark shade of blue, to match the girl's pale blue gowns."

Sirius nodded and added "I presume the same can be said for the waist coats as well?" Barty nodded confirming what Sirius said to be correct. He added "Although Hermione did mention that she and Sara-Jane wanted the ties to be several shades darker then the waist coats."

Sirius finished "Sara-Jane informed me this morning that I'm getting a yellow rose, as is Harry. Jack, Ryan, and the Weasley's are wearing white roses. And Hermione she mentioned that she wanted you to have a red rose, along with Remus."

Everyone was measured for a black pinstripe suits. That consisted of pants and knee cap length coats. They chose two lightly patterned gold waist coats for Barty and Remus with matching ties, and two matching silver waist coats and ties for Sirius and Harry.

The other guys chose identical blue waist coats and darker matching ties. Plus all were provided with a top hat, a silk white shirt, and finally black polished dress shoes.

Once everything was paid for, the tailor informed them that their order would be ready to be collected two days before the actually wedding.


	17. Seventeen

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Later on that night after dinner, Hermione and Sara-Jane cornered Barty and Sirius. Hermione said "Okay you two, you both need to help choose what invitation styles we are going to have. Plus we also need to choose cake styles and fillings. Then there is the menu."

Barty commented "Well, in regards to the invitations, nothing with a tacky and girlie floral pattern, or pink or lilac colouring. Anything after that is fine with me."

Sirius suggested "How about plain cream coloured parchment, with the combined Black and Crouch family crests as the main heading, with a simple golden pattern around the border, and to finish golden curled script?"

Hermione looked at Sirius in surprise, as she commented "You know, that doesn't sound half bad at all." She took a piece of parchment and handed it over to Sirius, and asked him to conjure a rough draft of what he had in mind.

Sirius took the parchment and did as Hermione had asked of him. The end result was surprisingly attractive. Hermione and Sara-Jane beamed and nodded. They officially had their invitations picked out.

Barty took the sample and studied it. He asked "How come my crest has been put before yours, Sirius?" Sirius merely replied "Because I don't think much of my last name. It is associated with the dark arts and Voldemort."

Barty raised an eye brow, as he replied "Yeah, and your point being? My own name is also associated with the dark arts and that murdering sack of snake shit, thanks to Benjamin."

Sirius shrugged and commented causally "It looks better that way. It honestly does not matter whose family crest is first." He grimaced "I currently hold no pride over my last name, as simple as that" was his added reply.

Hermione and Sara-Jane exchanged a look before nodding. Hermione commented with certainty "I and Sara-Jane are going to change that, we promise."

Sara-Jane nodded smiling gently "We are going to make sure the future Crouch and Black bloodlines are once again held in high regard. And the names character and what it stands for will no longer be blackened, or held in such distaste."

Sara-Jane laughed and added "Besides with four Gryffindor's for parents, they are more then likely bounded to be Gryffindor's as well." Hermione smiled and added "Besides, neither I nor Sara-Jane has any plans of having children until Voldemort has been disposed of."

She shivered as she continued "A world where Voldemort is on the rampage, it is not a world suitable or where I would want to have and raise children."

Barty smiled and said "Okay. Now I'm officially depressed. Lets get back to planning for this wedding of ours; we've got less then two weeks in which to do everything."

He added "So now we have our invitation design. I'll take that to the printers for especial occasions, in Diagon ally tomorrow. How many do I need to have made?" he asked.

Hermione replied "Well, there will be about forty five on my side." Sara-Jane added "And about fifty on mine." Barty nodded, making a mental count so far. He said "There won't be any on my side, as I have no one I see worth inviting. I have no actual family that is alive, or in Benjamin's case isn't currently soulless, due to the dementor's kiss."

Sirius nodded "Exactly, I'm the same. The only ones I'd ever think of inviting are Harry, Remus, Barty, and the Weasley's. There is no one else."

Hermione nodded and replied "Well, Harry, Remus, and the Weasley's are already apart of the wedding. So they aren't going to need an invitation." She added "And obviously the second groom is not going to need an invitation to his own wedding." She and Barty exchanged amused smirks.

Sara-Jane added "We need to invite Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, and of course Hagrid and madam Maxima." Hermione added "And I wish to invite Victor Krum. He and I remained friends after my forth year and the Yule ball."

She went on "There is also Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Lavender Brown, and then of course there is Parvarti and her twin sister from Ravenclaw."

Barty nodded "So that means we need around about 107. We don't need to include the prick Fudge. He doesn't require an invite. He's bloody invited himself anyway."

Barty scowled at the thought of Fudge, before saying "Alright. I'll have those invitations custom made. Just give me a list of who is attending." Sirius added "Then I and Barty will have them sent by owl. Or in case of your muggle relatives, I'll have them posted the muggle way. They'll all be sent out by Wednesday."

Hermione nodded and said "That will give everyone at little under ten days to reply, letting us know whether they are able to attend or not. I seriously hope not too many our unable to accept."

Sara-Jane then said "Okay. Now we need to deal with the wedding cake and the menu." Hermione nodded in agreement. She grabbed a muggle booklet off of the coffee table. She opened the booklet to the pages she and Sara-Jane had book marked.

Only one cake had looked to hold promise in both girls' opinions. The second choice was merely added in for entertainment value, to see how their fiancées would react. They both just wondered if the first opinion would be met with positive reactions from the men.

Hermione placed the book back in the centre of the table and said "Okay. Now here is an example of what both I and Sara-Jane had in mind for wedding cake designs."

One of the cakes was a three layered heart shaped cake. Two bases were actual cake, and the final and third base was fake, just for mere show. The outside of the cake was made of pure white icing. The edge of all three bases of the cake was trimmed all the way around with pink and lemon coloured roses made of icing.

The top flat surface of the cake was lightly dusted with vanilla and raspberry sugar flavoured crystals. All the way around the cake was pink and yellow coloured swirls made of icing.

The second cake the girls had looked at had also consisted of three layers of cake. Two actual layers and one fake. But instead of being heart shaped, it was round in shape.

It had lilac and peach swirls around the cake. The bottom was decorated with lilac and peach moons and stars. And finally the top flat surface was lightly dusted with peach and cherry flavoured crystals.  
Barty eyed the second cake, and was unable to hide his grimace. Sirius frowned at the sight of the peach and lilac paired together. He disliked cherries, of any description, flavouring included.

Barty shook his head and commented "Sorry, but I refuse to eat a cake with lilac and peach flavoured icing. I hate the colour lilac and the taste of peaches." He added "And I know for a fact Sirius hates cherries. I love cherries, and he loves peaches, so that cake is a definite no."

Girls both had to stifle knowing smirks. Their fiancées were reacting just as they imagined they would when being presented with the second cake.

Sirius added "Now the first cake on the other hand, now that has true potential. I'm not much of a fan of the colour pink, but with it paired with the yellow colour, it means strawberry and Vanilla."

Barty added "I love Strawberries and I know for a fact, Sirius is obsessed with vanilla. The roses are much better then the moon and stars. The roses for some reason seem more appropriate. Plus the shape of the actual cake is very fitting for the occasion."

Sirius asked "What flavour and type of texture comes with the first cake, no bloody second guesses as to what nasty foul shit is shoved inside the second, thank you very much?"

The others snorted at this, before Sara-Jane answered "It has a moist sponge texture." Hermione added "With vanilla flavoured cream, and a form of strawberry jam."

Barty grinned and nodded "Now that sounds more like it. The strawberry jam for me and the vanilla cream for Sirius." Sirius added "Which of you like the strawberry and which prefers the vanilla cream?"

Hermione grinned and replied "I'm definitely all for the strawberry, and Sara-Jane is definitely the vanilla cream lover. It would seem we both have that in common with you." The others nodded in agreement.

Sara-Jane finished "Both I and Hermione agreed on the sponge texture." She added "The sugar crystals on top of the cake are not strawberry flavoured, but are in fact raspberry, by the way."

She waited to see if the guys had any protests over the flavour. Barty shook his head and said "Raspberry is fine with me. Plus I don't honestly have a problem with sponge; it's that fruit cake shit that turns my stomach."

Sirius nodded "yeah, I agree. I can tolerate them and eat them, unlike cherries. And I like sponge, but I can't and refuse to eat fruit cake. The nearest bathroom does not hold a whole shit load of appeal for me, especially on my wedding day. "

The others laughed, his bathroom comment was understood loud and clear. For some people fruit, especially raisins and currants, they were great for the use of a decent laxative. Barty and Sirius could both prove this to be correct whole heartedly.

Hermione wiped a few tears of mirth from her eyes, before commenting "Well, it's a good job we're deciding to go with the first choice then. And of course we had no intentions of even considering that second cake. We merely showed it to you, to see how you would react. It was for entertainment value only."

Barty and Sirius mock glowered before rolling their eyes. They had truly been worried there for a moment. Truly worried their fiancées had genuinely liked that cake. Thank Merlin it had only been a joke to get a reaction out of them.

Sara-Jane giggled and said "Yeah, definitely. Seeing as the second choice was a dry fruit cake, which had actual mini peach and cherry chunks inside." She grimaced, as she added "Sweet Merlin, could you imagine just biting into a fruit cake, which had actual chunks of cherries and peaches in it?"

Both Barty and Sirius had looks of genuine revulsion. Barty wrinkled his nose in distaste, while Sirius mock gagged. They shook their heads, telling the girls how much the men really hated the sound of the second cake.

Sirius said "Okay, moving on, before I'm tempted to empty my stomach of tonight's dinner. Let's start with the actual menu. We know we aren't having a buffet. We've decided on a three course meal."

The girls and Barty nodded in agreement. Barty commented "We can't have chicken, as I'm allergic. I don't honestly know what it is, but I come all out in this god awful rash."

Sirius nodded "Yeah I can understand and agree with that. I on the other hand like chicken, but am willing to compromise. Obviously we don't need one of the grooms coming out in a rash on his wedding day of all days."

Hermione suggested "How about for the first course, a creamy tomato soup. The main course, we could have lobster with butter sauce." Sara-Jane continued from where Hermione had left off. "And for desert, we could have a double chocolate cheese cake with vanilla flavoured double fluffy cream, and a side serving of strawberries with fresh whipped cream."

Barty nodded "I like it. It's simple and not overly fancy." Sirius agreed "Yeah, I like lobster a lot. And the tomato soup, even the children will most likely eat that, without making too much of a fuss."

Barty licked his lips, and then said happily "Double chocolate cheese cake with double fluffy vanilla cream and strawberries and fresh whipped cream. Now that is what I call an irresistible combination."

Sirius had a glazed over look in his eyes, as he commented jokingly "Hmm, I think I'm gonna drool in pleasure. As will most likely above half of the adults, and undeniably all of the children."

Hermione and Sara-Jane laughed at their fiancée's antics. They couldn't blame them through. The thought of that desert combination even had their mouths watering, just thinking about it.


	18. Eighteen

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

It was the night before the wedding. Hermione and all the girls were staying at Potter manor, courtesy of Harry, whilst Barty and Sirius were staying with the others guys at Black manor.

Everything had been arranged and was ready for tomorrow's ceremony. Barty and Sirius had gone and collected everyone's suit, with help from Harry, Ron, and Remus.

Hermione and Sara-Jane had gone with Ginny, her mother and Sara-Jane's mother, along with Mrs. Weasley, to collect everyone's gowns. Or in Mrs. Weasley's, Stephanie's and Gwendolyn's cases, two piece suits.

The great hall had been decorated and was waiting for the arrival of the brides and grooms along with the guests, for the up and coming ceremony the following afternoon.

Currently Hermione and Sara-Jane were getting drunk, along with Ginny, who turned seventeen only three days previously, and was of legal age of consent to use magic out side of Hogwarts, and could also drink alcohol.

They were drinking muggle alcohol. Hermione, Ginny and Tonks were drinking rum with coca cola. Sara-Jane and Blaise and Stephanie were drinking vodka with blue berry juice, while Mrs. Weasley and Gwendolyn, along with Fleur were drinking sparkling white wine.

Gabriella of course being under age, she naturally was made to drink Butter beer, much to her dismay. She had really wanted to taste muggle alcohol, but of course her older sister insisted she was too young, and that she would be ill if she drank.

Muggle alcohol was more potent then wizarding alcohol, as Fleur was starting to realise from just drinking wine. She did not want her sister getting sick, and having a hangover the next day. And of course ultimately leading to her getting into trouble with their parent's for letting her younger underage sister drink alcohol.

Fleur decided she could do without the extra added pain tacked onto the headache, which she was certain she was going to be nursing the next morning. She was already starting to feel a slight buzz.

Gabrielle had bristled, but eventually let it go, after Fleur had said that she wasn't old enough or had yet grown a tolerance for any alcohol beverages.

Unknown to either Hermione or Sara-Jane, that Tonks and Stephanie had gone and hired two male strippers, much to Mrs. Weasley's horror, and Gwendolyn's amusement.

Meanwhile at Black manor, glass after glass full of fire whiskey was consumed. Two female strippers were currently dancing, or more like giving Barty and Sirius their very own lap dances, as the muggle song called "Lap dance" by Nerd, played full blast in the back ground.

Sirius was clearly amused, as the large breasted blond witch grinded topless against him wantonly, and pouted and was dressed like a school girl, hopping to get a better reaction out of them man, whose lap she was currently occupying.

Barty smirked at a brunet witch, as she rubbed her large bare breasts against his shirt covered chest, and gave him a saucy wink. She was also dressed in sexy version of the Gryffindor Hogwarts school uniform.

The others were cheering them on, while Remus looked flushed, and stared at the dancing witches, as he mentally speculated over whether either witches breasts were natural or magically enhanced.

After a brief time, he was silently inclined to believe them to be very much magically altered. As for one thing, each woman's body was not properly proportioned with the size of her chest.

He shook his head, never quite understanding or approving of a witch wanting to enhance her breast, enhance them to such ridiculous and unnatural proportions.

Tonks could change the size of her chest, but at least she would always reverse the process. And only did it in the privacy of their bedroom in either one of their rooms at number twelve Grimmauld Place, and only as a joke. And of course never went out in public like that.

And naturally she never went as far as the witches currently trying to sex up the only other two remaining and genuine Marauders. Who he could tell was only barely interested.

He knew Hermione and Sara-Jane had obviously had positive influence on them. Sara-Jane on Sirius in particular, considering Barty had always been a lot like Remus, which was why they had been best friends, like James and Sirius had been.

On the other hand, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger flushed brightly in embarrassment at the sight of the semi clad witches. They had not seen another woman naked in such a fashion since their own bachelor parties all those years ago, before they married either Molly or Gwendolyn.

Mean while back at Potter manor all the women, apart from Mrs. Weasley and Gwendolyn, were wolf whistling, as two strippers danced seductively, as they removed item after item of their sexy professor costumes.

A brown haired, brown eyed man, danced in front of Hermione, while a raven haired, blue eyed man, danced in front of Sara-Jane. The muggle song, "Sex is not the enemy" by Garbage, blared in the back ground.

Soon the strippers were down to matching black leather thongs. Hermione and Sara-Jane were going all different shades of red, scarlet, puce and maroon, as the strippers swayed seductively with an effortless grace.

Blaise and Tonks licked their lips at the sight of all that hard and firm muscle, those six packs and gorgeous abs. Ginny was happily imaging it was Harry, instead of the brown or black haired, brown or blue eyed, muscular wizards in front of her.

Blaise thought Ron would look yummy dressed in just a leather thong. Hermione could not help but flush brightly, when she thought of what Barty would look like butt ass naked.

Sara-Jane had the same problem, except she was imagining Sirius. All that long raven hair. She could imagine what it would feel like to run her fingers through said hair.

Mrs. Weasley blushed brightly and gulped her wine. She was unaccustomed to seeing wizards old enough to be one of her sons, swaying in a mere piece of black leather covering his privates, and a leather cord lodged in between the cheeks of their backsides.

Gwendolyn was not used to seeing other men besides her husband less then dressed, never mind wearing a scrap of leather to cover private parts. Hell, she wasn't even used to being around mainly men, seeing as she and Jack only had Hermione, and never had a son.


	19. Nineteen

**AN: I just started college, meaning I'm not going to be able to write or post in the week, only at weekends. So only expect an update once a week instead of several times. Sorry, but I wanna be a Primary school teacher, meaning I've got to work my ass off if I want to achieve my desired career.**

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

The next morning at Black manor, all of the guys except for Mr. Weasley, Jack Granger and Ryan Delaney, were terribly hung over, and still in bed. It was nine thirty in the morning; the ceremony was due to begin at one thirty. They had only a certain amount of time in order to get the younger men up, sobered, washed, shaven, and most importantly of all, get them dressed and straight to Hogwarts for the ceremony.

Jack asked "How on earth are we supposed to get the lot of them sobered before the ceremony?" Ryan added "Yeah, as simple coffee is obviously not going to work quickly enough, not after what those boys drank the night before."

Arthur looked amused and replied "Well, Jack, Ryan, I dare say it is a good job us magical folk have created a rather nifty potion that tackles this problem and rids of it instantly." He grinned knowingly, as he added "As soon as those boys drink the hang over potion, they'll be good as new. They will have no sickness or headaches."

He finished "The alcohol will be completely out of their systems. They will have a clear head, and will be ready to eat enough to feed an entire army. Trust me I know."

And he had been right. As soon as they had ripped open the curtains of each room that held the grooms to be, the best men and groomsmen, earning glares and very colourful curse from each painfully hung over wizard.

Before each wizard had a chance to empty their stomachs of all alcohol and food from the previous night's party, they were all handed a hang over potion, which they all gladly downed.

Harry moaned "Oh sweet Merlin that hit the spot, thank Merlin for a certain potions master." Said potions master in question grinned knowingly. Sirius commented "We'd all be up shit creak and in trouble with our better halves, if it weren't for good ole Midnight."

Remus nodded gratefully, and added "Yes, I must agree. It certainly does pay to have a potions master as a friend and fellow brotherly Marauder. We truly would be in for it otherwise."

Barty smirked and replied "Nice to know I'm appreciated for something beside my pretty boy looks."

The others snorted, but knew they could not disagree. Barty even in his late thirties, still very much resembled a pretty boy, regardless of his time spent in Azkaban.

Arthur spoke up after clearing his throat. Ok you lot, you each need to take a shower, shave and go about all your other morning business." Ryan added "You each can take turns, having half and hour each to do your business.

Arthur informed me that it takes less time for wizards to shave and do all those other activities then it does for muggle men." Sirius commented "True. Magic is hell of a convenient skill to be born with. We can complete every day tasks in above half of the time."

He finished "My home has three bathrooms. Two on the first and one on the second, plus I have my own personal bathroom connected to my rooms, which Harry, Barty, and Remus can use after me."

Barty nodded and said "Good. Arthur, Ryan, and Jack, they can use the bathroom on the first floor. Ron, Charlie, and Bill can use the second. Then the twins can use the one on the second floor."

Jack asked "Why do the twins get a whole floor and bathroom to themselves?" Arthur replied, grimacing as he did. "Trust me when I say, that that is definitely a good thing. Good doesn't even cover it."

Ron added "Yeah, seriously, good really doesn't cover it, try safer." Harry snorted and added "You never know what little and undesirable presents and traps they'll leave behind in their wake."

Fred and George protested "Why I never" Fred said "Been so insulted" George added "In all my life" Fred continued. "Don't you" George added "Trust us?" Fred also added. "I feel so" George commented "Unloved!" mocked pouted both Fred and George.

The others sniggered at this, while Arthur, Jack, and Ryan chuckled. Jack asked around a chuckle "Are all twins like this, or is just these two?" he gestured to the smirking Weasley twins.

Barty chuckled and said "I and Benjamin could sense each others moods. And we also shared a lot of likes and dislikes. But never did we finish each others sentences like that, and in such perfect timing."

Jack looked shocked and asked "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you're a twin?" Barty sighed and replied "Oh yeah. Benjamin Crouch, my twin, my identical twin at that."

Jack asked "Then why is he not attending the wedding?" Barty grimaced and replied "Little difficult, when you take into consideration I no longer talk or have anything to do with my brother."

He added blandly "To say we don't get along, that we had an argument would be the understatement of the millennium. And to say we no longer talk, is because my twin currently rots in Azkaban prison, soulless, after being kissed by the dementors."

He continued at Jack's look of horror, having been told by Hermione about Azkaban and its soul sucking guards. "He turned bad during our sixth year at Hogwarts. He wasn't always bad, but mixed with the wrong crowd."

He concluded "I'd rather not talk about it today. I have no desire to marry your daughter, whilst thinking of my soulless traitor of a twin. But I assure you I will tell you all when I and Hermione come back from our honeymoon." Jack nodded silently in understanding.

And with that agreed upon, the men proceeded up stairs to get ready after eating breakfast courtesy of the house elves. Thank Merlin Hermione had not been present to see some of the men eat thirds and fourths.

Sirius used the shower first, followed by Harry twenty five minutes later. Then after another twenty five minutes Barty took his turn. And lastly Remus showered and shaved and went about his business.

At one that afternoon, Barty and Sirius, and the others had just flooed to Hogwarts into the headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall revealed the women were already in the castle, and were currently finishing getting ready.

And also that she did not recommend either groom attempt to take a peek at their brides to be. Sirius asked what would happen if he did see fit to take a peek before he was allowed to.

Everyone swore they saw her smirk when she informed them, that she had placed a repelling hex on the area Hermione and Sara-Jane were getting ready in.

She had also informed them with a light air to her tone of voice, that if either Barty or Sirius tried anything, then they would get a shock sent through them literately, sending them landing backwards a few feet, landing on their backsides.

Sirius looked livid, while Barty let out a bark like laugh of disbelief, while the others sniggered at the look of irritation upon Sirius's handsome face.


	20. Twenty

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Mrs. Weasley shook her head in disapproval, as she watched Hermione, Ginny, and Sara-Jane clutch their heads and moan in pain. Blaise on the other hand was emptying her stomach into the nearest toilet. Fleur was no better off. She now knew that muggle wine did not sit well with her in the least.

Tonks and Stephanie were taking hang over potions, and handing the other girls one each. Gabriella grimaced and wrinkled her nose in disgust, and declared she was glad she had been drinking butter beer after all.

Once the girls were sober and hangover free, the house elves cook up a storm in the kitchen, much to Hermione's disapproval. And just like the men, the girls and women ate enough to feed an army.

It seemed there was something in the potions ingredients that made you hungry once you had taken said potion, and your hangover and up set stomach were cured.

Once everyone was satisfied that they had eaten enough, Ginny reveal their plan as to how everyone would be able to shower, with only four bathrooms but with ten of them.

Ginny explained "I'll use the bathroom in the master suit, which will be mine and Harry's room when we marry after Hogwarts." She went on "Hermione can use the bathroom down the hall. Tonks and Blaise can use the bathrooms on the second floor."

At their nods she went on "After I'm finished Sara-Jane can take the bathroom. Stephanie can use the bathroom when Hermione is finished.

Mum can use the bathroom once Blaise is finished. And after Tonks is done, Gwendolyn can use the bathroom. Then Fleur followed by Gabriella."

They all nodded and headed up stairs to get ready. Hermione decided to use the large claw sunk in bath tub, deciding she was not in the mood for the shower, and wanted to lay back and soak for half and hour or so after she had washed her hair.

She wanted to relax, as today was her eighteenth birthday after all. She intended to enjoy it. She knew she would, she knew Barty would see to that, he had promised her.

At one found the girls and women at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor tower. They all had their hair and make up done; they just needed to get dressed.

Fleur had straightened and then coiled and pinned, Hermione's hair on top of her head. Then a then carefully placed a golden tiara, with a delicate floral pattern made of tiny pearls and white rhinestones weaved together, on top of her head, which covered her something new tradition.

She wore a silver coloured necklace that had clear/blue Austrian crystals, with matching earrings. They belong to her mother, and covered the something blue and borrowed traditions.

Barty had sent to her his mother's 14kWhite Gold Diamond & Pink Sapphire Bracelet. Thatshe used to wear, and never removed when she had been alive. It covered her some thing old tradition.

Tonks had done hers and Sara-Jane's makeup. Hermione's, face, forehead, and neck had been dusted in mid creamy powder. Her cheek bones had been dusted in a dusky pink colour, giving them at slight rosy glow.

Tonks had used a white shadow on her upper eye lids. She had lightly dusted the white shadow, not wanting to make it too overpowering. And for her lower lids, she dusted them with a light bronze coloured shadow.

A mid brown eye liner was applied to her lower lids in a thin line. And a lighter brown pencil was added under eyes, mixed with a little brown and subtle white shadow. Her lovely long lashes were curled with extra volume mascara in black.

And finally her lips were out lined in a light rose coloured lip pencil, and was followed by a darker rose coloured lip stick, with a clear strawberry flavoured lip gloss, to make her lips shine and appear even fuller.

Fleur had decided Sara-Jane had agreed, that her hair would look lovely pinned half up and half down in large barrel curls. Sara-Jane had realised her veil would have not been suitable for an upswept style.

So her hair had been placed large barrel curls, and half of her it had been pinned back with tiny hair grips, that had blue rhinestones on them, which covered the some thing blue tradition. And the rest of her hair was left to flow down to her spine.

Tonks had dusted her face, forehead, along with her neck in a very pale peach toned powder. Her cheek bones with dusted with a dusky peach colour. While her upper eye lids were dusted with a white shadow and her lower lids were dusted with a pastel blue colour, to bring out her green eyes.

A mid navy eye liner was applied to her lower lids, followed by a light blue eye liner underneath her eyes, and was blended in with a little white eye shadow. Her long lashes were curled with black mascara.

And finally her lips were out lined in a light pink colour and a slightly darker shade of pink lips stick was applied, finally followed by a clear raspberry flavoured lip gloss, giving her the perfect shine and pout.

She wore her grandmothers **(On her mother's side of the family)** beautiful choker around her neck with matching earrings, made of Lilac and clear crystals. And she wore her grandmother's** (On her father's side of the family)** solid silver bracelet that had white circular diamonds and deep midnight sapphires.

Ginny on the other hand had her hair put in a French twist, with a few strands that had been placed in light bouncy barrel curls to frame her face. A few tiny white roses had been pinned randomly at the back of her head.

Ginny wore a matching necklace and earrings set. The necklace was a platinum chain that had diamonds and rubies on the end. The earrings matched. She also wore a 1/2 Carat Diamond and Ruby Tennis Bracelet in White Gold. Harry had given them to her for her birthday.

Her forehead, face and neck were dusted with a pale creamy powder. Her cheek bones were dusted with a nude coloured blush. And she had applied a skin coloured shadow to her upper eye lids, while her lower lids were dusted with a pastel mint green shadow.

She had carefully applied an eye pencil in a slightly darker shade of green to her lower lids. Underneath her eyes a light green eye pencil was applied, carefully and lightly blended in with a little white shadow. She curled her long lashes in black mascara, to give extra volume to make her eyes seem larger and fuller.

And finally her lips were out lined in a light baby pink lip pencil and a lip stick in a darker shade of the same colour was applied, followed by a clear cherry flavoured lip gloss, making her lips sparkle prettily.

The different shades of green complimented her fiery red hair beautifully. Even Hermione and Sara-Jane were slightly envious of her stunning red Maine, which enabled her to carry off all shades of green beautifully. Although she did point out to them, that she could only wear rubies, and not the actual colour red, like they were able to.

Blaise's hair had been done in spiral curls, and half of it was pinned up with hair grips with tiny white roses. The rest was left to flow down her back in soft dark brown spirals.

She had white diamond hoop earrings, made of platinum, in her ears. They were a gift from her mother the previous Christmas, not long after her father was killed during a death eater raid, by one of the Aurors.

She was also wearing a platinum necklace with a trio of diamonds on the end, which had been a Christmas present from her grandmother **(On her mother's side of the family).**

Also Sirius had gifted Ron with some precious platinum and small circular diamonds. Then he had practiced the spell for over a two month, required to make jewellery from raw materials. He managed to make a platinum tennis bracelet, with small white circular diamonds all the way around.

Her makeup was in a similar tone to Ginny's, only her eye shadow was a light pastel pink and white. Her lips with a light red colour with clear strawberry gloss.

Fleur and Gabriella had placed their hair in a complex looking bun with a few curled strands to frame their faces, with a hair grip on either side of their head with little white roses on them.

Their make up was similar to Hermione's, but with Smokey coloured shadow with a pale glossy peach coloured lip stick and gloss. Fleur's was slightly darker then Gabriella's, due to her being the older and more mature sister.

They both wore matching golden necklaces, which had an emerald shaped teardrop on the end, with tiny white diamonds all around. Their earrings also matched their necklaces. They had been gifts from their parents.

And they wore simple golden bracelet that had small square emeralds and even smaller white diamonds. It was simple design, but you could easily tell it was expensive. It had been a gift from their aunt and uncle. **(On their father's side of the family)**

Tonks had allowed her natural appearance to show for the wedding. Her dark blue eyes were dusted with pale blue and white eye shadow, and her lashes were curled and given more volume with black mascara.

Her lips had been painted a dark blood red colour with a clear vanilla gloss, making them look fuller and more noticeable. She had the perfect pout.

Her Long rave hair was placed in a French twist. Tiny white and blue roses had been placed randomly in her hair. She was wearing a necklace and earrings set, made of silver with clear crystals.

She also wore a platinum bracelet. That had white diamonds with pink oval shaped diamonds. Harry had given Remus the materials to work with, and produce a beautiful bracelet for Tonks.

The material had come from the Potter family fault. It was his engagement present to Remus and Tonks. Remus had been reluctant to accept at first, but Harry soon wore him down.

Harry insisted he deserved them, as if it hadn't been for him during his third year, when he taught him how to produce a fully corporal Patronus, then he would have had his soul sucked out by a dementor by now.

Mrs. Weasley wore natural colours. She curled her hair and left it to flow freely in bouncing curls around her shoulders. She wore simple pearl stud earrings and a necklace.

Mrs Granger wore slightly darker colours then Mrs Weasley. Her makeup was natural, except for the scarlet lipstick and liner. Her hair golden brown hair, just like Hermione's, was placed in a pleat at the back of her head. She wore the same earrings and necklace as Mrs. Weasley.

Stephanie looked lovely with a braided bun at the back of her head. With make up that consisted of pale browns and peach tones, with a little crème. She decided to wear the necklace her husband had given to her on their ten year anniversary.

It was a pure golden chain that had a medium sized pink heart shaped sapphire on the end with white diamonds. It was a stunning piece of jewellery.

She also wore a pair of pink sapphire princes cut stud earrings. They were such a stunning shade of pink. **(AN: I hate pink, but the character doesn't)**

Twenty minutes before the ceremony was due to begin, they all slipped into their gowns. Hermione's mother helped her into her gown. It was a simple, but stunning creation, and Hermione looked immensely beautiful in it.

The gown consisted of a shirred bodice down the front, trimmed with embroidered beaded lace. Spaghetti straps crisscrossed down the back into the shirred bodice trimmed with buttons. The trumpet skirt was plain with a chapel train.

Hermione then slipped into a pair of white open toe shoes, made of Satin, which had a 3 ½" heel. She knew her feet would be killing her by the time she was due to remove them at the end of the evening.

And finally a bottom length veil was pinned behind her head, left to flow downwards freely, followed by a white garter with baby blue lacy, which her mother rolled up her leg, until it reached her mid thigh. Then her mother handed her the bouquet she had chosen in the florist.

Sara-Jane smiled at her mother, as she helped her into her gown. It was a pure white strapless gown with beading and platinum coloured embroidery along the neckline and Basque waist. The skirt has overlapped layers of organza, and is decorated with scattered beadwork.

She allowed her mother to pin the flowing veil that reached her bottom, to the back of her head. She stood still as her mother straightened the vale out so it wasn't all crumpled at the bottom.

She then stepped into a pair of white satin strapped shoes, which had a 3 1/2" heel. She also thought the same as Hermione, her feet would be screaming in protest by the time the shoes were due to be removed again.

Finally her mother handed her the bouquet she had chosen at the florist. Once she had helped her roll a garter with baby pink lace up her mid thigh.

Then mother and daughter shared a smile, and a few words of comfort and encouragement. A few tears were shed in the process. This was it; Sara-Jane was taking one of the final steps into adulthood. The next and final step would be motherhood, but that hopefully wouldn't happen for a couple of years yet.

Meanwhile Ginny was straightening out the bow on her gown. It was a floor length, pale blue strapless A-line BELSOIE Supreme Satin gown. BELSOIE Supreme Satin was gathered on bodice, with a white colour band that tied into a bow at the waist.

Half of her back was bared. The back of the gown resembled a halter neck. She paired the gown with a pair of white Silk Satin shoes that had a small strap across the front of the shoe. There were tiny little white stones all around the small buckle. And to finish there was a 3" heel.

Ginny then went and collected her chosen posie, after checking her appearance one last time in the nearby full-length mirror. She nodded silently to herself, wondering what Harry would think of her current appearance.

Tonks, Fleur's and Gabriella wore the same gown and shoes as Ginny. They each carried their own posies of choice. Each woman, or Gabriella's case girl, took in their appearance.

The others eyed Ginny, and smiled slightly. Tonks commented "Harry is not going to know what hit him, as soon as he sees you." Fleur and Gabriella nodded in agreement. Gabriella could finally see why Harry Potter chose her. She was really beautiful.

Mrs. Weasley entered the room dressed in a chcolate coloured Chiffon, full-length gown with an empire bodice and a beaded trim. It had a sweet heart neckline, with elbow length sleeves that flare slightly at the cuff. The skirt was a princess line. And their was a chocolate Bolero jacket, which had ¾ sleeves, with matching beaded satin cuffs.

She wore shoes made of white Satin that had a 1 1/2" heel. She also wore skin coloured nylons. She had a red rose pinned to her jacket. She looked lovely and elegant.

Mrs Granger Wore an Iridescent Taffeta two piece suit, which was a long dress, with a waist length jacket. There was two buttons on the jacket, with coordinating beaded trim on the waist. It was wine coloured. She had a white rose pinned to the lapel of the jacket.

She also wore a pair of white Satin shoes, which had a 2 5/8" heel. And skin coloured nylons. She looked a picture of elegance. Hermione thought her mother loved stunning.

Stephanie wore an ice blue coloured Chiffon gown with a beaded empire bodice. A fit and flare skirt. Matching beaded bolero jacket. The dress underneath the jacket had spaghetti straps

She paired the dress and jacket with a pair of white Silk Satin shoes that had a 3" heel. She completed the whole assemble, with skin coloured nylons. She also had a beautiful pink rose pinned to her jacket.


	21. Twenty One

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Jack and Ryan came and collected their daughters to take them down to the great hall for the ceremony. They would be giving away their only daughters in just over fifteen minutes time.

Ryan Delaney smiled at his daughter lovingly. He could not have been more proud if he had tried. His baby girl was all grown up and ready to marry.

But he still felt sadness, sadness because she was no longer a little girl. He felt like he was going to lose her, lose her no matter how she tried to convince him otherwise.

Sadness and anger because she was being forced to marry, and all because of a discriminative law, all because she was not a pure blooded witch like her mother was, and all because he was a muggle.

He was just thankful that Sirius was a decent man, whom he surprisingly approved of, regardless of the large age gap separating him and his daughter.

Jack on the other hand looked at his daughter in awe. His love and adoration for his only daughter was evident in his expression. Both Ryan and Sara-Jane could see this as clear as day.

He too like Ryan, felt a lingering sadness over the fact he was about to give his baby girl away to another man, another man who was twenty years older, old enough to be her father.

Regardless of that, he liked Barty and found him to be a pleasant and good looking young man, and hilarious beyond reason. The man had a sense of humour that had Jack doubled over, and that he greatly approved of.

He knew Barty would take care of and respect his daughter. He was a grown man, who had already experienced life. He had lived his life, was mature, and knew how to treat a woman with respect, unlike an inexperienced and fumbling teenage boy.

Hermione took a deep breath, as she shared a nervous but also excited smile with Sara-Jane, who looked about ready to climb the walls with uncontained nerves.

Her knuckles were white from the grip she had on her father's arm, who winced as the circulation begun to become rather lax in his arm. He shot his daughter a look; causing her to instantly loosen her drip, and to smile rather sheepishly.

Hermione snorted shook her head in amusement. Sara-Jane mocked glared and said "Ok, go head and laugh, get it out of your system, Granger. But I sure as hell don't see you looking any better."

Hermione did start laughing then, unknowing everyone in the great hall could hear her. "Oh please you've got to be kidding me. At least my father still has circulation running throughout his arm, where I haven't squeezed him to death."

Sara-Jane opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Hermione, who smirked and commented dryly "And don't bother saying I don't know what you are going through." She snorted and added "Because I assure you I do. My own hubby to be is on the other side of that door, standing right beside your own, I'm willing to wager."

Sara-Jane sighed in defeat and commented "Fine. I admit it. I'm on the verge of pissing my pants with nerves. I'm about to marry a man much older then me, with more experience at life then I can even begin to grasp." She hissed, as she added "Are you quite satisfied?"

Hermione replied dryly "Ecstatic." She added in a more subdued tone. "But I do understand where your coming from, and what your feeling." She continued "I'm to marry a man who has made his name and fortune, which has nothing to do with his family being an old and well connected line. But in fact what he has chosen as a career."

She went on after a pause "Even with all my knowledge from books, I still feel inferior to Barty. He's a success, good enough to make his own fortune outside of his family. He has even managed to remain successful, regardless of his past."

She concluded "As for me, I'm not even graduated from school for another year yet. So what on earth do you suppose I have to offer him, accept for my know-it-all nature?"

Sara-Jane audibly gasped and said "I swear, I'm gonna wring your neck, until you see stars and fairies. If anyone should be feeling inferior, then it's me and the others. Christ Hermione, you're the most intelligent and gifted student of our generation, literately."

She concluded "And has for you not having anything worth offering Barty, well, something tells me he will highly protest such a notion. You honestly have no idea what you're going to give him, have you?"

Hermione frowned and asked "What do you mean?" She and Sara-Jane were so immersed in their conversation, they had forgotten entirely that their fathers were watching and listening to them intently. And the great hall was full of family and relatives listening.

"You're his match in everyway possible. You are both extremely intelligent and sharp individually, but together, you're both awe inspiring. And you're eventually going to share the same profession. And you never know, you could turn it into a family business" she told the other girl."

She concluded "And finally, you're both going to make such beautiful and unbelievably scarily intelligent children. But before you can have and do any of that, you've got marry him first. Now come on, let's going and get ourselves shackled."

Jack and Ryan exchanged looks, and shook their heads in disbelief, having never witnessed this side to their daughters up until now.

Ryan commented "Okay you two. I'm certain everyone is in place, and waiting for you two to make your entrance." And as if right on cue, the wedding march began to play. The large doors to the great hall opened, to reveal Charlie and Bill Weasley on either side.

They were looking them in slight worry, as well as knowingly, as were most of the people in the hall. I few were eyeing both girls in worry. But those concerned looks soon changed to looks filled with awe, awe at the sight of the two brides in all of their beautiful and glowing glory.

Jack and Ryan proceeded to lead their daughters down the isle towards Barty and Sirius. They long side Harry, Remus and Albus, were standing at the other end of the hall, waiting.


	22. Twenty Two

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Barty were stunned. Hermione had never looked more beautiful to him. She was glowing and looked like a goddess in his eyes. He realised he was falling in love with her. And if he weren't already, then he knew for sure it wouldn't take long or anything major to confirm those feelings.

He was also worried and more then a little disturbed, disturbed about what he and the others had just overheard being discussed between Hermione and Sara-Jane. He could tell that he was not the only one. Sirius was looking more then a little disturbed himself, as were Harry and Remus, along with Ginny and the others.

Barty made a mental note to take his soon to be wife to one side during the reception. He and she needed to have a chat. He would not under any circumstances tolerate her thinking and feeling she was inferior to him in anyway what so ever. In fact he felt that she was his counter part in everyway possible.

Sirius was discovering exactly the same thing as Barty. He was floored by Sara-Jane's glowing beauty. And the fact she would soon be his legally, it was enough to fill him with almost overwhelming warmth, warmth he had never felt up until then.

If this was what it felt like to fall in love, then both Barty and Sirius were willing to accept it whole heartedly. It was such an incredible feeling to say the least.

And yes, he too was feeling more then a little disconcerted concerning what everyone had just overheard being discussed between the two young brides. He made a mental note like Barty had, to take Sara-Jane to one side during the reception. He did not want her to go on feeling and being intimidated by the fact he had a past and experience that came with that past.

Harry and Remus shared a knowing look with both Ginny and Blaise. The girls smiled in delight, while Harry and Remus grinned with satisfaction. But they were also worried as well. They all hoped Barty and Sirius would be able to put the girl's minds at a rest.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like crazy from behind half moon framed glasses perched upon the bridge of his pointed nose. Although those twinkling eyes hid the worry he was experiencing due to what he had just overheard. He hoped Barty and Sirius were able to confront and dissolve all of the girl's worries and uncertainties.

When Hermione and Sara-Jane reached the front with their father's the music ceased. Ryan placed Sara-Jane's hand in Sirius's, and shared a nodded and small smile with Sirius.

Jack placed Hermione's hand within Barty's, before nodding to each other in silent understanding, Jack silently telling Barty to take care of his baby girl, and to not hurt her.

Albus began the ceremony. He asked "And who gives these women?" Jack and Ryan said in perfect unison "I and her mother do." They both then went and sat beside their wives on the opposite of the hall, Jack to the left, and Ryan to the right.

Albus then continued onward, going through the boring formalities asking "Does anyone know of any unlawful impediment, as to why these four individuals should not be married. If so, speak now or forever hold your peace?" When no one spoke up, Albus continued, considering it to be safe to go onward.

He turned to Hermione and Barty first and said "Will you Bariums Crouch Jr, take thee Hermione Jane Granger to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" Barty replied "I will."

Albus then asked the same of Hermione "And will you Hermione Jane Granger, take thee Bariums Crouch Jr to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" She replied "I will."

Albus then turned to face Sirius and Sara-Jane. He asked "Will you Sirius Christian Black, take thee Sara-Jane Lily Delaney to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" He replied "I will."

Albus then repeated the same question with Sara-Jane "And will you Sara-Jane Lily Delaney, take thee Sirius Christian Black to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" she replied "I will."

Albus then continued, as he turned back to Barty and Hermione "Barty repeat after me" Barty nodded in understanding. "I Bariums Crouch Jr" Barty repeated "I Bariums Crouch Jr. Do take thee Hermione Jane Granger; do take thee Hermione Jane Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Albus went on "To have and to hold" Barty repeated "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for richer for poorer. For better and for worse, for better and for worse, until death we do part, until death we do part."

Albus then turned to Hermione and went through the same process with her. "I Hermione Jane Granger" Hermione repeated "I Hermione Jane Granger. Do take thee Bariums Crouch Jr; do take thee Bariums Crouch Jr, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

They continued after a mere seconds pause "To have and to hold, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for richer for poorer, for better and for worse, for better and for worse, until death we do part, until death we do part."

Albus then repeated the process, which he had gone through with Barty and Hermione, with Sirius and Sara-Jane. "I Sirius Christian Black" Sirius repeated "I Sirius Christian Black. Do take thee Sara-Jane Lily Delaney; do take thee Sara-Jane Lily Delaney, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Albus went on and Sirius continued to repeat "To have and to hold, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in sickness and heath, for richer for poorer, for richer for poorer, for better and for worse, for better and for worse, until death we do part, until death we do part."

Albus then had Sara-Jane repeat the same vows. "I Sara-Jane Lily Delaney, I Sara-Jane Lily Delaney, do take thee Sirius Christian Black; do take thee Sirius Christian Black, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to my lawfully wedded husband."

They continued on without pausing "To have and to hold, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, for better and for worse, until death we do part, until death we do part."

Albus then asked for the rings. Both Harry and Remus placed a set of rings on top of the book Albus had been reading from. Harry placed two white gold bands in the centre of the book, and Remus followed his example, also with two white gold bands.

Albus then silently placed a none verbal illusion around himself and the others, so only witches and wizards, and Hermione and Sara-Jane's parents would be able to see the magic that was to take place, which was required to complete the ceremony.

The muggles whom had no idea this was not an actual muggle wedding, and did not know magic even existed, would merely see the two couples exchanging rings, and hear them taking another set of vows.

Albus instructed Barty to take Hermione's wedding band, and repeat after him, as he placed it on her left ring finger. Barty nodded, as he picked up the smaller and thinner bands of the two, which had a tiny white diamond in the centre.

Albus then said "Repeat after me." He continued after a brief pause, and said "I Bariums Crouch Jr give you Hermione Jane Granger this ring as a symbol of my love promise and devotion, I thee wed."

Barty repeated, as he took Hermione's hand, and gently pushed the ring securely onto her left ring finger, to rest along side her engagement ring. "I Bariums Crouch Jr give you Hermione Jane Granger this ring as a symbol of my love promise and devotion, I thee wed."

Albus then told Hermione to take Barty's ring and repeat after him, and to slide the ring on Barty's left ring finger. "I Hermione Jane Granger give you Bariums Crouch Jr this ring as a symbol of my love promise and devotion, I thee wed."

Hermione repeated and took Barty's left hand in her own. "I Hermione Jane Granger give you Bariums Crouch Jr this ring as a symbol of my love promise and devotion, I thee wed."

She then gently pushed the ring that matched her own, **(But was plain without the tiny diamond in the centre)** down onto his left ring finger. It was a prefect fit, just like her own was.

Albus then repeated the same process with Sirius and Sara-Jane. Sirius took the smaller and thinner band and turned to face Sara-Jane, as Albus spoke. "I Sirius Christian Black give you Sara-Jane Lily Delaney this ring as a symbol of my love promise and devotion, I thee wed"

Sirius repeated as he took Sara-Jane left hand in his own. "I Sirius Christian Black give you Sara-Jane Lily Delaney this ring as a symbol of my love promise and devotion, I thee wed." He then gently pushed the ring onto her left finger, to join her engagement ring.

Sara-Jane then took hold of Sirius ring, as Albus spoke. "I Sara-Jane Lily Delaney give you Sirius Christian Black this ring as a symbol of my love promise and devotion, I thee wed."

Sara-Jane repeated as she pushed the ring onto Sirius left ring finger "I Sara-Jane Lily Delaney give you Sirius Christian Black this ring as a symbol of my love promise and devotion, I thee wed."

Albus then took out his wand and conjured two golden cords with tassels on the end. He magically tied one rope with a flick of his wrist, binding Barty and Hermione's left wrists together. He then continued using the second cord to bind Sirius and Sara-Jane's left wrists together.

He then used what was known as a none verbal charm to bind each couples souls and magic to the other, as well as mind, body, and soul. Both couples gasped when they felt a vast amount of magic flowing through them, as a bright blinding light surrounded both couples. They were honestly relieved none of the muggles could see any of this happening.

The light ceased as soon as the individual cords had magically dissolved into the wedding rings of each couple. Then lastly Albus asked Barty and Hermione to take out their wands, and place them wand tip to tip.

He then told them to repeat after him at the same time, together as one. "I bind my soul, my body, my mind, and my magic to you. I make this promise and vow to bind my wand to your wand, stating my wand shall never be used to harm thee no matter what."

This part of the ceremony was required. When and if completed properly, it prevented each member of the couple from taking their wand and causing physical harm to their spouse no matter what.

Barty and Hermione placed their wands tip to tip and repeated "I bind my soul, my body, my mind, and my magic to you. I make this promise and vow to bind my wand to your wand, stating my wand shall never be used to harm thee no matter what."

When they had completed the vow as one, golden sparks emitted from both wands and straight into each others, before glowing gold, indicating the process was complete and had been a success.

Albus then had Sirius and Sara-Jane repeat the same process. Sirius and Sara-Jane placed their wands tip to tip and repeat after Albus. "I bind my soul, my body, my mind, and my magic to you. I make this promise and vow to bind my wand to your wand, stating my wand shall never be used to harm thee no matter what."

Sirius and Sara-Jane proceeded to repeat "I bind my soul, my body, my mind, and my magic to you. I make this promise and vow to bind my wand to your wand, stating my wand shall never be used to harm thee no matter what."

When they were done just like it had happened with Barty and Hermione, golden sparks shot out of their wands and into each others, before glowing gold.

Once the couples had secured their wands out of sight, Albus removed the illusion and announced "I now pronounce you to be husband and wife you may kiss your brides."

Barty and Sirius exchanged a look, only Remus knew the meaning of, he had to stifle a chuckle. Barty then leaned forwards, gently cupping Hermione's face with his palms, as he gently captured her mouth with his own in a loving and passionate kiss.

Sirius gently and lovingly fingered one of her long and soft blond curls, as he moved his lips against her own in a gentle but passionate and loving kiss. They all pulled away within mere seconds of each other.

Everyone began to clap and cheer, as Albus announced "It is my utter most pleasure and honour, to announce to you all today, Mr. Bariums Crouch Jr and Mrs. Hermione Jane Crouch." He added "And Mr. Sirius Christian Black and Mrs. Sara-Jane Lily Black."

Stephanie, Molly, and Gwendolyn had tears in their eyes. Their husbands smiled loving and indulgently, as they handed their wives a handkerchief.

Ginny handed Hermione her bouquet, as Blaise did the same with Sara-Jane. The girls were beaming at each other, as the men patted each other on the back, grinning wildly.

Then Barty led his new wife down the isle arm in arm, followed by Sirius and Sara-Jane from behind. They were followed by Harry and Ginny also arm in arm, with Ron and Blaise, Tonks and Remus, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie with Gabriella.


	23. Twenty Three

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Before everyone was due to head outside, near to the lake to begin taking wedding pictures, Barty took Hermione to one side, and Sirius did the same with Sara-Jane. They explained the situation to Albus, who informed them that they could use the head boy and girls bedrooms.

But he wanted them back within the hour, as it would take that long to settle everyone outside near the lake. Plus that was only how long he and the others would be able to hold off all of Hermione's and Sara-Jane's muggle relatives, without them becoming suspicious.

Barty took Hermione into the head girl's quarters, while Sirius took Sara-Jane into the head boy's quarters. Seeing as Harry and Hermione had made head boy and girl, Harry allowed Sirius and Sara-Jane to use his quarters for the up and coming year.

Barty closed the door behind him, and placed a silencing charm around the room, and charmed the door locked. He then turned to face Hermione, who was busy waving her wand over her bouquet.

Barty gave her a bemused smile, and asked her "Hermione, correct me if I'm wrong, because I'm seriously hopping I am, but are you by any chance placing a few nasty hexes on that floral arrangement. So when the witch who catches it, ends up with something worse then seven years worth of bad luck?"

Hermione snorted and replied "I'll just go on and continue to pretend you didn't just even think that, never mind actually have the sheer balls to ask in the first place."

She added as she finished waving her wand over the bouquet, and said "For your information, I and Sara-Jane decided to charm our bouquets, so that the witches who catch them, grantees they'll be the next to get married. And that they're given seven years worth of good luck."

Barty smiled apologetically, as he closed the remaining distance between himself and his wife. He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her on top of the head, and said "Sorry about that love. It's just that it is unfortunately not unheard of. Mainly dark witches tend to do it."

He added "Sirius mentioned Snape attended Bellatrix's wedding to Lestrange. Said that Snape was taunting him over what a raving lunatic his cousin was. Sirius was pissed over the fact he was related to such a mad and sadistic bitch."

He added at Hermione's questioning look "She hexed her bouquet, so that the unfortunate and unknowing witch who caught it was dealt seven years of bad luck. That whenever she'd look in a mirror it would crack. And for the first seven years of her marriage, she had been unable to conceive."

Hermione gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. She hissed venomously, as she removed the hand from her mouth "Ooh, that foul hag. The woman is positively a psychotic monster. I cannot believe Sirius is related to that lunatic."

She continued "Sara-Jane and I had read about people charming or hexing their bouquets. But not all of those charms were designed to mean any ill will. Most increased infertility, or if the witch was unattached, then a spell would show the witch in her sleep, whom their true intended husband and lover were meant to be."

She concluded "They are the two spells, along with the seven years worth of good luck, which I and Sara-Jane have cast on our own bouquets. We're hopping Ginny and Tonks are the ones to catch them, or Blaise."

Barty nodded, before placing a gentle and sweet kiss on her lips. He asked as he pulled back slightly to look her into her eyes "Hermione, what was with that conversation you and Sara-Jane were having outside of the great hall before you entered for the ceremony?"

Hermione's eyes widened, as she asked "What do you mean?" Barty replied "Whilst we were all waiting inside of the hall, I and Sirius, along with everyone else overheard you and Sara-Jane commenting on how you felt inferior compared to me, while Sara-Jane felt daunted by Sirius's past experiences."

Hermione paled, and replied "I'm sorry, no one was supposed to have found out about that, never mind actually overheard." She added "I cannot help but feel inferior compared to you. You're older, wiser, and a success, whereas I have another year of Hogwarts left to complete. And all of my knowledge comes from reading books."

Barty told her firmly, but also gently "Hermione I won't tolerate you talking or thinking like this. Excuse my French, but it is all complete and utter bullshit, and your fears are completely unfounded."

He added at her indignant look "Now let me finish, before you starting getting your knickers in a twist. You are not by any means inferior to me. In fact I see you as my equal and counterpart in everyway."

He went on after a brief pause "You feel you have nothing worth offering me" he added at her shocked look "I know your feeling that, seeing as you're unknowingly broadcasting your emotions and thoughts down our newly created link."

Hermione flushed brightly at this. Barty chuckled slightly, as he said "Not to worry, we'll both work on constructing barriers as soon as we come back off of our honeymoon. Those barriers will help conceal our emotions and thoughts, in less we want to give each other access."

He added after her small nod. "Hermione, you honestly don't realise what your going to give me, do you?" He shook his head, smiling at her gently. He said "You're giving me the chance to continue on the Crouch bloodline in years to come."

He continued "You're providing me with companionship, and an intelligent conversation. Your love of potions like my own, your love of books and thirst for knowledge, they match my own completely. And I agree with Sara-Jane, we could possibly make it a family business. I'd love nothing more then to take you on as my apprentice, teaching all I know."

He added, as Hermione beamed in delight at him. "And finally, you're giving me the chance to become a father. I have always wanted children to love and care for, to pass down my knowledge and love of books, and the thirst of learning new and wonderful things."

He concluded "And as for me being a success, well, how else do you suppose I gained all of that knowledge, hmm? I'll tell you how; I did exactly as you yourself have done. I studied hard. I read practically every book I could get my hands on, no matter its size or content."

He laughed as he told her "Merlin, I and Remus practically lived in the library when we weren't helping the others plan a prank, or transforming to keep Moony company during the full moon."

He continued after a brief pause, and a small kiss, which he placed on the tip of her nose. "I and Remus weren't interested in shagging a new girl every week, like Sirius had been. We also hadn't been constantly asking out one girl and only one girl, since our fifth year. Nor were we popular, and the captain of the quidditch team, like James had been."

He finally concluded "So no you are not inferior to me, Hermione. Please believe that." Hermione nodded in understanding, before reaching up to kiss him. Barty wrapped his arms around her, and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes of just kissing and holding each other, Barty said "We should go and join the others, as there are still the wedding pictures to be taken. So we better go now, before I am tempted to just lock us in here for the rest of the night, until morning."

Hermione nodded in agreement, before picking up her bouquet, and then allowing Barty to remove the silencing charm and locking charm from the door, before leading her out of the room by her right hand.

Meanwhile in the head boy's quarters, Sirius and Sara-Jane were having a similar conversation to Barty and Hermione. Sirius stood near to the door, his arms crossed, watching as his wife muttered under her breath, as she waved her wand over her bouquet.

Sirius cleared his throat before asking "Please tell me you intend to give the bride seven years of good luck and not bad. And please tell me the witch who catches that bouquet is not going to end up cracking every mirror she looks into for the next seven years. Or end up infertile for the first seven years of her marriage?"

Sara-Jane finished casting the last charm on the floral arrangement, and then turned to face her husband. She frowned, and said "Of course I'm planning on giving whoever catches my bouquet seven years of good luck, and not bad."

She added her frown deepening as she asked "Do you mean some brides actually do render the witch who catches her bouquet with seven years of bad look, as well as the ability to crack mirrors, or the inability to conceive during the first seven years of her marriage?"

Sirius nodded scowling darkly, as he replied "Yeah, my cousin Bellatrix for example. Snape took great and fucking sick pleasure informing me of my cousin's sick lunacy. He attended her wedding, and was even present when she hexed the bouquet before the reception."

Sara-Jane looked a little green, as she asked "Does stark raving mad lunacy run in your family by any chance?" She added at Sirius's truly pained looking smirk. "It seems you managed to escape with a less dangerous and none sadistic lunacy, when compared to the rest of your relatives."

Sirius chuckled in reply, shaking his head in pained exasperation. Cursing the fact for the billionth time, that he was a Black, whose name and reputation was associated with the dark arts and all out sadistic lunacy.

He said "Ok, we'll changed the subject just as soon as you tell me what your planning with that bouquet, and whether a certain Mrs. Crouch is in on it as well."

Sara-Jane picked up her bouquet off of the bed, and said "Yes, Hermione is involved. It was her idea to use the charm, which increase fertility in the first seven years of their marriage. And also to give unattached witches the ability to have one dream, in order to see who their intended husband and lover should be."

She concluded "I cast a spell to grantee the witch who catches my bouquet will get married next. I also added an extra strong seven years good luck charm into the mix. As I feel every new bride could use some good luck to start with."

She concluded "And I agree with Hermione, that every witch with even the smallest ability to love and to care should have extra help being able to conceive."

Sirius nodded and said "Good. I'm glad both you and Hermione feel like that. I'm glad neither of you are vindictive little psychotic bitches." He added "Oh and we need to have a little chat, a chat about certain insecurities of yours and Hermione's. Barty's having a similar conversation with Hermione next door, right now."

Sara-Jane asked "What are you talking about?" Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing wearily. This was the last conversation he ever expected to be having with his wife, his very young wife. Not even half an hour after exchanging I do's, rings, and vows, as well as joining their lives, minds, magic, and souls.

He replied "I'm talking about the conversation you and the newly Mrs. Crouch were having outside the doors of the great hall, before the ceremony had started. Not only I and Barty heard, no, all of yours and Hermione's relatives did as well."

He continued on quickly at his wife's look of slight alarm. "We heard you both talking about how you feel intimidated by my past experiences. And of course how Hermione feels inferior compared to her new husband."

He added, not giving her a chance to even open her mouth to speak. "I realise I am a lot older then you, and have lived and done things you most likely can't understand or even grasp. But I don't want you to feel that you have to be intimidated by me."

Sara-Jane spluttered, at a loss for words, as he went on "I don't want you to feel that you've got nothing to offer me. You have no idea what you're giving to me. You're giving me the chance to be somebody's husband, and hopefully a father eventually."

He continued after a brief pause "I never thought I would ever have the chance to marry and possibly grow to love another and care enough to want to spend my remaining years with, and someone to share several years of companionship to come."

He went on "After Azkaban, I was under the impression and strongly believed I would never find someone to marry and settled down with, have many children with. I honestly believed I would spend the rest of my remaining days, travelling from one witches bed to another, one after the other."

He smiled gently, as he told her "So thank you. You are giving me a new lease of life, a new meaning and desire to be better. You're giving me the chance to teach you the ways of the world. You are still so young and innocent."

He concluded softly "I'm honoured to be the one who will be there to watch you complete your transformation from a young girl into a grown woman, and my wife, and hopefully to a couple of years time, the mother of my children."

Sara-Jane was stunned and touched beyond belief. Her green eyes filled with tears, as she stared at him in awe. Before Sirius knew what had hit him, he had his arms full, and his lips with being covered by another set.

He froze briefly, his eyes going wide at the unexpected movement on his wife's part. After a moment he relaxed, closing his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes, Sirius broke the kiss and said "I think we better get out of this room immediately, before I no longer have the self control to not jump you. We do after all still have the wedding pictures to take near the lake outside."

Sara-Jane nodded, and allowed him to lead her out of the room until later on that evening.


	24. Twenty Four

An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love

Barty and Sirius silently nodded to each other, indicating all was well, as they met up outside, their respective wives holding onto their arms. The quartet walked towards the lake talking quietly, where everyone was waiting for them.

Hermione asked Sara-Jane as they continued onwards. "So, were you cornered as well?" Sara-Jane nodded and replied "Yeah, I was." Hermione nodded and sighed. She then added "What about hexed bouquets?" Sara-Jane smirked and replied "Yeah, and that to."

Barty commented "Hopefully your insecurities have now been cleared up." He added dryly "And of course, when you know of Bellatrix and her less then sane antics you tend to feel the need to make sure your wife is not the same. Especially when said wife is caught waving her wand over her floral arrangement, muttering Merlin knows what at the same time."

Sirius laughed, before adding "I hope so. I didn't go saying all of that mushy crap, no matter how true it was, just for you to go a head and be even more insecure. And no, I agree with Midnight, no bloody shit batty, crazy wife, hexing her bouquet for me."

Sara-Jane scoffed rolling her eyes, as she commented "Ha, and here I was thinking my husband at least had one single romantic bone in his body. And if you'd like, I'll hex something for you, but it sure as hell won't be bloody flowers."

Sirius rolled his eyes, as Barty and Hermione started sniggering, as he retorted "Look, I am not usually that mushy, even though what I said was genuinely true and what I think and feel. Just don't expect me to pour out my heart at every single opportunity."

Sara-Jane snorted, and quipped in reply "Of course not, that would be asking far too much, you are after all only male, it is to be expected. Although, I will ask this of you, which is to at least make somewhat of an effort on my birthday and Valentines day, nothing more and nothing less."

Sirius rolled his eyes and replied, just as they reached everyone else "Ok, fine, two days out of the year I'll willingly bring out all of the mushy crap." Sara-Jane snorted and shook her head.

Hermione commented, as she affectionately squeezed Barty's arm "Thank Merlin I chose Barty instead of Sirius. I definitely married the right Marauder." Barty laughed at this, and kissed her on the forehead, while Sirius mocked glowered at her.

Sara-Jane asked as they stopped in front of Remus, Harry, along with Ginny, Tonks, Ron and Blaise. "Wait a minute, you mean Sirius was one of the suitors on your list?" Hermione nodded "Yeah. Every male you saw in that room, except for Fudge, they were my four chosen suitors."

She added "Meaning if I hadn't known about Barty having a twin, I would have believed him to have been the guilty one. And as for Snape, if I hadn't been aware of what he was like in the first place, then I could've very well end up being Mrs. Snape, and not Crouch."

Sara-Jane shot Hermione a look of pure revulsion and horror, followed by sympathy. She then turned back to her husband, before placing a kiss on his mouth, then pulled away, saying "In that case, feel free to be unromantic as you like. I'll take you and your lack of romance over Snape any day, thank you very much."

Barty, Remus, Harry and Ron cracked up laughing, while Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and Blaise giggled hysterically. Sirius yelped "I should bloody well think so as well; this is Snivellus we're talking about here."

This only caused the others to laugh even harder, with Sara-Jane joining them, while Sirius sniffed indignantly. He grumbled "Coming on you lot, let's not keep the photographers and the others waiting for us.

As soon as they reached the first photographer, he had Barty and Hermione stand side by side, with Remus on Barty's side, with Ginny on Hermione's side, before he took the photo.

He repeated the same process with Sirius and Sara-Jane, only Harry was at Sirius side, and Blaise at Sara-Jane's other side, before taking the photo.

He then got the two brides and grooms, along with the wedding party, and both fathers and mothers of the bride, along with Arthur and Molly. Once he had them all positioned how he wanted them, he took the photo.

Next he took a dozen photos of just Barty and Hermione on their own, either kissing and cuddling, or beaming at the camera. A second photographer was doing the same with Sirius and Sara-Jane.

The first photographer then took pictures of the two brides and grooms together, and some with all four of them in the picture, and others with just the grooms or the brides. Even a couple with just Hermione and Sirius in, or Barty and Sara-Jane.

The second photographer took four pictures of Harry and Ginny, followed by Remus and Tonks, Ron and Blaise, Arthur and Molly, as well as Stephanie and Ryan, and Jack and Gwendolyn.

And finally Bill and Fleur, and a couple of Charlie and Gabriella, even though Charlie and Gabriella weren't a couple or had any intentions of being one, they were still partnered together at the wedding.

The second photographer took several photos of just Barty, Remus and Sirius, the original and only remaining Marauders. Then Harry, Ron, and all of the other Weasley men, Jack and Ryan joined the photos.

The second photographer was doing the same with Hermione and Sara-Jane, who had their picture taken with Ginny, Tonks, Blaise, Fleur, Gabriella, Stephanie, Gwendolyn and Molly.

Then the first took pictures with Harry, Ginny, Remus and Blaise in the pictures. They were photos that just featured the two best men and maids of honour.

He then gathered all of the brides' maids and maids of honour took a couple of pictures of them together, before doing the same with the best men and the groomsmen.

The final pictures to be taken were of Hermione and Barty with her parents, and Sirius and Sara-Jane with her own parents, before both Brides Grooms and the parents all stood for several pictures together. Even Arthur and Molly were asked to appear in a couple of them.

After all the pictures had been taken, everyone was lead to the room of Requirement for the reception.


	25. Twenty Five

An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love

The room of requirement greatly resembled the great hall, but only half of its size. Instead of there being an enchanted ceiling, it was instead replaced with a glass roof shaped like a dome.

The hall was set up with several circular tables with pure snow white cloths with a golden edge. The main centre pieces consisted of a mixture of pink, white Yellow and red roses, arranged with golden and scarlet ribbons. The napkins were a dark cream colour, with a simple but beautiful golden floral pattern around the edges.

There was a large area set up just for dancing. Barty and Sirius had gone halves and hired the Weird sisters, paying them extra to play and sing only muggle songs. As they did not need to go and get both Hermione's and Sara-Jane's muggle relatives all suspicious, when they heard songs that the muggle world had never heard nor knew existed, nor would they ever.

They had to make up a story explaining how the Weird sisters were only popular in this part of Scotland, seeing as they had only just formed and had not gone world wide with their music yet. Of course none of the muggle guests were to know the Weird sisters were famous world wide in the wizarding world. What they didn't know, they simply could not question or become suspicious of.

Soon waiters and waitresses served the food to each table, which seated six people. The table Barty and the others were at was the only one that seated ten.

Barty had hired some waiters and waitresses, and arranged for the food to be prepared by the owners of his favourite restaurant, that he had taken Hermione to, to propose.

First the tomato soup with a small serving of cheese and chive flavoured cream in the centre, was served. After that the lobster was served with butter sauce. Once everyone was done with the lobster, then the final course was served, namely the desert.

Sirius commented happily "Well, it looks better then it sounded when we first planned this." He of course was correct. Barty, Hermione, and Sara-Jane shared a knowing look.

The double chocolate cheese cake with double vanilla flavoured cream, served with strawberries went over well, especially with the younger guests, namely the children.

The finest champagne was served for the adults and sparkling grape juice for the children. Toasts were made to the happy couples. Speeches were made by Harry, Remus, Ginny, and Blaise, as well as by Jack and Ryan, Stephanie and Gwendolyn.

Everyone had a good laugh when Remus with total sadistic glee dished out some of the dirt on quite a few of Sirius's and Barty's more underhanded antics, much to the men in questions dismay and complete and utter disbelief.

After the speeches were completed, Barty, Hermione, Sirius, and Sara-Jane each took a knife and cut the wedding cake. The wedding cake was exactly as they had chosen, except there were a few orange and pink tiger lilies magically secured to the bottom fake layer of the cake.

Barty and Hermione took one side; Hermione placed her hand on the handle of the knife, while Barty rested his lightly on top of hers. Sirius and Sara-Jane took the other side, and followed suit, and as one the four cut a small slice of the cake each.

Two cameras flashed as they cut the cake, taking photos from two different angles. So that Barty and Hermione were in one picture, and Sirius and Sara-Jane in the other.

Sara-Jane grinned wickedly, as she smashed the cake in Sirius face. Everyone burst out in laughter at the look he shot her, especially when both photographers snapped the picture of her doing it.

And in retaliation, he grabbed her by the face and kissed her hungrily, smearing the icing onto her own face off of his own. She let out a squeal of indignation. And the two cameras flashed again.

Barty and Hermione were laughing at the antics of the other couple. It was evident to see how very much a like and suited to each other they truly were.

Hermione on the other hand took a different approach. She dipped her finger into the pink icing, and smeared it across Barty's lips. He playfully caught her finger in the process and nibbled, causing her to giggle, and try to remove her finger from his warm and moist mouth. A camera flashed accompanied the whole thing.

There were hoots, wolf whistles and laughter, as he gently kissed her lips. And she discreetly licked his lips, as they shared the sweet taste of icing. They grinned against each others lips, as a camera flashed once more. They slowly pulled away from the kiss, as Barty playfully rubbed his nose against hers.

A photo was taken of the sweet and affectionate gesture. Barty and Hermione knew that they were going to have some seriously beautiful pictures to look back on, and show to their children and grandchildren.

Barty murmured so only Hermione could hear him. "Merlin, Hermione, I can't wait to get you all to myself. This reception can't finish quickly enough." Hermione replied "I know."

Sirius and Sara-Jane watched the quite exchange between the other couple, and both instantly knew they were in love with each other, neither just knew it yet.

After the cake had been cut, Barty and Hermione shared their first dance as husband and wife. They slowly gracefully danced to '**Bewitched' **sung by** 'Celine Dion' **while both photographers took pictures of the dancing couple from different angles.

Hermione asked "So what do you plan on doing whilst I'm away finishing my education?" Barty replied "I plan to join you, as Hogwarts potions master, at least temporarily. It is only for that year, as Snape plans to marry, before going away on order business for Albus."

Hermione beamed, and said "I'm so glad we won't have to be parted from each other. Let me tell you this, I surely wasn't looking forward to being separated constantly during our first year of marriage."

Barty leaned forwards and kissed her gently and sweetly. He smirked against her mouth, and she did the same against his own, when they heard a few people cheering and clapping, and one or both of the camera's flashing like crazy again.

Barty rested his forehead against hers, before saying "That was the main reason I agreed to take Snape's place for the year. I hadn't wanted to be parted from you either, just as I was truly starting to get to know you. So I was more then relieved when Albus offered me the position."

As soon as the song was finished, Barty and Hermione exchanged one last kiss, before walking together off of the dance floor. Then Sirius and Sara-Jane took their turn, to dance their first dance as husband and wife. They danced to 'Crazy for you' sung by 'Madonna'. They danced and quietly talked, oblivious to the flashing cameras.

Sara-Jane sighed as she and Sirius slowly danced. Sirius asked "What's with the sighing, as that was definitely not a sigh of contentment?" Sara-Jane chuckle briefly, commenting "You don't honestly miss a trick, do you?"

Sirius chuckled in reply, before saying "No, it never pays to. I learnt that lesson the hard and painful way. But seriously, no pun intended, tell me what's got you sighing like that?"

Sara-Jane replied "I was just thinking of how we were going to keep contact with each other, besides the obvious." She added "I don't want to seem clingy or anything, but school starts again in less then three weeks. I've hardly had anytime to get to known you, and already we're going to be constantly parted this year."

Sirius chuckled once more, before leaning forward and capturing her mouth with his own in a gentle kiss. Once he had pulled back, smirking as Sara-Jane flushed, when a few people cheered and clapped like they had with Barty and Hermione when they had also kissed. "You won't be getting rid of me that easily, Mrs. Black."

Sara-Jane asked, as they continued to dance to the song being sung beautifully by the weird sisters "Why, what do you mean?" Sirius was grinning, as he replied "For this year and only this year, I am going to be filling in for Hagrid, being the Care of Magical Creatures professor, as Hagrid is going to be away on business for Albus."

Sara-Jane beamed, having to resist the urge to not start squealing and jumping up and down in delight. She was far more composed in nature, then to start jumping up and down and squealing like a ditzy blond, with a head full of nothing but air.

Soon the song came to an end, and Sirius and Sara-Jane left the dance floor. Then the Weird sisters started to play another song, and other couples made their way onto the dance floor.


	26. Twenty Six

** An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Around eight that evening the reception was drawing to an end. Hermione and Sara-Jane stood a few feet apart, before turning their backs to the crowd of witches and muggle women, crowded behind them ready to catch either one of the bouquets.

As one the two brides threw their bouquets over their shoulders, and into the crowd of waiting unmarried women, desperate to be the next bride in line to take a trip down the isle.

Hermione and Sara-Jane both turned when they heard two separate squeals. Hermione smiled, as she noticed her bouquet had landed in the grasp of Ginny. And Sara-Jane grinned as she noticed Tonks had caught hers.

Barty and Sirius strode over to their wives and got down on one knee, as all the single wizards and muggle men crowded behind the two grooms, in hopes of catching one of the lace covered garters.

Barty gently smoothed his hand up Hermione's leg after she had lifted the hem of her gown so he could reach under to retrieve her garter. Hermione flushed as his warm and long fingers brushed against her silk stocking covered thigh.

Barty felt her shiver and saw the blush that stained her cheeks beautifully. He teasingly smoothed his hand up her tight and caressed her inner tight under her gown, knowing no one could see what was happening under all of those layers of pure whiteness.

He gently slid the white and baby blue lace garter down her leg once she had lifted her foot to aid him. He then stood once he saw Sirius reach under the hem of Sara-Jane's gown, before standing and teasingly swirling the white and pink lace covered garter around his index finger.

Sirius noticed Barty's hand had been under the layers of Hermione's gown slightly longer then was necessary. Thankfully only he had noticed, seeing as he had been kneeling near by. He knew Barty had had a playful grope. He smirked, his suspicions having been confirmed, as Hermione flushed brightly.

Barty also noticed Sirius had been under Sara-Jane's gown longer then it should have rightfully taken to remove that garter from her upper thigh. He and Hermione had heard her stifled moan.

When Sirius had reached under the layers of her gown for the garter, he had winked at Sara-Jane, as he gently rubbed the flat of his palm against her lace covered crotch. He gently smoothed his hand against the material. He could feel the heat radiating off of her.

Both grooms winked at each other, before nodding and turning their backs on the crowd. They then at the same time threw the garters over their shoulders. They both turned when they heard the delighted crows from the crowd, especially the male members of the crowd.

Harry flushed brightly, seeing as he had caught Hermione's blue lace covered garter. Remus was bright red, as he held Sara-Jane's white and pink laced covered garter from his index finger.

Sirius cheered and slapped Remus on the back. Everyone grinned as both Ginny and Tonks flushed and lifted the hems of their gowns, allowing Harry and Remus who had gotten down on one knee to slide the garters up to their mid thighs.

Everything was being filmed by a magical camera recorder, as had the actual ceremony, the cutting of the cake, and the rest of the reception. Justin, Hannah Abbot's boy friend, he was the one behind the camera, due to a favour to Hermione.

Harry and Ginny danced first. They danced to 'Because you loved me' sung by 'Celine Dion' Harry and Ginny danced slowly, looking so content and in love. They found it easy to get over their embarrassment, when they were in each others arms.

Harry could hardly wait to make Ginny is wife, and Ginny could hardly wait to become Mrs. Harry James Potter. Hermione's charm on her bouquet would grantee Ginny would become Mrs. Harry James Potter.

Everyone looked on, and those who knew and remembered James and Lily were strongly reminded of the deceased couple. Barty, Remus, Sirius, and Stephanie were slightly pained at the thought and the sight. But knew how proud James and Lily would have been of Harry.

As soon as the song ended, Harry and Ginny exited the floor, and then Remus and Tonks walked onto the dance floor. Seconds later the Weird sister began to sing 'Unchained Melody' sung by 'The Righteous brothers'.

Remus and Tonks smiled lovingly at each other, as they danced. Both he and Tonks thought of how it would soon be their own wedding day, they could hardly wait. They were both unaware that Sara-Jane's charm on the bouquet had grantee the fact Tonks would without a doubt become Mrs. Remus John Lupin.

After they had finished their dance, everyone began to leave the room of requirement, and were all led to the guest rooms all over Hogwarts for the night.

Barty led Hermione to the head girls set of rooms. Sirius and Sara-Jane followed them though the same portrait hole, heading into the head boys set of rooms.

Barty carried Hermione inside the bedroom and Sirius carried Sara-Jane into the head boy's rooms. Both men winked at each other and grinned widely over their wives shoulders, before shutting the doors behind them with the soles of their shoes.


	27. Twenty Seven

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Unknown to either couple, that Tonks, Ginny and Blaise had left the reception briefly after Sirius and Sara-Jane had shared their first dance as husband and wife. All three witches had set up the head girl and boy's rooms ready for the two newly wed couples.

When Barty and Hermione entered the room, they were stunned at the sight that met them. Barty just managed to lower Hermione onto her feet, before he ended up dropping her in shock. The room looked vastly different to what it had early on that evening before the reception.

They had no idea that Sirius and Sara-Jane would currently be encountering the exact same scene in the head boy's rooms next door. And that they were being met with the same stunning romantic sight and smell.

The room smelt of roses, due to the fact red, white, pink, and yellow rose petals that had been scattered around the room, and on top of the large scarlet and golden silk cover on the large four poster bed.

It also smelt of musk, vanilla, almond, and a scent resembling caramel, almost. These scents came from the four different candles that had been placed under a charm to prevent them from melting, until the charm was removed. They gave a beautiful and healthy and romantic glow all around the room, on every service that wasn't liable to start a fire.

The crème coloured candles were what was giving off the musk scent, while the white candles were responsible for the vanilla, the black candle was the almond, and finally the golden candles were caramel scented.

Hermione looked around the room in awe, it was beautiful. It was the prefect setting she had always imagined for her wedding night when she hadn't been blushing over what took place during ones wedding night.

Barty took note of the large silver tray on the dressing table across the room. It was filled with different kinds of chocolates from Honeydukes. As well as a bowl full of strawberries and another smaller bowl full of double fluffy whipped cream.

And in a silver bucket full of ice, with a cooling charm to prevent ice from melting, was an extra large bottle of wizarding Britain's finest champagne. And standing tall by the bucket, were two beautiful crystal champagne flutes.

Hermione walked over to the nearby chair, and sat down in order to slip out off her shoes, her feet were absolutely throbbing. She let out a great and loud sight of relief as soon as her feet were free of the satin heeled shoes. She had to resist the urge to not whimper out loud, as she rubbed her feet.

Barty smirked, and said "Go right a head, whimper all you like, I know your dying to. I can sense , sense exactly how sore the soles of your feet are right now." Hermione sighed, but didn't bother giving into the overwhelming urge to do as he suggested.

Hermione then reached up to carefully remove her tiara and placed it carefully down upon the dressing table in front of her. she then reached behind her head to slowly unpin her veil. Once she had done that, she draped it over the mirror.

She then proceeded to remove all of her jewellery, before standing and turning her back to Barty, and asking him "Could you please unbutton the back of my dress, as I'm obviously not flexible enough to the point I can reached behind me?"

Barty nodded and walked over to stand behind her. He then proceeded to unbutton all of the buttons one by one on the lower half of the bodice. He felt his breath quicken with each button he opened, to reveal inch after beautiful unblemished inch of pale skin.

Once her lower back was completely bared to him, he could not help but smooth his hands gently across the exposed skin, before slowly leaning forwards to brush his lips feather lightly against the left hand side of her neck.

Hermione leaned into him, breathing out a breathy sigh, at the feeling of his warm breath ghosting over her neck and jaw line. She shivered, as he whispered lowly in a warm and husky tone in her ear. "Go and get changed, and remove all of your makeup and hairpins, while I pour us some champagne."

Hermione nodded, before slowly pulling away from him. She walked into the bathroom, and instantly saw the white box resting innocently upon the counter nearby to the sink. She frowned, wondering what could possibly be inside of the box. It looked like one of those boxes a dress or other such accessories were placed in. She noticed the fancy and elaborate logo on the lid of the box was the same place her gown had come from.

Hermione took note of the lilac coloured envelope resting on top of the lid. She picked it up, and read it contents, flushing in horror as she came to realise what was most likely inside of the box, and who was responsible for her embarrassment surely yet to come.

_**Hermione**_

_**Inside this box is a little something I picked up for you. And before you starting sweating and muttering all kinds of murderous things about me under your breath, know this, Sara-Jane has been honoured with the exact same gift, in the same colour. This is more for a certain Mr. Bariums Crouch Jr, then for you. You'll know exactly what I mean just as soon as you see the box's contents. I believe he deserves to see you looking your best and most luxurious. This fabulously ravishing combo is gonna give him sweet, sweet dreams for a very long time to come. Slip into this, and go out their and have a ball, and knock that extremely sexy Scotsman dead.**_

_**With much love, the future Mrs. Remus John Lupin (Squeals in impossible delight)**_

Hermione moaned lowly. She then reluctantly set the letter and envelope to one side on the sink countertop. Then turned her gaze back to the box, and reached and removed the lid with trembling hands. She slowly and cautiously moved the pure white tissue paper aside.

She promptly dropped the lid at her feet, due to unfeeling fingers, as unimaginable shades of red, scarlet, maroon, and puce rushed to her face. She moaned pitifully, and covered her face with both hands, at the sight of the box's contents.

For their surrounded in white tissue paper in all of their embarrassing glory, was a sheer pure white net babydoll with a delicate floral pattern on the shockingly see through material. It had adjustable straps, and a matching g-string. And resting beside them was a pair of pure white Wedding Bells Lace Top Stockings**.**

Hermione reluctantly removed her wedding gown, draping it over the bathtub. She then stood in her a pair of white lace short shorts, with white thigh high stockings, with white lace around the tops of her thighs. She was not wearing a bra, as the dress was padded and designed that she didn't need one.

She then turned and placed the plug in the sink, before turning on the hot and cold taps. She filled the sink half way with warm water. She then found the soap Ginny had left for her to remove her makeup.

Once her face was clear of all makeup, she then dried off her face and hands, before removing her shorts and stockings. She then reached into the box, very, very reluctantly. She sighed, cringing, as she picked up the lace g-string.

She stepped into it, and pulled it up. And gasped as she looked into the mirror, as the front of the g-string was practically see through. She liked to wear short shorts. She sighed, as she picked up the babydoll. She frowned, as she felt the material, it felt so delicate and flimsy in her grasp.

She slipped it on over her head. She then reached for her stockings, not daring to look into the mirror until she put them on. She knew they would never leave the box, and she would not leave the bathroom if she did.

Once she had slipped them on, she carefully smoothed her hand down the pretty and delicate pattern on the left stocking. She smiled slightly, she loved the stockings they were gorgeous.

She then reached up to remove the pins from her hair, deliberately turning her back on the mirror. Once all of the pins had been removed, she allowed her hair to fall down and flow in soft beautiful golden brown waves just below her shoulders.

Then finally the moment of truth had arrived, she turned knowing she could not put it off any longer. She instantly wished she hadn't as soon as she caught the first glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She moaned in horror, not realising how loud that moan had been. She covered her breasts with her hands, as she heard Barty knock on the door, asking her if she was alright.

Hermione all but shirked "I'm gonna kill her, absolutely murder her. I cannot believe she bought me this, honestly expecting me to come out of the bathroom dressed in this, and be able to look you in the eye without wanting the floor to swallow me up whole."

Barty asked why, and what was the matter. Hermione yowled "It's see through, literately sheer. You can see my nipples, my nipples for Merlin sake. I am not coming out dressed like this."

She could sense Barty's amusement as well as his puzzlement through their link. She all but barked "It's not funny; I look like one of those female hustlers. This is not bridal underwear; this is something to be worn by a stripper."

Barty said consolingly "Just come out, and if I can't look you in the eye, and you still feel uncomfortable, then you can go back inside of the bathroom. But honestly, Hermione, I don't know why your so bothered, as I'm gonna end up seeing you in your birthday suit if I get my way. Just you think about that."

There was a lingering silence. Before the sheepish reply came "Well, when you put it like that, I guess it is rather ridiculous of me to not want to come out, if your going to see my in even less then what I'm currently wearing. And trust me, the only way I could be wearing less is if I were currently in my birthday suit."

Barty replied "Exactly. Now get out here. Because as I told you before, I would wait until we were married, and that nothing short of your telling me no would stop me from making you mine in everyway possible."

He heard Hermione sigh down their link, before she said out aloud "Alright, I'm coming out, but please don't laugh, or think me to be a common slut. This is truly Tonks's fault. And she's done this to Sara-Jane as well. I really do pity Remus, for even considering marrying her, she is simply shameless."

She then walked towards the door, and opened it.

**AN: OK, read chapter twenty eight to read Barty's pov. And you'll find out exactly what his reaction to Hermione will be.**


	28. Twenty Eight

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Barty let out a deep weary sigh as Hermione closed the bathroom door behind her. All of that unblemished skin he had just revealed when he had unfastened her wedding gown had him wanting to take her there and then. But it was her first time, and he was determined to make it good for her.

He walked over to the dressing table, removing his long coat as he went along. He toed off his shoes when he reached the dressing table, and kicked them to one side out of the way, as he draped his coat over the nearby chair.

He then removed the cuff-links from the cuffs of his shirt, and once they had been placed down on the dressing table, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. Then removed his tie followed by his waist coat, which he draped over the chair to join to his coat.

Once that was done, he lastly unfastened the first four buttons on his shirt, so the top half of his chest was revealed. You could just about see a very light layer of hair on his chest.

He decided to leave everything else on, not wanting to be starkers when she entered the room. He did not wish to alarm her, not knowing whether she had ever seen a naked man before, or if he was to also to be the first in that sense as well.

He reached out for the champagne in the bucket of ice. He read the label on the bottle, and nodded his head in approval at the brand, before popping the cork. He then poured some of the champagne into the flutes, until the sparkling liquid reached half way.

He placed her glass to one side, before sitting in the chair, and leaning back. He relaxed, toeing off his socks as he waited for her to be finished in the bathroom and come out and join him.

He took a few sips of champagne, before he was startled at the sound of a loud and truly pained moan from the other side of the bathroom door. He carefully set his flute down upon the dressing table and walked over to the bathroom door.

He knocked on the door and asked worriedly "Are you alright in there, what happened?" He raised an eye brow and smirked, as his wife all but shirked in reply "I'm gonna kill her, absolutely murder her. I cannot believe she bought me this, honestly expecting me to come out of the bathroom dressed in this, and be able to look you in the eye without wanting the floor to swallow me up whole."

"Why, and what's the matter with what's been bought for you?" Barty asked in reply, clearly wondering what had given his wife's feathers more then a slight ruffling.

Hermione yowled in reply "It's see through, literately sheer. You can see my nipples, my nipples for Merlin sake. I am not coming out dressed like this."

Barty's eyes widened slightly at this, before he was overcome with amusement as well as puzzlement. He now understood someone had given her an outfit, which had been made of sheer material and very revealing.

He had to stifled a chuckle, as he realised she had obviously caught onto his emotions via their link, when she all but barked "It's not funny; I look like one of those female hustlers. This is not bridal underwear; this is something to be worn by a stripper."

Now Barty would be a liar if he was to say he was not extremely intrigued right now. He had come to understand, that someone, most likely one of the girls had provided her with some very racy and revealing unmentionables. Most likely very, very racy and revealing if his wife had seen fit to deem her current attire, and compare it to that being worn by a female hustler, or stripper.

He decided to talk to his wife, and make her see sense. Sense in the fact, that no matter how revealing said unmentionables were, he was eventually going to see a sight more then what was currently being concealed, namely her birthday suit.

He spoke in a soothing voice "Just come out, and if I can't look you in the eye, and you still feel uncomfortable, then you can go back inside of the bathroom. But honestly, Hermione, I don't know why your so bothered, as I'm gonna end up seeing you in your birthday suit if I get my way. Just you think about that."

There was a lingering silence, before the sheepish reply came "Well, when you put it like that, I guess it is rather ridiculous of me to not want to come out, if you're going to see my in even less then what I'm currently wearing. And trust me, the only way I could be wearing less is if I were currently in my birthday suit."

Barty smirked, and was now definitely interested, and his imagination now having truly been peaked. He replied "Exactly. Now get out here. Because as I told you before, I would wait until we were married, and that nothing short of your telling me no would stop me from making you mine in everyway possible."

And it wouldn't. He had been given brief glimpses and the occasional grope, for example, when he was removing her garter, and now knew exactly how soft her inner thighs were. Or better yet, her back, and her jaw line, which he had kissed and nuzzled only minutes before.

He heard Hermione sigh down their link, before she said out aloud "Alright, I'm coming out, but please don't laugh, or think me to be a common slut. This is truly Tonks's fault. And she's done this to Sara-Jane as well. I really do pity Remus, for even considering marrying her, she is simply shameless."

Barty couldn't help but think **'Ah, good ole Tonks'** and made a note to thank her when he saw her next. He then looked up as he heard the bathroom door opening.

He watched as she walked out of the bathroom, and his breath caught in his throat. He felt his cheeks burning, and had to reach up with his left hand, in order to pull at the collar of his shirt. The temperature in the room had suddenly and most assuredly just skyrocketed.

In short his wife was wearing a mere scrap of sheer see though net like material. It was a babydoll night gown that he was very much aware of. He could also see the matching g-string that accompanied the extremely racy garment.

The only way his wife could have been wearing anything more scandalous, was if she was to where PVC crotch-less panties and a bra with peak-hole features on it.

He couldn't help but eye his wife from head to toe. Sweet Merlin she was gorgeous. Sexy did not even cover what she currently looked like. His need to shag her blind had just shot off the scale and though the roof. He was the barest inch away from snapping and ravishing her stunning body.

He took note of her beautiful and flattering curves in all of the right places; she had a fabulous hourglass figure. She had a small waist, with a deliciously rounded and shapely backside. Her breasts were the perfect size, and perfectly rounded and proportioned. He eyed her long shapely and slender legs.

Merlin, he felt himself becoming rapidly and painfully hard at the sight of her. He felt his breathing pattern start to deepen, starting to become faster. He was almost panting at the sight of her.

He took note of how the candle light looked stunning reflecting against her, and she seemed to glow. He also took note of how the candlelight reflected off her wedding ring, and made the white diamonds and pink sapphire on her engagement ring shimmer brightly.

Hermione stood watching her husband, as he gazed at her. She felt herself flush, but it was no longer out of embarrassment. No, it was most definitely out of arousal. The way his eyes had darkened and glazed over, that they were boarding on black. And the way he had started to pant, and nibble enticingly on his much fuller lower lip.

She felt a hot tingling shoot between her legs at the open and undisguised lust and hunger in his gaze. He looked positively predatory, like he wanted to and was on the verge of eating her alive, ravishing her.

Hermione thought perhaps she shouldn't be so hasty to want to cause Tonks any permanent and physical harm just yet. It seems the older witch had had the right idea. She wondered if Sara-Jane was receiving such a reception from Sirius.

She forgot all about her embarrassment, and forgot to be nervous and shy. She felt a thrill of pleasure and sheer power go through her. The way he was looking at her with an undeniable raw sexual need, it was empowering. Talk about giving a girl's ego one hell of a boost and stroking.

She smirked as she asked coyly "Tell me, Mr. Crouch, do you like what you see?" Barty let a slow and seductive little smirk curl the corners of his mouth, as he all but purred "Most definitely, Mrs. Crouch."

It was then Hermione truly took in his appearances. She let out a sigh of appreciation. He looked so handsome and ruffled, that it was almost painful to look at him.

He was bare footed, and was dressed only in his black pinstripe trousers, and his shirt, which he had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. But what really make her take notice, was the fact she could see the top half of his chest, and that he had a light layer of chest hair.

Hermione realised with a sense of delighted lust, exactly how extremely shag worthy her husband was, with all of that soft and ridiculously gorgeous ruffled hair.

She took note of how the flickering glow of the candlelight made his wedding band almost sparkle. And how the candle light danced off of his features creating a warm glow, making him look incredibly handsome in candlelight.

Before Hermione knew what had hit her, she felt her feet leave the ground, and quickly wrapped her legs around his hips, as he captured her lips with his own in an almost brutal kiss.

Before leading her over to the bed and lowered her onto it. He pulled back slightly trying to calm himself and gather his thoughts. He told her "I wanted to take it slowly your first time, draw it out."

Hermione panted, as she said "You can do that after you've gave me my first release of the night, just to take off this blasted edge that promises to drive me insane. It's like an irresistible and overwhelming itch, which must be scratched immediately."

She added "We can take it slowly afterwards. We're both far too turned on and wired to go slowly until each of us has taken off that edge." Barty nodded in agreement, looking at her lustfully.

And he proceeded to do just that, all night long, with breaks to sleep and recuperate in between. And yes, they did eventually feel less impatient and were able to enjoy a round of slow and sensual love making.

**AN: This chapter has been edited for FFDOTNET, while there is a second part to this chapter. The last two lines of this chapter will not be in the version I am going to post of ADULTFANFICTIONDOTNET. If you want pure unedited smut, then I recommend you visit it my profile, where I will post the link.**


	29. Twenty Nine

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Sara-Jane could just imagine what Hermione's reaction would be to seeing what Tonks had bought for them to wear for Barty and Sirius. She looked in the mirror, and could not help but flush brightly.

But still, whatever embarrassment she currently felt due to her current **(less then appropriate for decent company)** attire. She could still not help but smirk, as she imagined Hermione's reaction. She knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Sara-Jane was not as shy and reserved as her friend; she was a lot like a husband in nature. Although you could safely trust Sara-Jane to make you a drink and prepare food for you, without feeling paranoid whether she had done something underhanded to it, like her husband would have.

This meant she had no such qualms about going out into the other room, dressed in her current attire. She maybe a virgin, but she sure as hell was no prude. She did not become embarrassed easily.

Sirius looked up as he heard the door to the bathroom unlock, and just about managed to cover up his reaction to seeing her when she entered. There honestly was no need what so ever for her to know and revel in the fact she had just gave him an instant hard on from the mere sight of her alone.

Sirius mentally cursed both himself and her. What the fuck was wrong with him. He had never found himself getting instantly hard from just merely seeing a woman wearing something less then decent, not even when he had been at school.

Although he supposed he could not be blamed, seeing as she was a serious sight for sore eyes. He secretly thought to himself that he hadn't seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

He silent swore and reprimanded himself for having such ridiculous thoughts. He was Sirius Christian Black. And he was no romantic pussy who was instantly taken back by the sight of a pretty girl in her nightwear. Alright scratch that; a seriously hot woman; in her very sheer see through and clingy babydoll night gown.

Unknowingly to Sirius, that Sara-Jane had caught on to his reaction to her. She could feel is overwhelming lust all the way down their link. She silently cackled in delight. Her current attire and allowing Sirius to see her freely in her current attire without even the merest warning, it was deliberate.

She made a mental note to thank Tonks for this classic opportunity to make her husband pant and drool like a teenager hormonal boy. She loved the power she felt at his reaction to her, and the fact he was currently trying to conceal that reaction gave her an even bigger thrill.

She had wanted him since she had met him. Wanted him beneath the sheets and in between her open spread legs, ever since he had proposed to her, and especially since the stunt he had pulled when he had removed her garter during the reception.

She felt herself getting wet at the thought of how he would feel inside of her, all hot smooth and hard, thrusting in and out of her. She mentally screamed and bit down on her tongue stifling a whimper.

The babydoll clung as deliciously as it had with Hermione, even if she wasn't quite as tall and well endowed chest wise like Hermione. Her hair was left to run wild in an array of beautiful blond bouncing curls. She was bare footed; accept for the stockings that encased her legs and feet.

Green eyes danced with mirth as she took in his expression, and watched him swallow hard. His expression was trapped between lust and wanting, and part irritation, over the fact she was evidentially enjoying what she was doing to him. He could feel her evident mirth down the shared link between them.

She knew he had been expecting a blushing and stammering virgin. Too bad, he wasn't gonna get that with her, regardless of her current genuine virginal status.

She slowly made her way over to him. And even dressed in just his shirt, trouser and bare footed, She had decided he couldn't have looked sexier if he had tried.

She smirked and brushed up against him as she leaned against one of the four bed posts, which he had been standing by. She stood excruciatingly close, that he could smell her body wash and shampoo, and a smell that was purely her.

Sirius took a deep breath, before growling "Fuck it!" He grabbed her and spun her around and hungrily covered her mouth with his own. She immediately kissed him back hard, enlacing her fingers through his hair.

He slipped into tongue inside as he wrapped his arms around her waist, before lifting her off of her feet, and she indistinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He then turned around to face the bed, before playfully tossing her gently onto it.

He watched her watching him, as she just lay there, as he slowly began to unbutton then remove his shirt, followed by his trousers, leaving him only in a pair of tight black silk boxer briefs.

He then walked over to bed, before kneeling on the bed, before crawling cat like towards her. She moaned as he leaned forwards and captured her mouth with his own, and suckled on her tongue into his mouth.

She pulled way from his mouth for air. And leaned back slightly and bit her lower lip at the sight of him wearing absolutely nothing except for his black boxer briefs. He was beautiful, all toned and tanned.

Sirius looked at her, before commenting "I think we should slow this down, we do after all have all the time in the world to explore and get to know each others bodies. Plus it is after all your first time, no need to rush such things." Sirius was determined to make it good for her, although he was not about to admit that out aloud.

She leaned back against the pillows, as she reached up a hand to gently run it through his long wavy raven hair. She said "We can take it slow later on, but right now I want you between my legs, shagging me rotten." She watched as her husband looked at her in surprise.

She chuckled, and replied in a idle fashion "Look listen, I am a virgin, and inexperienced when it comes to making love. I've only ever had one boy friend in my sixth year. But let me tell you this, I am not some pathetic and bloody blushing prude. And yes, I deliberately waited until I was married, because that was what I wanted, nothing more and nothing less."

She smirked deviously "I strongly suspect you were expecting a blushing stammering and stumbling pathetic prude, ever so sorry to disappoint my mischievous and underhanded husband."

She concluded, with a smug and challenging undertone to her voice "Trust me, I can and I will keep up with whatever underhanded crap you see fit to throw at me. My mother I have come to understand, she never once for single second fell for your shit. And you shall find I am very much like her in that sense. You push, and I assure you I shall keep pulling until your gorgeous noggin spins."

Sirius was looking at her in stunned disbelief. He stammered, as he asked "Where the hell did this side of your personality come from. When I recall watching you blush like crazy at the slightest underhanded shit I would pull in the previous weeks?"

Sara-Jane grinned wickedly and replied "Well, I've got to keep up with appearances. No one else knows how underhanded and manipulative I can be, all except for my mother. Who likes to pretend I do not have such personality traits."

She smiled ruefully "Which is why she was not too worried about me marrying you, and you corrupting me. She knew I could and will hold my own against you."

She concluded with a sigh "And of course there is Mrs Weasley to think of. She is under the distinct impression that I am some sweet innocent and shy young girl. And is under the impression I will be able to tame you, or at least calm you down somewhat. I don't have the heart to allow her to think otherwise."

Sirius grinned wickedly, and commented "No, she has no idea you have the potential to make me even worse. It's a relief to know I have found a kindred spirit in my wife. Barty and Remus are great, but a sight more restrained and conservative then me, always have been, even back at Hogwarts."

He added "And Harry, he's a lot like James, but even a lot more like Lily. Meaning he won't fall for my shit." Sara-Jane chuckled at this, and said "I must admit, that I do feel a kindred spirit in both of Ginny and Tonks." Sirius nodded knowingly.

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. But Sara-Jane pulled away before he could really get into it, and grabbed her wand from the bedside cupboard where she had left it earlier on. She quickly cast a silence charm on the room, before replacing her wand on the bedside cupboard. She then pulled him back to her and kissed him hungrily.

They continued to make love into then night on and off in between brief periods of sleep.


	30. Thirty

** An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

The next morning, Hermione was the first to wake. She let out a sigh of contentment, as she raised her left hand slightly to gaze at, and watched as her wedding and engagement bands glistened beautifully. She marvelled, hardly believing she was finally somebody's wife.

She sighed once more, before lowering her hand, and then attempted to stretch her lax muscles. She soon discovered this was not to be an easy task in the least. For she realised she was being held down by a warm and solid weight.

She blinked in puzzlement, wondering why she was unable to sit up and stretch. She turned her head slightly to her right, and was instantly aware of why she could not move.

She gazed in wonder and affection at the body laying beside her own, snuggled closely, with his left arm draped across her stomach, while his legs were entwined with her own.

She took in his peaceful expression. He seemed almost child-like whilst he continued to sleep. His hair was ruffled adorably, and was sticking up in all crazy directions.

She was being held so closely to him, that she was able to see each individual long dark feather-like eye lash. She could feel his warm breath fanning out against her own face.

She noted he had a very light scattering of freckles on his nose, his forehead and his upper cheek bones. She wondered where else he had them, as she gingerly reached out with her left hand, and gently traced his nose, as she counted the freckles found there.

What Hermione was very much unaware of, was the fact her husband was not a sleep as she believed him to be. She had no idea he had been doing exactly what she had, except for not counting freckles she did not have.

He had in fact woken several minutes before she, and had been silently taking in her beauty. And marvelling over how he had gotten so lucky to have met and been granted such a stunning and intelligent creature as his wife. He had immediately closed his eyes, pretending to sleep when he noticed and sensed she was starting to wake.

He fought the urge to not wrinkle his nose and snort in disbelief, as he felt the gentle caress of her finger tips on his nose, followed by his cheek bones and forehead. It took him only moments to realise exactly what she was doing and had caught her attention.

His wife was counting his freckles, or at least attempting to. He was incredulous, wondering what the fascination was with the freckles in question, which he absolutely hated.

He could not resist a moment longer, and tapped into their link, and asked in amused disbelief **'Erm, Hermione, Love, is this by any chance going to become a regular occurrence? What on earth is so fascinating about those ugly looking brown spots on my face?'**

He smirked deviously, as his wife let out a little yelp of surprise, having not expected him to have been awake, and to have caught her doing something rather quite embarrassing in her opinion.

Hermione smacked him on the arm that was wrapped around her midsection. Barty chuckled and shifted his position, as she attempted to smack him again. He of course was quicker, and managed to grab both of her hands in his own, before turning them over and pinning her to the bed, her arms held over her head.

Hermione let out an indignant grunt, and mock glowered up at her husband, who leaned over her, as he looked into her eyes and his nose brushed gently against her own.

He asked "Now my mischievous little wife, tell me what that sudden fascination is with my freckles?" Hermione flushed slightly, as she thought to herself, forgetting once more that she was broadcasting her thoughts to him again. **'Hmm, I wonder how many and wear else he has them? They're so adorable; I love how they look on his already gorgeous face'**

Hermione flushed brightly in embarrassment, as she realised too late, that she had in fact been broadcasting her thoughts to him again. He chuckled with warm amusement. His amusement and affection could be felt all the way down their link.

He turned his head to a little to the left, and captured her mouth with his own in a gentle and affection kiss. He had been close enough to her, that not much movement had been required to capture her lips with his own.

Hermione sighed happily, as he deepened the kiss and let her hands free so he could wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear-hug, bringing her naked torso flush against his own naked torso.  
She threaded her fingers through his soft and messy hair, and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth underneath his, allowing him to slip his tongue passed her parted lips.

They parted after a few more moments, and Barty rolled over taking her with him. He said "Let's go and take a bath and loosen up all of those sore and stiff muscles I know you have."

Hermione asked "How do you know my muscles are a little stiff?" Barty replied "Because mine are to. Yours because you used muscles you're not accustomed to normally using last night. And me, well, I' used muscles I've not used in almost ten years."

Hermione agreed to take a bath together. They both pulled the sheets down, and got out of the bed.  
Hermione went to the bathroom first to use the toilet, and then Barty did the same. Once that was out of the way, Hermione joined him in the bathroom. She walked over to the large circular bath tub, which took up half of the space in the middle of the large room.

Hermione winced as she leaned over the bath to turn on the hot and cold water tapes, followed by four other taps that flowed out with different coloured bubble baths.

She was sore from their previous activities. Barty noticed and nodded knowing and said "I see I was correct in presuming you had some aches and pains." Hermione merely nodded 'yes' in reply.

Hermione sighed in contented bliss when Barty came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and brushed his cheek against her own, as she leaned back into his chest. He kissed the side of her neck, sighing contently.

They continued to watch as the water turned a slight milky white colour. Barty asked "Which of the eight taps did you switch on, as I can smell mint and other scents I can't quite identify?"

Hermione replied "Mint, musk, almond, and oranges." Barty replied "Yes, I must admit I can smell the tangy scent of oranges. It compliments them mint wonderfully. And the almond and musk are not very feminine scents. Good, we can't have me smelling like a witch, now can we."

Hermione turned in his arms and put them around his neck, while he placed his firmly around her waist. Hermione kissed him, before pulling away, and then replying teasingly. "Oh no, we most certainly can't have that now. I like how you smell, and don't want you smelling like a witch anymore then you don't want to be."

Barty chuckled and kissed her nose. He then leaned down after breaking the kiss, and turned off all of the taps. There was a lot of bubbles very slightly tinted a pale green, golden orange, yellow, and a caramel colour.

He then held her hand, as she stepped into the water. She then lowered herself, and the bubbles came up to her chest as she remained sitting up. She moaned at the blissful feeling of hot water against her skin.

Barty then carefully climbed in after her. He settled behind her with her back to his chest, and he leaned back against the bath tub, she rested between his legs with her head resting on his shoulder. She let out a happy little sigh, making her husband smile in amusement.

Hermione had no idea taking a bath with her husband would be such a turn on, she was starting to get wet again and it sure as hell wasn't from the bath water. She had been given a taste and now she was hooked she wanted more, much, much more.

She did something that was bold and completely out of character for her. She turned around in the bath carefully to face her husband, and straddled his lap.

To say Barty was surprised by his wife's unusually bold display of forwardness would have been an understatement. But he was by no mean about to complain.

They proceeded to make love in the bath amongst all of the hot water and different coloured and scented bubbles. After they had finished and they had calmed down, Hermione pulled the plug letting out the dirty water before replacing the plug and refilling the tub once more with clean water.

Once that was done she and Barty proceeded to wash each others bodies. She washed his hair and he washed hers. It was enough to have them all hot and bothered all over again.

Barty commented "What do you say to you and me getting out of this tub, and going back to bed?"  
Barty pulled the plug this time and, then stood up and carefully climbed out of the tub, before reaching out to take hold of her right hand, and helped her stand up and step out of the tub.

He then walked over the counter wear to white fluffy towels lay, which Tonks had placed there the previous night, knowing they would both being taking a wash or a bath at some point. He took a towel, and used wandless magic to place a heating charm on both towels.

Barty wrapped one of the soft warm towels around his waist and secured it, before picking up the other, and proceeding to lovingly dry Hermione off.

Once she was dry, he wrapped the towel around her and secured it underneath her arms. He then led her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Once inside He closed the door behind him. Then led her over to the bed where they proceeded to make love once again.

Both were yet to unfortunately realise they had been very much lax in the heat of the moment, and not used a contraceptive charm. They were both very much unaware and yet to discover the consequences of such unintentional neglect to protect themselves during their love making.


	31. Thirty One

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

Neither couple left the warm comfort of the head boy and girls rooms for two long days. They showered in their own private bathrooms while house elf's delivered food and drink delivered to their rooms.

Dobby who delivered a couple of times and even Winky who had been thrilled to see her old master again, did not even bother to stop to chat, knowing that both young couples wanted to be alone.

Barty and Hermione had been lying in bed dozing contently when Barty had commented suddenly out of nowhere. "Hermione, I know how you feel about house elves" he trailed off when Hermione's eyes narrowed. He ignored that knowing he had to say it.

"Hermione, when we return to Crouch Manor I am going to be taking Winky with us if she wishes to serve the Crouch family again." He added after a brief pause, "Hermione I miss her dearly. She was my house elf since I was a baby. I adored her as a little boy."

He added sadly, "I missed her terribly when I was sent to Azkaban and was furious when my father disowned her. Winky is a good elf, never has she ever been disloyal to my family."

Hermione shook her head and replied, "I do not like Elf slavery. However, if you are willing to allow her to remain free as she is now and give her clothes then she can come and work for us as long as she is free and I am allowed to also do some of the house work, I shall agree."

She added with a small smile "Just as Winky loves you, Dobby equally loves Harry. Ginny already told me that when she and Harry marry and move into Potter manor, they are taking Dobby with them as their own person house elf."

Barty laughed and replied, "Yes ok I can live with that and yes I am every much aware of Dobby's antics where is precious master Harry is concerned. Dobby is an eccentric most of the time, but a complete nutter where Harry is concerned."

Hermione laughed and told him about their second year, about how Harry had freed Dobby from being the Malfoy's house elf. How Dobby on several occasions almost got Harry killed. Barty had been in stitches when she had finished.

Barty chuckled and commented, "Ah that crazy loyal elf loves your friend to death. Almost literately in some cases if what you told me of his antics is anything to go by." Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement.

In the head boys, room Sirius and Sara-Jane had just gotten out of the shower after making love then washing each other's backs and hair. They entered the bedroom, both wearing white fluffy robes and equally white fluffy towels wrapped around their heads.

They sat on the end of the bed and took turns towel drying each other's hair before using a spell to finish off the job. Sara-Jane then sat between Sirius's legs after he had used a detangling charm on her hair and was now carefully running a brush though the smooth and curled strands.

Sirius asked "So how do you feel about finishing your last year at Hogwarts? The new term starts tomorrow. And you and I are going to be shown to our new set of rooms today so the house elves can clean out this room ready for Harry when he arrives tomorrow night."

Sirius had just finished brushing her golden blond locks so she swapped places with him. He sat on the end of the bed and she kneeled behind him. She then carefully pulled the brush though his dark wavy locks after casting a detangling charm before hand.

She then answered his last question she said, "I suppose I'm looking forward to it as it is my last year after all, and then after I will be a fully qualified and graduated witch. I'm looking forward to being able to use magic without there being any age restriction law always hanging over my head."

She added, "And as for the new school term starting tomorrow, I guess it will take a lot of getting used to. After all neither the others nor I have been taught at Hogwarts for over year now, we were home schooled. We are going to have to get back into the flow of things and start up new routines that were ruined the year before."

Sirius sighed and commented "Well, at least this is nothing new to you and the others; you should all soon adjust to being back quickly enough. Barty and I on the other hand are going to be teaching. I've never taught anyone before."

He added, "And Barty, his job shouldn't be too bad for him, even if he hasn't taught before either. He is a Potions master, all he has to deal with is becoming accustomed to teaching instead of just making and selling potions."

He went on, "But Remus, Merlin that man will retake to teaching like a duck to water. It is in his blood to teach others and learn as he goes along. Remus will have no problems; he after all is only retaking his old job. The man could do it in his sleep or wearing a blind fold."

He concluded, "He was always like that even at Hogwarts. The man is intelligent and terrifyingly so. He has a mind like a steel trap. And don't tell Hermione I said this, but if he and Hermione were to compare their owl and newt results, then I'm willing to wager Remus would have gotten more owls and newts then her."

Sara-Jane nodded and said, "Yes I can quite believe it as well. So it's safe to say back in school Remus was the brains behind the Marauders?" Sirius shook his head told her, "No. Remus and Barty were the brains."

He continued on at her questioning look. "Barty and Remus were the brains, James and I were strategists of the Marauders, we came up with the pranks and Barty and Remus fool proofed them to make sure nothing could go wrong. And of course would talk me and James out of it if the prank seemed like it would fall though and come to back to bite us in the arses."

Sara-Jane snorted and commented, "So I take it your pranks often weren't fool proof?" Sirius shook his head and replied, "No they were. But with that idiot and no wit known as Peter in our group, you could never be too careful or cautious, who knew how and in what way he could have messed up at the time."

Sara-Jane frowned and asked, " So if Peter lacked intelligence or talent, then how on Earth did he ever become an Animagus and graduate from Hogwarts? I figured he wouldn't have done well enough to graduate the first time around the way you're currently describing him."

Sirius snorted in disgust as he replied, "I, Barty and James, we helped him with the transformation. It took us three years; whereas could have been done in two and a half had it not been for Peter holding us back."

He concluded with a cynical air to his voice. As for him graduating well, he barely managed that. He had to study with both Remus and Barty. And even then it was touch and go as to whether he would pass or be made to return and repeat his seventh year."

After dinner later on that day, Sirius and Sara-Jane was led to their new rooms and the house elves took over the head boy's room in order to get it all clean and ready for Harry's arrival. Little did they know that Harry would not be sleeping in that room for his seventh year.


	32. Thirty Two

**AN: Okay this is the last chapter before I start the sequel.**

**An Unwanted Marriage, But An Unexpected Love**

The next morning Barty and Hermione were dressed and packed. They would be heading for the apparation point after breakfast. They were going to spend a week in the wizarding area of Venice. Sirius and Sara-Jane on the other hand, they had decided to spend a week in the wizarding area of Rome.

They had ten days before they were due to start their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The two couples would return from their own separate honeymoons two days before the start of the new school term.

Hermione and Barty headed to Sara-Jane's and Sirius's new set of rooms, and Hermione knocked on the door. She called out through the door, "Are you two awake, decent and ready to head down to the great hall for breakfast? We've got to leave for our different apparation points in less then an hour and a half."

Less then a minute later Sara-Jane opened the door and exited followed by Sirius. Both looked tiered but evidently content. Sirius and Sara-Jane noticed Barty and Hermione had the same air of contentment and tiredness around them also.

Sara-Jane took hold of Hermione left hand, before pulling her towards the door she could be heard saying, "You and I are going to have a chat. I want details." They heard Hermione splutter "Details? What do you mean details? you better not mean what I think you mean, as I'm not spilling." They heard Sara-Jane let out a laugh and reply, "Of course not, I'm not after that much detail. Like hell, I'm not willing to reveal such great detail either, although I do wanna know if he's any good."

The door closed behind them, just as they heard Hermione start to splutter in protest. They exchanged an amused glance. Sirius gestured to the door and quipped, "Ok, shall we go and save your wife from mine then?" Barty chuckled and shook his head, as he followed Sirius out of the common room.

When everyone had reached the great hall for breakfast in order to see the two newly wed couples off on their honeymoons, everyone noticed how Sara-Jane was in hysterics while Hermione was glowering, looking ready to place her hands around her bare throat and squeeze really hard.

Harry asked, "What's wrong with Hermione?" Ginny added, "Yeah, and why does she look ready to strangle Sara-Jane?" Barty chuckled as he replied, "Sara-Jane took great pleasure in teasing Hermione and asking how I was in bed." Harry and rolled his eyes whilst Ginny giggled behind her hand, as she commented "Oh honestly Sara-Jane. You know how Hermione gets when you tease her over such things.

Sara-Jane replied from between giggles "What? You know how hilarious and entertaining it is to watch her splutter indignantly and to see how many different shades of red, puce, maroon and crimson she can go all in one go. I can't help myself."

Hermione grumbled as she asked Sirius, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to somehow miraculously lose her whilst you're on your honeymoon, Sirius?" Sirius chuckled at this and replied "Oh honestly Hermione. You know you love it deep down." Hermione scoffed and replied, "Yeah, extremely deep, deep down thank you very much." Everyone else sniggered at this, while Sara-Jane smirked teasingly at her flushed friend.

After breakfast, everyone travelled with the two newly wed couples. They saw Sara-Jane and Sirius off at their appartion point first, before leaving with Hermione and Barty to see them off at their own apparation point.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's side as she said, "I envy them I really do. Whilst their off on their honeymoons enjoying all there is to be offered, we're all stuck here having to prepare for the up and coming school year."

Harry chuckled warmly and gently kissed her on the top of her head and told her, "True. But just think this will be you and me this time next year." He added, "And of course while we've got ten days left before the school year begins and to pack, they'll only have two."

Remus entered the conversation then and added, "And in addition, we will be all packed and be able to relax, whereas they will be rushing around to gather everything. So actually we're all in the better position here, Ginny."

Just as they all turned to head back to the castle to gather their belongings and head to their respective homes, Harry finally added, "Cheer up Gin, I swear I'll let you choose where we go on our own honeymoon."

Ginny beamed up at him and leaned up to kiss him gently on the nose and replied, "Okay. I'll take you up on that." The others chuckled and apparated away.

**Okay this is the end of this story, and now on to the sequel. I still need to figure out what I am going to call it. Keep a look out as I already have the first three or four chapters written and they just need editing.**


	33. Not a chapter, story is complete

**_I would have kept reading, but all this pro-Ginny stuff was truly nauseating and the sign of a delusional mind._**

I have nothing against criticism; usually I would just roll my eyes at it and then move onto the next insulting idiot. However, this comment caught my attention. What is your comment supposed to mean? If it means I made Ginny seem more experienced then Hermione, then look from my point of view.

For example, Hermione only attended one dance with Victor Krum, only one. Whereas Ginny attended with Neville Longbottom before dating Michael Connors for so long, then there is Harry. Now Hermione only had Victor, and I'd hardly call one date to a Yule ball as anything lasting or major to give Hermione any true insight. She was more interested in learning. While other girls of her age group were interested in gossiping, boys, makeup and the latest hairstyles and fashions, Hermione had an undying first for knowledge. In addition, in my story she is marrying an older and much more experienced man with more knowledge then her. This is hard for her to swallow. So yes I do think Ginny had more experience then Hermione when it came to dating regardless of her being the younger of the two.

If you see me as delusional and find my take on Ginny nauseating, then perhaps, it is a good thing you are no longer reading this story. Go and read a story to suit you oh so sensitive needs. I force no one to read anything I write you all come of your own accord. This is not criticism it is childish. I had no idea reading could be so nauseating.


	34. Please read not a chapter

**This is not a chapter. This story and its sequel will be going under major construction. However, it will still be the same story. Chapters are going to be changed and added onto, hoping it will run more smoothly with new information forgotten in the current version. I need a week to ten days before you read the whole thing over again. Both stories will make sense after this. This story is the start of everything in this little world I am creating, and needs to flow properly into its sequel. I am hoping it will be even better than before. No story titles will change, although each chapter will have a title of its own.**


	35. AN

Some might think that I have changed too much with this story, well that is just too bad seeing as at the end of the day, I need to approve, mainly as it is I who needs to feel confident enough to post each chapter. I recently read back, was not quite happy with it, and felt I could improve on what was already there. I might use the chapters of how the story is right now and post them as the original version of the story, which I have published on my account, for those who prefer how it is. I honestly appreciate all who have read and continue to review, but at the end of the day it is I that needs to feel that the content is to my satisfaction. Sorry, to those who do not agree I am not about to change my mind.


End file.
